Fantasy Week: Brennan Edition
by Dispatch22705
Summary: The fourth and final 'week' in this series. It's worth reading the other three before reading this one. And like Booth's fantasy where Brennan got more than she bargained for, in this one, Booth will figure a few things about himself too.
1. Day One: Sunday

Remember when I said at the beginning of RW2 that the show can kind of kill my muse, but in a good way? I've been enjoying season five, very much. So much in fact, that there's that little niggling voice in the back of my mind that is like "Stop. Just stop writing, you amateur; no one wants to read what you think about Booth and Brennan."

But…I will prevail over that and accept my amateur status!

It's also come to my attention that I should be putting a disclaimer on these stories. Um…okay…

**_clicks on cocky belt buckle_**

**I don't own BONES; you just wish I did.**

Haha, just kidding. Oh, and this story is rated **_M_** for… mmmm…mmmmm, oh…oh, Booth…mmmMMMMMM, Oh…OHHH, BOOTH…AAAAHHHHHH…MMMMMMMMMMMMM BOOOOOOOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haha…..

**--b&b—**

_**Meanwhile…..**_

_Booth settled onto his back and then pulled her between his legs, her back to his front as he leaned against the headboard. _

"_You know, Bones…I've been thinking…" _

_Brennan groaned but wrapped one arm around his neck, leaning into where his shoulder met his neck. "Are you ever going to stop saying that?"_

"_Saying what? That I've been thinking?" Booth teased, letting his hands roam over her stomach, "Okay, okay…I've been thinking that maybe I owe you, and maybe it's time that I returned the favor, you know…with fantasies and all of that."_

"_What?" she asked, turning to peer up into his face._

_Despite their recent activities, this conversation was making him blush, and he tilted his head to the side. "You know, Bones, fantasies. I take a week and fulfill a fantasy of yours. One per day. I think you should take the week off from the Jeffersonian to concentrate on your book. We don't have any open cases, and you can give some of the squinterns some extra homework, and you and I…" he let his fingertips dance over her stomach to her ribs, "can play."_

_Brennan's lips curled even as scenarios began to move through her mind. "Because you owe me?" she clarified._

"_Well, yes" Booth smiled, and then slid out from under her to lay down over her, parting her thighs again, "…now that you love me."_

_Brennan smiled in return, letting her hand smooth along his forehead before she cupped the back of his neck, "I do love you, Booth." She whispered before she pulled his lips onto hers._

**--b&b--**

**Sunday**

**12:01 AM**

"Booth…" Brennan whispered and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Booth…wake up…"

"Mmm???" he cracked open an eye and frowned, a groan rising up from his throat as he turned over onto his stomach. "What?"

"Wake, up, Booth…it's fantasy week."

Booth snuffled and groaned again into his pillow before rolling onto his back. "Yeah, so…?"

"So…" Brennan huffed and sat up to look down on him "I think we should get started. We should plan out the week, so we know what we're going to do. You don't want to waste any time, do you?"

Waste time? Booth's mind sluggishly began moving. Hadn't they just fallen asleep? He distinctly remembered her saying she really did love him and smiling and moving together until gasping replaced words and they'd settled into a deep sleep. But now she thought…wait, what again? "Time?" he croaked. "What time is it anyways, like 3 AM?"

"No…12:03" Brennan bristled and rushed on "But the time's not really important, what's really important is that we map out my fantasies for the week. I've been thinking about it, and have come up with several that will work. I want to make sure we're…"

"Whoa…" Booth shook his head and tried to sit up, resting his weight on his elbows. "No, no, no…Bones. You're not picking your own fantasies, no way."

"What?" She blinked, then tilted her head to the side with a chuckle. "Booth…stop, that's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be funny, Bones. I…you picked MY fantasies, remember?"

Brennan frowned. "You didn't complain, if I recall."

"Well, yeah, but…" he huffed. "Jeez, Bones." He looked into her eyes and realized she was serious.

Her eyes brightened a bit, the way they did when she would look up at him while examining a skeleton and she had just figured out the answer. If he wasn't so tired, he would have groaned. "What do you have in mind?"

"For starters, role playing, obviously." She shrugged a shoulder and then reached over to her nightstand, pulling out a small notebook and a long feather pen. "And…I was thinking…"

"Whoa, Bones," he wheezed, rubbing his hand over his face, eying the feather suspiciously. "First of all…role playing? Come on, no…no, we don't…we don't want to do that."

"Yes, we do" Brennan insisted "At least, I do. And this IS my fantasy week, so…"

"So I can't satisfy you, then? Me, plain old Seeley Booth…not enough for you anymore, is that it?"

"You're not plain, or old." Brennan clarified and paused, knowing that his tone indicated some sort of deeper emotional meaning. "This has nothing to do with you personally," she began tentatively, but paused when Booth snorted.

"It's personal, Bones." He motioned between their bodies. "It's always personal."

"You didn't mind when it was your fantasy week, and we pretended to be in high school. You liked it. I KNOW you liked that."

"Well…" Booth cleared his throat. "That was different, because I was still being myself, just…a younger me, that's all."

Brennan tilted her head to the side and rolled over to her stomach, resting her weight on her elbows. She didn't miss the way Booth's eyes lingered on her back as the sheet slid down her torso. "You can still be yourself, it's like…it's like being undercover, that's all. Like Boris…you could be Boris."

Booth snorted, "No way. You do not want Boris" he huffed and slashed his hand through the air. "All he had were his knives. _Trust me_."

Brennan hid a smile at his tone. "Well, what about Tony?"

Booth's eyes squinted a bit and his mouth curled up slightly on one side. "Tony was cool," he admitted with a click of his tongue.

"So…" Brennan sensed an opportunity."You want to have sex with Roxie, then?"

Booth rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Roxie reminds me of Angela's girlfriend."

"You want to have sex with Angela's girlfriend?" Brennan's brow furrowed.

"What?" Booth sputtered. "No…" he sighed, rubbing his hand over his face, "I just want to have sex with _you_, Bones…just you…"

Their eyes met and held for long moments, as they sized each other up.

"I thought you were going to want like breakfast in bed or something" Booth confessed, "Not…" he swallowed and eyed her feather pen again, "You know…"

Brennan paused, "While breakfast in bed does sound nice, it's not necessarily a fantasy I've had of _you_."

His eyes shot up then and met hers. "Okay, so, just to be clear…everything you have in mind is something you've fantasized about…with me? Not just crazy kinky stuff, but…me and you." He reiterated.

"Yes, Booth," Brennan answered honestly. "You've had fantasies about me; there's nothing wrong with that. I've had fantasies about you too, for a long time. We shouldn't be ashamed of that."

Booth ran his tongue along his teeth and pulled in a deep breath. "I just don't want to pretend to be something that I'm not, Bones."

Brennan's hair slid along her back and shoulders as she inched closer to Booth, letting her lips slide up the straight line of his jaw. "What if I promise that you'll never have to? If you can always be yourself, just…a different version of yourself, will you trust me?"

Booth groaned and then nodded against her neck. "Okay…we can try it. But not every night. I want to pick some, too. You _did_ pick most of mine, for the record."

Brennan smiled against his lips and kissed him. "Acceptable compromise…."

The words had never sounded sexier to Booth and he accepted them from her lips with his own as he let the tip of his tongue slick over hers. They kissed and smiled against each other for a few more moments until Brennan settled herself against his chest, lightly running her fingers over his skin "So, for the first one, I was thinking that…"

**--b&b--**

**7:30 AM**

_Wakey, wakey, Bones_…Booth thought with a smile as he used his hips to push open the bedroom door. It was a little disappointing to see that she was already awake, sitting up against the headboard, her computer in her lap. Her fingers were typing quickly, a slight frown between her eyes.

"Uh, hey, Bones." Booth stood in the doorway.

Brennan looked up and smiled at the sight. Booth was standing in her doorway in a pair of dark boxers. His hair was still slightly damp, and he was carrying a tray of food. Smiling, she saved her work and closed her computer. "Hello, Booth."

Her smile was the encouragement he needed. He nodded with a cocky grin and walked over to the bed, setting the tray in front of her. "Yeah, how about that, Bones? Breakfast in bed!"

Brennan chuckled and picked up the napkin, "Very impressive, Booth." She looked up to see a pleased smile on his face. "Aren't you going to join me?"

"And eat your breakfast?" he scoffed. "No way, Bones!" He sat on the edge of her bed and smiled, "Besides, I made myself a manly breakfast and already ate it."

"Manly?" Brennan's eyebrow rose. "Meaning high in fat and liable to make you sick?"

"If you mean high in taste and liable to make me awesome, then…yes," he murmured as he leaned down, pressing a good morning kiss against her lips.

Brennan smiled and let her fingers slide over the nape of his neck in the way she knew he liked. Sure enough, he growled slightly in the back of his throat and deepened the kiss, reaching with his own hand to cup her face. With an incredibly satisfied look on his face, he pulled back and let his nose bump against hers, "Eat up, Bones…"

His voice was deep and sensual, and Brennan pulled in a shuddering breath, wondering if he was using entendre.

But he just pulled back and stood up, turning to leave the room.

"Thank you for the breakfast" Brennan spoke up, and he turned, leaning his cotton covered hip against her doorframe.

His arms crossed in front of his chest and he smirked, looking so sexy and clean and good. "You're welcome."

Brennan smiled in spite of herself, "But this isn't getting you out of the fantasy."

Booth's lips pursed. "Damn it," He turned and walked out of the bedroom, and Brennan just laughed as she looked down at her tray.

**--b&b--**

**1:30 PM**

Booth keyed into his apartment and tossed his keys into the bowl by his fridge before walking into his living room, "Hey…"

Jared sat up and nodded. "Hey…what's up?"

Booth tossed the pizza he'd brought onto the coffee table and walked back into the kitchen for a couple of beers. Noticing the number of bottles on the shelf was the same as the last time he'd looked, he smiled to himself. "Nice…"

"What's that?" Jared called from the kitchen.

Booth swallowed, but didn't answer and instead just grabbed two plates from the cupboard along with a roll of paper towels. "Nothing. Who's winning?"

Jared tilted his head to the TV. "Tied. Steelers have the ball, though."

"Sweet." Booth sat down and cracked open a beer.

Jared eyed him for a moment, but didn't comment and instead just clinking his beer against Booth's.

Both brothers sat silently for the next few hours, every once in awhile cursing the TV or a ref.

"Bullshit." Jared shook his head at one point, and Booth grunted in agreement, but that was about the extent of the conversation.

By about 4:30, Jared leaned back against the couch and looked at his brother during a commercial, "So what, did you and Tempe have a fight or something?"

Booth froze and then looked up, his lips set into a hard line. "No…why would you ask that?"

"Um…because you're _here_?" Jared smirked.

"So what if I am?" Booth shrugged, "it's my apartment. I can't watch football in my own apartment with my brother?"

Jared didn't say anything, and Booth huffed, leaning back against the couch, "We didn't have a fight. She's just working on her book, and I wanted to give her peace and quiet, that's all."

And he had to get something from his closet, too, but he wasn't about to tell Jared that.

"I see…" Jared nodded, "Sounds good."

"Yep…" Booth pressed his tongue to the inside of his mouth, "It's all…good."

Once the second game was over, Booth sighed and walked back to his bedroom. He opened his closet door and stared at his clothes for awhile. Part of him hoped that he was wrong, that he didn't have what he was looking for. But he had a feeling he still did.

Shoving aside a few hangers, he bent over, finally finding an old duffel bag. He opened it and saw what he was looking for. With a sigh, he carried the bag to his washing machine. He started it up and began dumping the bag's contents into the soapy water starting to churn. He pulled out the one non-washable item and stared at it, shaking his head. "Bones…Bones, Bones…" he murmured to himself. She really was something else. He never would have ever, EVER guessed this was one of her fantasies about him. And to think it had been almost two years since she'd even seen him like this…

That was a long time to hold onto a fantasy. But then again…he knew how that was.

**--b&b--**

**7:45 PM:**

"Thanks for bringing this by, Dr. Brennan." The night receptionist at the publishing company smiled and accepted the thick file Brennan handed over. "Karen was expecting it, so I'll let her know it's here."

Brennan nodded. "Thank you. Did Karen leave a note for me?"

The receptionist frowned and then sorted through her stack of memos and envelopes. "Ah, yes…here you go."

Brennan held the paper up to the light to read it better.

"Dr. Brennan…we'll take what you have completed and begin dispersing it to the focus groups. Please continue to bring us anything you have, and we'll begin putting it together for a final read through on Friday morning. That's when we'll hear from the focus groups, too. Ciao!"

Brennan smirked and lowered the note, handing it back to the receptionist. "Please tell Karen this arrangement is fine."

"Karen is in her office. You can tell her now, if you want. Unless you're in a hurry…somewhere else to be, maybe."

Brennan paused, and the tiny flicker of anticipation in her belly flared to a steady pulsing beat, "I do have somewhere else to be…" She just smiled and turned.

_And someone else…_

_**--b&b--**_

Booth sighed to himself as he sat at the desk, his fingers flipping through the files there. He squinted at a couple of them, and then chuckled to himself, willing his body to relax. _Just breathe. It's just Bones_.

If any of his old Army buddies could see him now, they'd be laughing so hard. Booth leaned back in the chair, considering it all. That part of him…crew cut, starched uniform, straight arrow Booth…that part of him wasn't quite sure about any of this. But he had to admit he'd felt a tiny thrill when he'd pulled into the parking lot and scanned his way into the empty Sunday evening lab, keying into the office and sitting at the desk. He just hoped it would start soon enough, because…

"Excuse me?" A voice spoke up from behind him and Booth tensed, then turned.

--b&b—

Brennan knocked for the second time, smoothing her hands over her suit jacket and skirt. "Excuse me…" she knocked again and entered, "Professor Booth?"

The man at the desk looked up from his files and squinted at her from behind his black framed glasses, his blue-labcoat encased shoulders hunched over. "Yes?" He used his index finger to push the glasses further up his nose. "It's Dr. Booth actually, but…how can I help you?"

Brennan made her way further into the office, and paused when Dr. Booth stood.

"Ah…" he pulled in a breath, "Ms. Brennan." His lips formed into a hard line, and one of his eyebrows rose, "I should have known. How many times have I told you? _Dr_. Booth."

She just smirked and let one side of her jacket fall back as she rested her hand on her hip, her gun holster in place next to her badge, "Probably the same amount of times I've told you to call me Agent Brennan. _Special _Agent, actually."

She sat down and made herself comfortable on the couch across from the desk, kicking her feet up onto the nearby table, "How's it going, Squints?"

"Don't call me…" Dr. Booth pulled in a breath, "Don't call me Squints."

Brennan just shrugged and flicked at her fingernails, "You are wearing glasses after all."

There was silence for a moment, and then another sigh, "It's irrational to think that all people who need glasses are near sighted, Agent Brennan. In fact, some people need glasses for seeing things both near and far away."

_Yes…_

"I see…" was all she said, letting her eyes roam over his shoulders. "Working kind of late, aren't you? What's the matter, no girl squint at home to keep you warm?"

His cheeks flushed and he looked at her propped feet with disdain, "I don't know what that means."

_Oh, yesssssss………_

**--b&b--**

He kept his position behind the desk, not wanting this infuriating…agent to see how she was affecting him. How she always affected him. She worked for the FBI and through the new liaison program, qualified members of the Jeffersonian were sometimes required to provide forensic expertise. And so far, he'd been paired with Agent Brennan three times. The most recent case had involved them working…very closely together over a set of remains. Thankfully, she finally seemed to be getting it into her mind that he hated having his remains compromised. Just thinking of compromising made him remember the way she'd smirked at him on the way back to the Jeffersonian after their first case together. She'd insisted on driving her own FBI standard issued vehicle, and as a representative of a federally funded institution, he had no choice but to accept her conditions. But she'd turned to him from the driver's seat as she'd pulled up to the Jeffersonian, ran her eyes from his head to his gum boots, winked and said "See you, Squints", and he'd had to bite his lip to keep from reacting physically to her. He would never, ever hurt a woman, but he'd wanted to strangle her. Or…or maybe even _kiss_ her. That wasn't all, either. He'd been actually…_thinking_ about her. His thoughts were his worst enemy after a long day of scientific theory. It's not that he was ashamed of it; he was a man of science, after all. It was rational that his body would react to physical and visual stimuli. Couldn't be helped. But he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Did you want something, Agent Brennan?"

She pulled her feet off the table and eyed him, a slight smile curving one side of her mouth. Her hair was pulled back like it usually was when she worked, the dark strands neatly controlled in a small knot or twist or something like that. He watched as she stood up, her feet spread shoulder width apart.

Clicking her tongue against her teeth, she looked around the office, "I've got you figured out, Squints. You see…" she chuckled sarcastically and took a step closer to the desk, "Here I thought you were all about the science, but…" she clicked her tongue against her teeth again and shook her head with some disgust, "It's kind of sad, actually."

"What?" he sputtered, "I…what are you talking about? I'm a forensic anthropologist, the best in my field actually. You should know that. I helped you solve three cases, and…"

"Oh, I know all about that." She interrupted him, taking another step toward him. He swallowed as he watched her lean over to press her hands on the desk between them.

He sat down in the chair, pushing his glasses up his nose once more and then reaching for the file he'd been looking at when she'd interrupted him. "It's impossible to know everything about something, but…however, if you insist you know all about them, I can't think of anything else there is to discuss. Unless there is another case."

In a brief moment of challenge, he met her eyes. "_Is_ there another case?"

But she didn't back down from the challenging tone of his voice. In fact, it seemed to just make her more determined for whatever she had in mind here. "No, Dr. Booth…"

Her use of his preferred title gave him pause, and his fingertips paused against his file folder.

"No, Dr. Booth…" she repeated, her voice dropping to a murmur, "There is no case. But I do have some questions for you."

"I'm…" he flushed, leaning back when she leaned forward a bit more, "I'm quite busy, as you can see. I have a lot of important work to do, so if there isn't another case, I think perhaps it's best if you left."

"Busy?" She stood up, and he breathed a sigh of relief, his eyes finally being able to relax from their attempts to not stare down the front of her shirt.

"Quite," he repeated and tried to turn toward his computer.

But she just laughed, low in her throat, the sound like whiskey and…well, sex, if he was honest with himself.

"It's a Sunday night," she mocked. "No one else is here, and it's gorgeous outside, and you're too busy to enjoy any of it?"

He frowned, a crease forming on his brow, "My work is important. I have to concentrate on it at all times. It's something you wouldn't understand."

Their eyes met then, and for a moment, a brief moment of understanding _did_ arc between them, but he ignored it and motioned with his hand toward the office door, "So, thank you for stopping by, _Ms_. Brennan, but…"

Her lips curled into a smile that could only be described as victorious…but darned if he had any idea of what she'd just won.

"You concentrate on your work at all times?" she asked, "All times?"

Her fingers flicked against the buttons of her suit jacket, and his eyes were powerless not to look as her fingernails clicked against the buttons. She didn't unfasten them, but in his mind, he couldn't imagine anything else.

"Tell me, Dr. Booth…have you ever had sex?" her voice was low now, and she was walking around the desk. He froze and gasped when she placed her hands on the arms of the chair and spun it so he was facing her. "Cause I've seen the way you squints look at skeletons, and it makes me wonder. Maybe you don't even know what it's like to be touched by a woman…hmmm?"

His chest was expanding, along with other things, and… "This is highly inappropriate, and…"

"Just answer the question." She shrugged, not moving an inch. She was bent over slightly, her hands on the arms of the chair, a slight gap between her dress shirt and her skin. Again, he forced himself to keep his gaze locked with hers. But it was distracting him just as much and so he turned his face to look at his desk. If he could just concentrate on work, he would be okay.

"Because…" she continued, "here's the thing…"

Her voice was a near whisper, and she leaned further down to whisper in his ear, "I saw you, the other day. You were looking at me, and you wanted me. You think I didn't notice, don't you? Oh, I noticed. I was bent over, reaching for something from the trunk of my car, and when I turned around, you were there. You weren't just waiting for an evidence bag…"

He had nowhere to go. His neck was already turned as far as it would go, and if he turned toward her, his face would surely come into contact with hers. "You must be confusing me with someone else" he lied, desperate for her to believe him.

She laughed then, she actually laughed, and it made him stand even more on end. "I don't think so, Squints. I think for once in your life, a part of your body that's not your brain actually spoke up. But what I want to know is…" she released the chair and stood up straight.

He pulled in a thankful breath, but it was short lived when he turned to look at her and saw that she'd removed her suit jacket and was letting her hands run over the tight material of her wool skirt.

"What I want to know" she repeated, "is what you wanted to do about it."

**--b&b--**

She watched as his neck tightened as he swallowed hard. She almost felt sorry for him, she really did. Except…from the first moment she'd seen him, he'd been haunting her thoughts. A squint, no less. He wore those damn lab coats all the time and those glasses and his pants were too short half the time, but damn if she couldn't stop wondering if his shoulders were as broad as she imagined. If his waist was as tapered as she suspected under all that bulk of science. She'd lain awake wondering what it would feel like if he ever lost control. Would his brown eyes get darker or lighter in pleasure? Would his hands, the hands that so methodically examined evidence be strong on her skin or hesitant, like the soft tone of his voice?

But she was a professional, and she sure as hell wasn't going to get turned on by some squint who'd probably never seen inside a woman's covers ever. So she'd just tried to forget about him.

But then…

She'd seen the way he'd looked at her at the crime scene. It had nothing to do with science and everything to do with chemistry. The male and female kind, and if she hadn't been so shocked, she would have called him on it at that moment. But once she'd recovered, she'd looked at his face to see it as composed as ever, and she'd convinced herself that she'd imagined it.

But her dreams had betrayed her, replaying the scene over and over with varying results, and once and for all, she just needed to know if she'd imagined it.

"What did you want to do about it?" she taunted. If her tone was rougher than kind, she couldn't help that. Her dreams had left her raw and she was getting desperate. "What does a squint like you usually do? Just ignore it? I've seen you with the rest of your scientists around here. It's like you don't even know women exist."

"That's irrational…" he gasped out, and then groaned when she undid one of the buttons of her dress shirt, "Everyone knows that both males and females are necessary for procreation and the continuation of the species…"

"Ah…" another button came loose and she watched as his eyes nearly crossed to avoid looking at the sliver of a fire engine red lace bra she'd just revealed, "So that's all you think of women, then? A means to procreation?"

She could feel her lips curve up seductively as another button was undone, "You haven't answered my first question, though…have you ever…_procreated_?" she mocked.

"Yes" he huffed, his hands clenching on the arms of the chair, his eyes now firmly locked in place on her waist, her most clothed part.

"With actual women?" she murmured, inching her skirt up in small increments, "Or with some creation your scientist buddies made in some dark lab. Tell me…" she taunted, "tell me, Dr. Booth…"

--b&b—

"She was real" he gasped, and then groaned as she stepped closer. His skin felt like it was going to explode all over, and it was concentrated most acutely behind the zipper of his practical khaki pants.

"She?" his tormentor whispered. "So, just one, then?"

He groaned again and looked down and away. "This is highly inappropriate, and I wish you'd…"

"You wish I'd what, Dr. Booth?"

His jaw tightened, "I wish you'd put your clothes…" he swallowed and looked at her, motioning up and down, "back together, and…on."

Her head tilted to the side, and she frowned. "Do you really want that?"

For a moment, it seemed as if she wasn't sure. And he knew that he'd looked at her with lust at the crime scene, just like she'd said. And he'd also let her imagine that she'd created it in her own mind. And now, he had an opportunity to get out of…this, whatever it was. Because, even though they had only worked together a few times, he sensed deep down that she was a good person. He'd been impressed with her compassion for the families of the victims, and while she mocked it verbally, he sensed she really did have respect for his work. But now, he wasn't sure what to do. His brain was betraying him and his baser nature was taking over. He could lie, and she would leave. Probably embarrassed, but she would leave.

Or he could tell her the truth.

--b&b--

She watched as some internal struggle crossed over his face. Standing this close to him, she could see the outline of a firm jaw. His shoulders were broad, and his hands…oh, his hands were so big, and so close to her. Had she really been wrong? She didn't think so.

"Tell me the truth," she whispered. "I know you love the truth."

His jaw locked then, and his eyes met hers, angry.

"Fine…_Agent_ Brennan," he spat out. "I find you sexually attractive, okay? More than any woman I've ever seen. But I happen to actually have self control, unlike you. I am not a slave to biological urges, and I can actually control myself in professional settings."

That stung a bit, but she was too far gone now. The anger in his voice aroused her more than anything, and she finished unbuttoning her dress shirt, letting it fall to the ground at her feet.

His breath released in a soft whoosh, and she bent over, all pretense of a joke gone.

"Why?" she asked softly, "Why so much self control? You're a healthy man, and I'm sure you've had women who are interested."

"Not really" he scoffed, and her heart paused for a moment.

"Not even…" she trailed off, taking one of his hands into hers. "Not even the woman you were with…?"

His jaw tensed and he nervously pressed his glasses up his nose as she brought his hand up to press against her lace covered breast. They both groaned then, and her eyes widened when they met his.

"That was clinical," he confessed. "We were in college, and curious about the inner workings of sexuality, and while we were both satisfied physically, there seemed to be no need to continue. We'd already learned everything there was to know."

Or so he'd thought.

But the softness of her skin in contrast to the rough scrape of the lace of her red bra, combined with the way her nipple was pebbling into the skin of his palm made him wonder if he'd been missing out on something.

"Let me teach you…" she confirmed his musing. "Let me show you. You're so damn smart, the smartest man I've ever known…' she brought his other hand to the edge of her skirt, shivering when his fingertips rubbed against her skin there. "Let me _teach_ you…"

His fingers were brushing up against what he thought might be lace garters, and his mind went blank for the first time in his life. "What do I do?"

She smiled then, and let his hands fall from hers. Standing up straighter, she reached with one hand and undid the knot of her hair, letting it fall like waves along her bare shoulders, "Just let me do everything."

**--b&b--**

She turned then and began walking around the desk. As she made it about halfway around, she turned around, her upper half highlighted by the dim lights from the display case. He could see her reflection in the mirrored wall behind it, and behind her, he could see his own reflection. Even from the distance, he could see the flush of his cheeks, the clasp of his hands on the chair.

"Are you coming?" she purred, and his eyes met hers then. Exhaling quickly through his nose, he stood up suddenly. So sudden that his chair spun backward and crashed into his computer cart. He flinched at the noise, and turned back to it.

"It will be okay" she promised, and smiled at him, both in kindness and seduction.

He couldn't believe this was the same woman who'd taunted his vocabulary and lab coat and pristine working conditions. He must be dreaming, he figured, even though no dream he'd ever had was this linear, no matter how rational he was.

He swallowed and walked around his desk, following her over to the couch. She pressed her palms to his shoulders and tightened her hands over him, letting them run down to his elbows and back up. A small sigh escaped her lips, and a surge of…something…rose up in him.

Something elemental and not altogether unpleasant.

But then she was smoothing her hands down the front of his chest and he could hardly diagnose his own reactions.

"Let's take of this jacket, shall we?" Her fingers were nimble and she undid the buttons before smoothing her hands back up his chest to his shoulders, sliding the blue lab coat off his body and to the floor. "Ah, much better," she smiled at him.

They were so close that her breasts were pressed against his chest, and he groaned, wanting to press closer and also pull back so he could look at her again.

She took the dilemma out of his hands by pushing him back. Startled, he fell back, reaching back with his hands to find the couch cushions breaking his fall. He watched, his tongue thick, as she lifted her skirt up another inch, giving herself enough room to stand with her legs on either side of his.

"Take off your shirt, too" she requested, pleased when he didn't bother with the buttons but instead just pulled it up and over his head.

She gasped, and he froze, trying to compartmentalize her reaction.

"You've got to be kidding me."

Her low whisper caught him off guard, and he studied her, watching as her eyes caressed his skin, her hands clenched at her sides. All of a sudden she blinked and then tilted her head to the side.

"Impressive," was all she said before bending down and taking both of his hands back to hers. She slid them under her skirt to the edge of the lace thigh highs only inches below her sex. "Can you feel this? Do you feel how rough the lace is against my skin? It's a contrast" she instructed, feeling empowered by the hitch in his breath, "Sex is all about contrast. It's about hard in soft, your hard cock in my soft…" she leaned over and let her teeth run over the edge of his earlobe, "_pussy_" she whispered, just to torment him. And sure enough, she felt his hands tighten against her legs.

Feeling very pleased, she pulled back a bit. "Keep your hands right there."

When she removed hers and he didn't move, she smiled and rewarded him by letting the straps of her bra fall down her shoulders, "Would you like to see my breasts right now?"

His eyes moved frantically from his hands up to her face before finally settling on her chest, "Y-yes…" he swallowed, squirming slightly in his seat, "Yes, please."

His polite request made her feel warm, and she reached behind her, unclasping the bra. But instead of letting it fall from her chest, she caught it at the last minute and held it over her breasts. "Now, Dr. Booth…" she couldn't help but tease, "you have to really want this. This isn't for scientific inquiry, or whatever, right?"

"No, no…" he shook his head, "I want to see you"

"Okay…" she let the bra fall from her front between them and it landed on his knees.

He gasped and stared at it, and then her chest, and then the bra again.

She smiled and looked down. "Oh, I'm sorry…" she bent over and picked up the bra, giving him the most amazing view he'd ever seen. Her long dark hair fell against his pants and he couldn't help but squirm again. Her skirt tightened over his hands almost painfully and he just needed something to happen, but didn't know what.

When she let the bra fall to the floor beside her, she turned back and winked, "I think it's time you took something off too, don't you think?"

Bringing her hands to his wrists, she pulled them out from beneath her skirt before reaching down to unbutton his pants. His face was almost smothered between her breasts and hair and neck and skin and he shook as her deft fingers unzipped his pants. "Lift up" she encouraged and as he did, she let her hands slide to his ass, pulling his pants down his legs.

His hands came to rest on her back and then settled on her behind. He couldn't help it…

She paused but then stood up straight. "Stand up" she commanded "and step out of your pants."

He did as she instructed and kicked his shoes and pants off. She took a step back and looked him over from his head to his toes, her head tilting to the side when she saw bright red socks with skeletons on them. For a moment, her eyes met his, but he didn't react in any way.

"Your body is fantastic" she commented, letting her hands run over his bare shoulders, just as she'd imagined in her dreams. And they did not disappoint. In fact, they were more than she'd imagined, strong and wide and muscled. His chest was no different, and she was surprised at how tan it was considering he worked in the lab all the time. She chalked it up to his natural coloring and let her fingers move down his chest to his perfect washboard stomach. "This doesn't just happen…you have to work out."

Her eyes met his almost in challenge, and he nodded shyly, smoothing his hands down his sides, "I swim, and I do have a weight bench at my apartment. Sometimes…"

A humorless chuckle escaped his lips and he looked away.

"Sometimes, what?" she whispered, amazed that she was feeling such an emotional connection to him.

"Sometimes…" he pulled in a deep breath and met her eyes, "Sometimes I do feel things, after work. Things that the rest of the people I work with would think is irrational. I feel sad about death, sometimes, even though it's a natural part of the life cycle. And sometimes, I feel anger toward people who commit murders."

He was speaking to her very core, and she paused, her fingers still lingering against his skin. Trying to keep it light, she pushed gently, forcing him back onto the couch. "What else do you feel?" she asked, seeking out his eyes.

He looked up at her and shrugged, a blush covering his cheeks.

She reached behind her and unzipped her skirt, letting the dark gray wool slide down her hips to reveal a bright red lace pair of panties with ties at the sides. She stepped to the side and kicked her skirt away before moving to stand on either side of his legs again. "Would you like to feel me?"

His throat was working strongly now and he barely managed a nod as his eyes took in the long length of her legs and the smooth skin of her hips, interrupted only by the bright red of her underwear.

She smiled and then straddled him, letting one knee fall to either side of his hips.

"What would you like to feel?" she whispered taking his hands into hers, "Right here?"

She pressed his palms to her bare breasts and they both moaned at the sensation. She let go of his hands to grasp onto the couch behind him, pleased beyond pleased when he continued to caress her, his touch amazed and sure at the same time. He was one hell of a quick study, and she could not be more thankful.

"Do you feel the contrast?" she continued her education. "How rough your palms are against my flesh?"

"Yes," he grunted and shifted again, but this time, since she was above him, his shifting caused him to press against her, and they both shivered at the contact. "Please, Agent Brennan…"

She released the couch from behind her and ran her hands up and down his shoulders and arms, his smooth skin warming beneath her touch. "Touch me between my legs" she encouraged. "Be very gentle and light…"

He nodded once and then again as he let his fingertips slide down her stomach before resting lightly on the edge of her panties. She was slightly squirming now, but trying to control it and when he let his fingers move downward, she gasped and pressed into them. "Yessssssssssss"

He was a scientist after all, he knew what it meant when a woman was lubricated like this. It was a physical reaction toward optimal penetration conditions. But he'd never once felt anything like it, and just thinking about the fact that he was going to be engaging in penetrative conditions had his fingers tightening in response. At the last minute, he remembered she'd told him to be gentle and he pulled his hand back, sorry he'd overreacted.

But she just moaned and pressed his hand with hers, sliding it under her panties to her bare skin, by this time totally dripping over his fingers. "Ah, ah, ah!" he panted. "I can't…I don't know…"

She stopped and her nails bit into his shoulders, causing a pleasure pain to course over him, centering between his legs. Pulling in a deep breath, she moved back to stand in front of him. "Take off your boxers and then sit back down."

He did as she instructed, and her eyes widened at the long thick length of his arousal. She swallowed, wondering if she was getting more than she'd bargained for. But maybe it was just from this angle. Surely he couldn't be that big.

"Agent Brennan?" he was asking, and she looked back at him to see him sitting there, waiting. He reached up with one hand to pull off his glasses, but she shook her head.

"Leave them on."

His hand paused in mid air, but then he let it fall back to his side, his eyes pinned to her heaving chest.

"Untie my panties."

He reached up with both hands and released the ties on her hips, staring intently at her as the red material fell between her legs and fluttered to the floor.

Silently, she lowered herself back onto him and reached between them to wrap her hand around his erection. They both groaned, and he bucked up. She was amazed that her fingers couldn't quite wrap around him. How could this be possible? A gorgeous genius braniac scientist with the warmest eyes and biggest cock she'd ever seen? And he was all hers…

She'd only meant to tease and entice him when she'd come into his office. She'd never imagined that she'd be feeling such a connection to him as she spread her legs wider and allowed the tip of him to enter her before moving her whole body lower to embrace all of him.

She tilted her head to the side, letting her hair caress her shoulders as she began to move. He moved beneath her too, and she encouraged it with whispers in his ear and soft touches along his skin.

"How do you feel?" she had the presence of mind to ask, and he swallowed and pulled back.

For a long moment, he didn't answer. In fact, he never answered her verbally. Instead, he just leaned closer, keeping his eyes locked with hers, waiting for her to deny him permission. But she didn't, and a whisper of a second later, his lips were tentative against hers. It wasn't a deep or experienced kiss. It was just the press of lips against lips, the smoothness of skin and against skin.

He tensed, hard, and his head fell back, the veins in his neck strong as his hips lifted once, then again so forcefully that she almost fell back off of him. But she clasped onto his shoulders and fell forward, into him, their mutual orgasms powerful.

**--b&b--**

For a few moments, neither one spoke until she smiled a bit and then pulled back. She moved to stand up and looked down at him. A flush crept up his neck and he didn't quite meet her eyes.

"You were great," she whispered in encouragement.

His jaw tightened and he nodded his head back, but didn't say anything.

Feeling more naked than nude, Brennan bent over and picked up her clothes, walking to her desk to get her suit jacket before turning and facing him again. She thought he might be smiling and that he would leave with her, but he was just leaning back with his eyes closed.

Trying to think of something witty to say to complete the fantasy, but failing, Brennan dressed quickly and then left her office, waiting for Booth in the parking lot.

**--b&b--**

Booth sighed and then looked around before leaning over and pulling on his clothes. He felt a tightening in his chest as he left the office. He pulled off the glasses and stuck them in the pocket of the lab coat, draping that over his arm as he walked outside. He knew she'd be waiting for him, and he tilted his head to the side. A smile crossed his lips at her expectant expression. He couldn't help but lean down and press a kiss against her lips, "You go on home. I'm going to run to my apartment and drop this stuff off. I'll see you later, okay?"

If she was surprised, she didn't show it much beyond a slight pause in her response. "Okay…"

He turned and walked away, and just as he reached his SUV, he turned back toward her, "Jared was at my place when I left, so I might talk to him for a bit. If you're too tired, don't wait up. I'll won't be too late, though, okay?"

Brennan nodded and waved slightly, "Sure…no problem."

**--b&b--**

**11:00 PM**

Booth entered the apartment, trying to be quiet in case she was sleeping. The living room was dark except for a small light near the couch. He switched it off as he made his way back to the bedroom.

Once he was there, he could see that she was asleep. She was wearing one of his dress shirts again, and with the way she was positioned, he could tell she wasn't wearing anything underneath at all. His fists clenched and he stared at her for a moment as a fire began to stir in his being. He quickly removed his clothing and then walked into her bathroom, searching through her drawers until he found what he was looking for. Clutching in his hand, he turned and made his way back to the bed. Very carefully he unbuttoned the shirt she was wearing. He didn't take it off of her body, just parted it down the middle so her entire body was open to him.

"Bones" he whispered, "Bones, wake up…"

She frowned a bit, but didn't open her eyes.

Booth took the bottle of lubricant and coated his index finger. He pressed the moistened tip against her clit once and then let it rest against her opening. "Bones…wake up…"

Her eyes opened then in confusion, and he let his slick finger enter her, finding her G spot with perfect accuracy.

"Booth," she gasped, squirming a bit.

He just pressed with his finger, no other part of his body touching hers. "You made me act like I didn't know what I was doing, Bones."

Brennan watched as his eyes glittered and he leaned forward, letting just his finger touch her. It was wet, but she was getting wetter too, just like he knew she would.

But I DO know what I'm doing, don't I? And I'm going to prove it right now. I'm going to make you come so fast, Bones" his voice was a low growl, and her nipples tightened in response. "Just so there's no doubt at all, you got me?"

He took his other hand and with his thumb and index finger, he flicked at her nipples, the ping of his fingernail a pleasant pain to her skin.

"Are you ready for it?" he taunted, his finger pressing for just an instant longer before he withdrew it, pleased that it came out twice as wet as it had gone in. Booth brought his face close to hers and their noses almost touched. He inserted his finger into his mouth and pulled it out with a hard pop. "No doubt, Bones. I'm the best. You can count to 100, or name all the bones in the body or sing your ABCs, Bones. Your choice. But it won't matter. Because before you're done, you'll be calling my name; you'll be coming so hard you can't think, you got it?"

She whimpered in confusion as he backed away before settling his mouth right over her sensitive clit. She bucked up, but he didn't relent.

In fact, his lips just tightened further. Her legs slid up until her feet were planted on either side of him and she began to leverage her weight there to lift her hips into him.

And Booth just followed right along with her. His hands were on either side of her feet and when she lifted, he lifted, his upper body in push up formation. The pressure of his lips against her never increased, never decreased.

She watched as his arms and shoulders and back tightened in perfectly trained movements. Years of pushups, years of training, and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Up and down, they both moved, his lips never leaving her.

In less time that it took him to finish 15 push ups, her body was tensing and pitching. And her eyes fluttered shut as she realized he was right. She was about to… "AH! Booth…oh, damn it. Damn it, Booth. Why?" Her voice was harsh in the otherwise silent room. Her question was out there, but they both knew the answer. "Oh, yes..."

He still didn't let go and as she twisted and writhed, he was right there, as if he could anticipate her every move.

With a strong lick right to her most sensitive nerves, he inhaled sharply, his eyes still predatory as he reared forward.

Brennan sank into the mattress, her eyes locked with his.

"No doubt, is there, Bones?' he taunted in a low growl as she came down from her orgasm. "Say it…"

"No doubt…" she whispered, her eyes closing, her neck arching as another streak of pleasure coursed through her body.

"Because I'm the best?" he insisted, leaning down to suck just as strongly at the skin of her throat.

"Best…" Brennan whimpered, "no doubt…"

Booth murmured his approval against her skin as he licked and sucked his way over her neck and chest. He was concentrating so hard that he didn't notice her hand move until it was firmly wrapped around his tight cock.

"Get inside me, Booth" she commanded, spreading her legs and trying to press him into her.

"Why should I?" he taunted, still pressing open mouthed kisses against her body.

She rubbed herself all over him, and when he groaned, she took the advantage and slipped him inside of her, "Because I'm the best, too…"

Booth paused and then chuckled against her neck as he sank all the way into her welcoming heat. "No doubt, Bones."

**--b&b--**

_**Special thanks to pal Smurfs for the squint/cop fantasy idea and to sleeplessinatlanta for the "no doubt" Booth stuff and excellent editing!!**_

_Also, a note on reviews. I love them, like any writer. I tend not to reply to them until a story is completely over; it's what I have to do to stay focused. But I do love getting them for each chapter. A lot of people have put these 'week' stories on their favorites list without reviewing. That's okay, I guess. But please feel free to tell me how you feel about them, or send me a private message. I don't bite (but Booth might, if you ask him nicely, haha). And to those of you who HAVE faithfully reviewed many times over the past three 'weeks', well, I am so indebted to you. I don't take those for granted._


	2. Day Two: Monday

_I'm such a Booth sometimes; I've told you all that before. Not just that I blush a lot when I'm writing these stories, but for a lot of reasons. It's one of the reasons why I love him so much. Once in college, I took a personality test that was created to predict potential marriageable matches. I remember when I was done that the person administering the test looked at me and was like "Oh, I'm sorry"._

_He went on to say that my 'ideal' match would be someone rational, someone who would balance out my intuitive way of approaching life etc. But the problem with it, he continued, was that a person who is rational would never ever let himself be interested in someone like me, because…you guessed it…it wouldn't be rational!_

_Haha, so, yes…good times. But also, remember the part from RW2 when Booth is running and trying to figure out if he should bail out Jared? He feels like it's the right thing to do, but he isn't sure. But is he unsure because he doesn't want to disappoint Brennan? And if he does what he thinks she wants, he'll be disappointing Jared, and so either way, he'll be disappointing himself, because he prides himself on not disappointing anyone? Yeah, that's how I feel right now._

_Because, for the first Fantasy Week, it was the ideas of the fantasies, and then I happened to be able to weave in somewhat of a storyline. By the time that was over, it was clear there was a story that needed told, and so the RWs were born. And if in a chapter, there was no room for sex, well, that was okay…_

_But now, we're back to fantasies. Where the sex has to take the driver's seat, and, well, I will try to keep the story real, as much as I can._

_But do you see where I'm coming from? Some people love the smut; some people love the story lines!_

_I feel like I'm delivering 50% on each, which feels like I'm disappointing 100 % of the people._

_I have issues…_

_Paging Dr. Sweets…!_

_Oh, and one more question…what's a 'lemon' in regards to FF? Is that a good thing? People have been mentioning them in the comments. Where I live, a 'lemon' is something bad. If someone sells you a car and says it works, but the car always breaks down and costs a lot more than it's worth, that's a lemon. So…I'm not sure what to think. Help a girl out!_

**--b&b--**

**Monday**

**7:15 AM**

Brennan woke to the sound of glass breaking, and her eyes opened quickly. It was the one sound she could never sleep through. Willing her heart rate to slow to a normal pace, she pulled in deep and steadied breaths and blinked as she looked around her bedroom. Everything looked normal. The other side of the bed was empty, and she could hear muffled curses coming from the kitchen. Suspecting Booth, and hoping he wasn't hurt, she pushed off the covers from her body and swung her legs off the side of the bed. It was chilly in her apartment and so she walked over to her drawer to pull on a pair of yoga pants before buttoning up Booth's shirt partway.

"Booth?" she asked as she made it to the kitchen.

He was standing in the middle of it, completely dressed for work, staring down at what used to be her coffee pot. His eyes rose and met hers, and he flushed before bending down again without saying a word.

"What happened?" Brennan asked, walking to the other side of the room to open the closet and pull out a broom.

"I dropped the coffee pot" he answered, and Brennan paused with her hand on the closet doorknob. His voice was…off, somehow.

She turned around and he was standing again. Their eyes met and held, and she knew something wasn't quite right. It was in these moments that she wasn't sure what was worse. She knew something was wrong, but she had no idea what it was. It was almost better not even knowing something was wrong. When she didn't know what to do because she didn't know what was wrong…it was so frustrating.

Booth didn't say anything and just reached out with his hand for the handle of the broom. Brennan gave it to him and watched as he cleaned up the glass, sliding it into a paper bag.

"What's the matter?" Brennan finally asked as he brushed past her on his way to the trash can. When he didn't answer, she put her hand on his arm as he walked by her again, "Booth…what's the matter?"

He froze, and she could feel the tension rising off of his shoulders in waves.

"You have to just tell me, Booth. Please tell me" Brennan tried to keep her voice low and encouraging like he would do. "Is this because of…the fantasy last night?"

His nostrils flared and his jaw tightened as he swallowed roughly, "No…" he answered as he straightened his tie and kept walking toward her kitchen sink.

"Booth…"

Brennan followed him over and stood next to him, "If it is, then…I'm sorry. I thought…"

"It's not, okay? Not that it was totally my thing, but…" He turned again, and huffed, "Don't look at me like that!"

Annoyed, Brennan crossed her arms over her chest, "I can look at you any way I want to. They're MY eyes."

"Yeah, well I have to look at them!" Booth argued, turning on the water tap with great force and shoving his glass under the stream.

"Well…that's not my fault" Brennan frowned, "Just tell me what's wrong."

When he didn't answer, she ran through the events of the night before. "Is this because you almost took advantage of me in my sleep?"

"What?" Booth scoffed and whirled around, a deep flush settling against his cheeks, "I did NOT take advantage of you."

Brennan shrugged, "You were about to enter my body while I was asleep, Booth."

"You were awake, Bones" he insisted, "I made sure of that."

His shoulders tensed even more if possible, "Now, you _are_ upset about that," Brennan sighed. "Don't be. I didn't mind it."

He didn't answer her, just stood at the sink and drank his water.

"Damn it, Booth. What is it?" Brennan insisted, "_Is_ this about last night in my office? Because you liked it. Some things you just can't hide, and you were more aroused than you've ever been."

"Son of a bitch, Bones" he huffed and turned his back to her, "Can you just drop it?"

_No_, Brennan wanted to shout, but she held back. Her jaw shifted to the left and her fingers fluttered at her sides. If Booth were looking at her, he'd be able to see that she was nervous.

And then he'd turned and _was_ looking at her, and his eyes softened. "I know what you're thinking. Look, Bones…" He ran his hand through his hair and cupped the back of his neck for a moment. "I'm not weirded out by you, or grossed out by your fantasy or anything like that, okay?"

Slightly annoyed that he'd been able to pinpoint how she was feeling when she still had no clue what was bothering him, she crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked away.

"You were kind of mean to me, Bones" he whispered, and her eyes flew up to meet his.

Staring at him for a few seconds, she considered his words, "Agent Brennan" she clarified.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes, fine. '_Agent Brennan_' was mean to '_Dr. Booth_', okay?" he quotemarked.

"And so…" Brennan tilted her head to the side and considered his logic, "You think that my fantasy was to be mean to you?"

Her voice was low and quiet in the kitchen, and Booth frowned and looked away. "No, Bones… I…"

He pulled in a deep breath and met her eyes. "Was I mean like that, to you? You know…when we first met?"

Brennan's silence was his answer, and he chuckled humorlessly and turned back to press his hands to the counter on either side of the sink.

"Booth…"

His shoulders were tense, and he shook his head, staring down to the stainless steel, "I'm sorry, Bones. I mean…I know we didn't get along always, but…" His head turned and he met her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"No…Booth" Brennan tentatively placed her hand on his back, his black suit jacket slightly strained against his shoulders, "You weren't mean. I mean, not that mean. You weren't the nicest to me, or my team, but…I don't know. Even if you didn't like me, I always thought you respected me. You stood up for me with Cullen, and I…you called me Bones then, and I hated it…" she chuckled. "But now I don't hate that."

"Yeah?"

Brennan lifted one of his arms and brought it around her shoulders. "Yes. Now, in fact, I kind of love it. No one else knows this, but I've always felt that Temperance didn't quite fit me. And when I found out that my parents first named me Joy, well…"

Booth's eyes were soft and encouraging, and Brennan tucked her chin to her chest as she continued, "Well, then, that just didn't quite fit either, you know?"

"Bones…"

"But that fits, right?" She shrugged, "It's kind of our thing."

Booth pulled her close and pressed a kiss against her forehead, "It totally fits, Bones."

He leaned back a bit, "So, we're solid?"

Brennan rolled her eyes, "Why do you always say that?" She chuckled and shook her head. "What does that even mean, anyways?"

"It means…" he pulled her even closer, "That we're good. That we're so solid that nothing can break us. Not even us."

Brennan didn't answer for a moment, and Booth turned her around to stand directly in front of him. "So, are we?"

"Sure" she shrugged, and then put out her fist in front of her, "So are you going to hit my fist or something now?"

Booth chuckled and bumped her fist with his, "You know it baby."

Brennan looked at Booth's face. All of sudden, her features softened, and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

Booth paused for a moment, stunned, but then he wrapped his arms around her too, and they stood in the kitchen like that for a few quiet moments.

His chin rested against her shoulder. "Good morning, Bones…"

**--b&b--**

**1:00 PM**

"So…how's your book coming?" Angela asked Brennan as she sat across from her at the diner, "Good?"

Brennan sighed, but nodded. "I think so. I'm on my way to the publisher again to drop off what I got done this morning, and hopefully that will be good enough. I'm stuck on one part, and not really sure how to solve it, but after I drop off these files, I'm headed to do some research."

"Ah, so it's not the good stuff you're stuck on?" Angela smiled and flagged the waitress over, "Coffee, cream. Please" she added with a smile, "And we'll both have an order of fries."

"Ange!" Brennan hissed when the waitress walked away. "Fries here are so fattening."

"True" Angela shrugged, "But there are no hot guys for us to steal some from, so screw it."

Brennan chuckled and tilted her head to the side. "That's actually quite rational."

"Enough of that," Angela waved a hand in the air, "Tell me more about this book problem…" She looked up quickly and waved, "Oh, hey, Wendell! Come and join us!"

Brennan turned in her seat to see her grad student approach. "Hello, Wendell" she nodded.

"Hello" he smiled at both women, "Thank you for the offer, but I'm getting my lunch to go. I have to get back to the lab and get to work if I want to leave in time for the hockey game."

"Oh right!" Angela grinned and looked at Brennan before winking at Wendell. "Good luck tonight, and watch out for those rink bunnies."

Brennan frowned, "They have rabbits at the skating rink? I've never noticed them before." She turned toward Wendell with a serious nod, "But you _should_ be careful. Rabbits look cute and cuddly, but they can be quite aggressive. They are known to bite ankles, you know, so…"

Wendell looked between her and Angela and just nodded again, "Thank you, Dr. Brennan. I'll take that under advisement."

With a slight blush on his cheek, he turned and walked back to the checkout counter. Brennan turned toward Angela to see her friend laughing. "What's so funny, Angela?"

"Sweetie…" she laughed. "We weren't talking about actual rabbits. I was talking about _rink bunnies_. Rink bunnies are these girls who kind of skank around the skating rink and sort of prey on jocks, you know…for sex and status and stuff. You know how it is. They _can_ be _very_ aggressive, so you were right on that part, though."

"Ah, I see…" Brennan nodded, a slight flush creeping onto her cheeks. "But they probably don't bite hockey players on the ankle, do they?"

Angela leaned back in her chair and laughed again, "Probably not. But who knows…maybe Wendell likes that kind of thing."

Brennan laughed too and shook her head before looking out the window of the diner.

"Are you going to the game?" Angela asked her.

"What?" Brennan turned back to her friend and waved her hand in the air. "Probably not. Booth told me about it, but I'm working on my book, so I told him I didn't know if I would make it."

"I see," was all Angela said, and then their food was there. "Well after his game, you should ask him to help you with the steamy parts of your next book. You know he's dying to put his two cents in."

Brennan smirked and popped a fry into her mouth. "Maybe."

"Speaking of Booth," Angela leaned in and smiled, "He stopped by the lab this morning, and you'll never guess why."

Brennan's brow creased in thought.

"Aren't you going to guess?" Angela asked.

"Why would I, Ange? You just told me I'd never guess, so…it would be irrational for me to continue to speculate."

"Ah, right, right" Angela nodded, "Well…" her shoulders lifted in a little wiggle, "He stopped by with a box of doughnuts and he walked around and told each one of us how much he admired our work and appreciated us. Hodgins, me, Cam…it was kind of sweet, actually."

Brennan blinked and her stomach warmed in a way that had nothing to do with the coffee in her mug or the fries on her plate. "I need to go, Ange. I have a lot of work to do."

"Oo-kay…bye, I guess." Angela sat back in her chair and watched as Brennan stood up quickly and left the diner. Raising her eyebrows, she looked around the diner and then stole one of Brennan's fries and ate it.

**--b&b--**

**7:00 PM**

"So Dr. Brennan actually told me to beware of rink bunnies because they might bite me on the ankle." Wendell leaned over to Booth in the locker room.

Booth chuckled and fastened his shin guards, "Nice."

"She is the most literal person I've ever known," Wendell continued as he pulled on his hockey sweater over his pads, "but she'll always tell the truth, that's for sure."

Booth nodded and leaned down, lacing up his skates. "Yep…"

"So…you know…" Wendell paused, "Congratulations and all of that."

Booth froze and then turned his head to look at the younger man, "Just keep your mind on the game, got it?"

"Right, right," Wendell shook his head. "Sorry."

Booth watched as Wendell walked away, and once he was alone, he let a smile cross over his lips. _Rink bunnies_. Man, Bones was awesome. His chest tightened as he wondered what she had in mind for him once he got home. He only hoped the game would go the way he wanted so he'd be in a good mood. But whatever it was she wanted to do, he'd do it. He would.

**--b&b--**

**8:30 PM**

Brennan sighed in frustration as she stared at her computer screen. It was blank and even when she'd tried to type a few words, just to fool her eyes into thinking she was 'on track', she still couldn't manufacture anything worth much. A quick glance at the clock showed that Booth probably wouldn't be back for another two or three hours.

_You could go see the rest of his game…_

Angela's voice spoke up in her subconscious, and Brennan frowned. She really didn't have time for that. But then again, she _was_ just sitting here, not getting much accomplished. Perhaps if she took in some recreational sporting events, her mind would clear in such a way that she could rationally and effectively continue her progress on her novel.

"Yes. That is a good plan," she affirmed to herself, quickly closing her computer and walking back to her bedroom to change her clothes into jeans and a warmer sweater. As she stared at her closet, a thought struck.

A slight smile curved her lips, and she reached back into her closet to her rack of most seductive lingerie.

**--b&b--**

"THAT'S what I'm talking about!" Booth clapped his hands and nodded as he skated to the sidelines at the end of the first period. "Yeah, baby!"

He slapped his palm against the back of Wendell's helmet, "That was one hell of an assist, buddy. Nice work, Kirkson" he nodded toward his teammate, "Nice goal, bro."

His chest tightened in anticipation of being able to get back onto the ice. They had the big mo, baby, and if he had anything to say about it, his team was going to win this game and bring home the championship trophy. Hell. Yes.

**--b&b--**

Brennan smiled nervously at the usher standing in the doorway. He handed her a flier of sorts and took her ticket, motioning her toward her correct row. Brennan was tempted to tell him that she could read and understand the quite elementary row and seat system of the stadium. In fact, she could translate it into other languages and also determine the exact amount of pressure that would be needed to bring the entire building to a collapse, but instead, she just smiled and nodded as she accepted her ticket back and walked to her seat. Pulling her trench coat tighter around her body, she craned her neck to look out onto the ice, searching for Booth.

It wasn't hard for her to spot him. Even in the uniform that made him blend in with his other teammates, she identified his shoulder line. He turned around and she could see his wide smile as he skated with power toward the puck. She winced when he slammed into another player from the opposing team, but when Booth just spun around and also had the puck, Brennan was surprised. Booth yelled something she couldn't make out and was pointing with one hand while the other one expertly managed his hockey stick, all the while maintaining an impressive speed on his skates.

A smile crossed her own lips, but she was interrupted from her thoughts by some intense music. All around her people stood and in unison began shouting "Hey" at random moments. Unsure of her surroundings, Brennan chose not to participate and merely looked down to her flier.

_Championship game_, it read across the top, and Brennan froze before looking down to the ice again. Booth hadn't told her this was the championship game.

She looked to the scoreboard and realized that it was toward the middle of the third period. The score was tied three to three. Sitting back in her seat, she examined the rest of the stadium. People were standing and cheering. One woman was knitting while the man beside her was leaning forward, his face so red as he screamed something Brennan couldn't quite make out. The woman just patted him on the back and went back to knitting. Another family nearby was laughing at something and were all wearing matching shirts of some kind.

Brennan saw a line of women standing near the glass of the rink. Each one was dressed in skates and tight leggings, some with tighter sweaters, and some with puffy jackets. A smirk tilted the side of her mouth until she saw Booth skate past them. They all pressed their hands to the glass. As far as she could tell, Booth didn't acknowledge them at all, but she could see the intent of the females.

A sharp whistle brought her attention back to the game. All of a sudden, there was a sharp silence in the entire room, and she looked down to the center of the game where two players were squared off against one another. The puck dropped and then a steady buzz of anticipation began to build in the entire stadium.

But only one man kept Brennan's gaze. Booth was as intense as she'd ever seen him, but his mouth was open in a wide smile as he barked out command after command. His skating was impeccable and a testament to his strength. Circle after circle he made around the ice, yelling and encouraging his teammates while keeping the other team in the check. Brennan felt a stirring in her lower belly begin to build as the clock neared the end of its time limit. All around her people were cheering and cursing and yelling, but she hardly heard any of it. Her eyes were tuned to Booth and the way he dominated the ice. The intensity began to build and build and he was skating faster and faster. Everything else was a blur but him as she clenched her hands together in her lap. From one end of the ice to the other, both teams tried to get the puck into the goal, but it was getting to the end of the game.

Booth received the puck and all around her people began to chant in unison.

10

9

8

7

Brennan's breath was suspended as she watched Booth weave between defenders. He stopped suddenly and with the aim she knew was born of years of target practice, his entire body tensed and then released in perfect, perfect precision. The puck sailed through the air, as

4

3

2

As the buzzer sounded, a large majority of the stadium stood and began cheering so loudly that Brennan was shocked. She looked around to see if she recognized any of them. None of them knew Booth as far as she could tell. But they were cheering for him as if they knew him and loved him.

Looking back down to the ice, she felt her whole body almost spasm at the complete joy on Booth's expression. He was skating in random patterns now, his arms in the air, his smile as big as she'd ever seen it. Other members of his team grabbed him around the waist and punched him, and he just laughed and punched them back, tossing his stick onto the ice and grabbing Wendell into a headlock.

After a few moments, he lined up with the rest of his teammates and skated in a line toward the other team, graciously shaking their hands before skating to a covered hallway.

But Brennan sat in her seat, still stunned.

**--b&b--**

Booth laughed at the champagne that was sprayed into his face. "Okay, okay…enough." He held up his hands and then shoved at his teammate, "Okay, I'll say something."

He huffed and wiped his face with the edge of his jersey. "We did it, men. We showed those state bastards that the FEDERAL government will ALWAYS have jurisdiction. Even on the ice, baby!"

The rest of his team cheered, and Booth laughed and held up one hand, "I just want to say…"

The men quieted down, and Booth nodded, "I just want to say that it's been an honor to be your team captain this year. I don't take that for granted. I'll see you next year, and keep your stick on the ice."

"Here here!" a voice called from the back.

"To Booth!' another called from near the showers.

"To Booth!" the cheer rose up and Booth flushed and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. Just clean up and get the hell out of here, you losers" he called, sitting down onto the bench behind him.

As team captain, he always made it a point to be the last one out of the locker room. It wasn't written anywhere, but he did feel responsible for these guys.

He was leaning against the lockers, and he opened his eyes, getting the feeling that he was alone in the locker room finally.

His back was tightening up, and he needed to get into the shower to clean up and warm up his muscles before he went home to Bones.

_Bones…_

He closed his eyes for just a moment more.

Oh, he was in one hell of a good mood. That was for damn sure. He could just imagine opening the door to her apartment. She'd be waiting for him, maybe have some candles lit. She'd be wearing a blood red silk nightgown, and…

"Hello, Booth."

In his mind, he could already imagine her greeting him. He could almost hear the sound of her voice.

"_You were incredible_."

**--b&b—**

Brennan watched as Booth's eyes flew open. She was standing about three feet away from him, and his eyes were glazed over. A whimper escaped his lips as he stood and backed up, his frame hitting the solid lockers behind him, "Bones!"

His sharp hiss turned to a gasp when she removed her trench coat to reveal her body encased in the tiniest dress he'd ever seen. The pale peach color practically melted into her skin and with the way her body was reacting, she might as well have been naked. Her nipples were tight against the dress and her legs were spread slightly further apart than decent. "Bones…" he repeated.

"Booth…" she whispered, and reached for the hem of her dress pulling it up and over her head in one moment, leaving her totally naked to his gaze, "That was incredible. I've never seen anything like it. I was all prepared to seduce you," she rambled. "I was going to be a rink rabbit and wait till everyone left and come in here and tease you. I was going to pretend to be stupid, but I can't…"

_Rink rabbit?_ Booth's mind felt clouded by her words, but she hadn't stopped speaking. She was saying something about ice and knitting and hey and pucks and then more ice, and…

By this time, she was standing in front of him and she'd pressed his body back into the lockers with hers, "Except, I can't even think, Booth. I can't even think enough to pretend. And I don't know what to do. I need you. I need you to explain. Please…" her voice was desperate and her eyes were serious as her hands clamped to his shoulders. One of her legs began to rub against his, "Please…tell me. I need to know what you were feeling out there."

"Bones…" he groaned, "You can't…" his throat tightened. "You can't be naked in here. I can't…"

He couldn't have her naked in here. If she was, then it would be all he could think about any time he was in here. Ever. And he sure as hell wasn't going to have a hard on every time he was in this locker room.

"Booth…" she wasn't listening to him and just kept rubbing against him. If her eyes weren't so intense, he'd think this was some fantasy that she'd concocted. But not even in her most seductive mood would she be able to manufacture the way her eyes were almost pained in desire, the way her fingers were creating painful marks along his bare shoulders.

"Okay, okay…" he whispered, reaching around her to grab his jersey. "Put this on."

He pulled it over her head, and she inhaled and then shivered and shuddered so violently he had to grab onto her waist to keep her from falling backward.

"Bones, did you just…"

Her eyes met his, and she nodded, "I think so…"

Her voice was almost whiny in its desperation, and his chest began to heave.

"Okay, baby. Okay" he murmured, turning her around. "Okay, baby" he repeated over and over as he rested her back against the lockers, spreading her legs slightly. He reached down to free his penis, stroking it a few times to get it ready for her. Her hand joined his and together they brought it to her entrance. "Hurry…" Brennan's head was rolling back and forth against the locker, and her desperate gasp emblazoned him to action. Booth pinned her into place with his lips against hers as he slid his cock into her wet, soaking wet heat. "Okay, baby" he whispered against her lips, "Okay? Better?"

"Mmhmmm" she nodded as best she could and gasped, letting her feet settle to the floor on either side of his. Her eyes met his and then sharpened, "Tell me…"

--b&b--

Brennan had never felt so out of control as she did in this moment. It was the most irrational experience she'd undergone. But incredibly, Booth's hard cock deep inside of her was an anchor and she was able to momentarily settle. Pulling in a deep breath, she shuddered again. His hockey sweater was damp from what she could only guess was his sweat. It smelled dark and intense, but also like victory and almost like what she thought he'd been feeling on the ice. "Please, Booth…I need to know what it's like for you, on the ice."

He shifted his weight once, his control incredible. His shoulders were tense and his chest was heaving. His skin was slick and she couldn't resist bending over to lick against his shoulder, her teeth sinking in there. Booth groaned and thrust into her once, then again when she moaned.

"Tell me" she begged, even as she let her hands run down his back to clench his tightly muscled ass under her palms. "I need to _know_."

"It's good." He swallowed against her neck, "It's better than just about anything, Bones."

His voice was low and the timbre reached between her legs as surely as his erection, causing her to flutter against him.

"You've skated before," he continued. "You know what it's like to feel the way you almost feel like you're flying. But imagine that times 1,000. Imagine that you are really, really good at it" he bragged, "In fact, you're so damn good that when you were young, colleges came to your games to watch. And if you hadn't had to join the military to get the fuck out of your current life, you would have gone pro, baby."

Her hips began to twist and she leaned back to meet his eyes, "What else?"

Booth's nostrils flared and it looked like he was going to kiss her. But he didn't. Instead, he just pressed his hips that much closer to hers. "So imagine it's that good. But that's just when you're alone. Imagine that you have a team. A group of guys who worship the ground you walk on. And all year long, you've been a good team captain. You've let them make all the shots, you've let them get all the glory. But it's okay, because you love the team so damn much and it's enough to be out on the ice, right?"

He didn't wait for an answer and instead let his index finger reach between them to circle her clit. Brennan pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and moaned so loudly it was a wonder they weren't discovered.

"But then imagine it's the last game of the season" he continued, "the championship game. And the score is tied. And every body's counting on you. The clock is ticking down. _Ten_…" he tightened his touch around her, "_Nine_…"

With each number he counted, he circled her clit. Her eyes closed and her head fell back, her mind rushing back to the adrenaline she'd felt during the final seconds of the game. She imagined sitting closer to the ice. She imagined somehow being right behind Booth, on the ice as he was taking his perfect shot. And then she was imagining her body…so close to his. She could see from his eyes. His hands were her hands, and…she felt the _pressure_.

"_Six_…" he pressed his other hand against her ass, pulling her as tightly to him as possible, "_Five_, Bones…and just at that moment, you have to make a choice. Are you going to make it, or pass it? In that moment, you have to go on instinct. It's like everything you were made for has come down to that moment…"

"Yes!" Brennan gasped, understanding him, opening her eyes to meet his.

Booth's brown eyes were dark as coffee and narrowed in concentration. She could feel the way his cock was beading with his own moisture. As tight as he was locked inside of her, when it gathered enough, it dripped, and she felt the drop against her very core. "_Yesssss…_keep going. Booth_, keep going!"_

Holding as still as he could, he clenched his jaw in control, "And then, you just…let go. And watch as your perfect, your _fucking perfect_ shot goes in the goal, and Bones…" He was growling now, his voice so low and deep and rough and intense, and Brennan arched against him. Her nipples were so tight against the rough, _so perfectly rough_ fabric of his hockey jersey. Knowing that his skin had been the last to touch it caused her breasts to tighten even further. It was almost like his skin was on top of hers. "Bones…" he bit off her name, "it's the most amazing thing in the world. There's cheering and everyone thinks you're a hero, and for a moment, you can forget about every damn thing you've ever done wrong and believe them."

Yes. That was it. Brennan's body began to tense, and Booth's eyes bore into hers as he began to thrust steadily into her. "It's intense and scary and wonderful, and there's only one other thing in this world that makes me feel as good, Bones."

Brennan's lips parted even as her core began to ripple against him. Just before she shattered into a million pieces, he leaned down and bit at her earlobe, "_You_, Bones. You're better than a thousand perfect shots."

His careful whisper belied the firm thrusts of his huge hard on deep into the warm cradle her body created for him.

As she came down from her orgasm, he reached his, clamping his hands to her ass so firmly she could feel them all the way to her bones.

"BONES!" he rasped her name in such a release of pressure and adrenaline, and Brennan could only hold on for the ride.

"_Booth_," she hissed in sweet response when he stilled and then pulled his satisfied cock out of her.

**--b&b—**

Booth stood as still as he could for a moment, his eyes locked with hers. His hands ran up her sides to caress the skin of her ribs in gentle circles before he turned and tried to walk. His back betrayed him, though, and tensed in a spasm, and he was forced to sit on the bench, leaning over in pain.

"Booth!" Brennan pushed off from the lockers, coming to stand in front of him, her legs still slightly weakened. "You hurt your back? Why didn't you tell me?"

He waved her off, "It's no big deal, Bones. Just a little stiff is all. I'll be fine. I just need a hot shower and a couple of aspirin. It just tightened up after the game, and then…"

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I was so selfish, but…"

Booth laughed low in his throat, "I like your kind of selfish, Bones. And by the way…you're the sexiest rink bunny I've ever seen."

Her eyes narrowed and one side of her mouth curled up in disappointment, "I said rink rabbit, didn't I?"

Booth chuckled again and pulled her between his legs, "Yes, you did… but it was kind of cute, Bones." Leaning down to his bag, he reached for a towel and began wiping them both up.

She pulled in a deep breath, and then patted him on the shoulders, "Come on. I'll drive you home, and bring you to get your truck tomorrow morning."

"No can do, Bones. I can't just leave Federally issued vehicles in public parking lots all night long."

"Fine…" she smirked, "then I'll have to drive it and we can get my car in the morning."

"I don't think so" he huffed and stood. But when he took another step, he limped, and she noticed with a raise of her eyebrows.

"Okay" he growled, "But just don't tell anyone. And you have to put your clothes back on too. It's a rule."

Brennan laughed at him and then pulled off his jersey, smiling when his eyes crossed at her bare skin.

**--b&b—**

When they reached her apartment, Brennan walked back to her bathroom and began drawing a bath for Booth in her whirlpool tub. When he came inside, she was pouring some beads into the water.

"Oh, no way, Bones" he complained, "None of your flowery scented stuff. This is a manly bath."

Brennan shook her head at him and held up the jar.

Booth took it and looked at it, "For muscle relief, made with peppermint and rosemary." His eyebrow rose. "I don't want anything named Rosemary on me."

Pulling her close, he nuzzled his nose into her neck, "Just Temperance."

Brennan chuckled and shoved him away. "Just get into the bath, okay?"

He pulled on her arm when she tried to step past him. "Aren't you going to join me?"

Brennan paused, "I can't. I have to work on my book."

Booth's nose scrunched up, "Not tonight, Bones."

She laughed and pulled his hand from her arm, "I have to. Besides I'm really stuck on this one part, and I need to concentrate on it."

Booth sighed and then began pulling off his clothes. He sank into the steaming water and looked up at her, a decidedly not so innocent smile on his face, "Please? I could help be your muse."

Brennan looked at him from head to toe. If she laid the same way as him, there would be room for them both in the large tub.

"I'll even scrub your back, Bones," he offered, and Brennan chuckled.

"Okay…"

Turning to close the bathroom door to keep the heat in the room, she began to unbutton the coat she'd worn. Once it was off, she pulled off the dress she'd worn and let it fall to the floor. Using one hand for balance she slowly lowered herself into the tub. Booth shifted slightly so that she could lay against his back. The water sloshed around them, but then settled and after a moment, Brennan reached behind them both for the small button that would begin the jets she'd had installed when she'd purchased this apartment.

Booth's groan was louder than the now churning water, and she looked back at his face to see if he was okay. His eyes were closed and his head was tilted back in what she hoped was pleasure.

"Are you okay, Booth?"

One of his eyes cracked open and he let his hands come up to rest on her slick belly. "Never been better."

Brennan twined her hands in his and they were both silent for awhile. After a few moments, she turned her cheek to rest against his chest, "What are you thinking about?"

Booth pulled in a breath and let his hand caress her arm up to her elbow. "Honestly?"

Brennan turned so that her body was lying on top of his. "Of course."

He smiled and tucked her hair behind her ears, 'I was thinking about how pretty you are."

Booth watched as a blush that had nothing to do with the heat in the room crossed her cheeks, and he knew he'd guessed right. "I mean, Bones…you're gorgeous, and sexy as hell, and smart and beautiful and all of that, but sometimes, I just think you are really, really pretty." His index finger slid down her nose and then rested against the sweet slope of her shoulder, "Here, and here…"

He let his hands move down to her waist where he cupped her and lifted her forward a tiny bit. His lips began to caress the skin below her neck, "Here…"

Booth sank a bit deeper in to the water so he could reach her breasts, "Here…" his lips and nose nuzzled against the inside of her curves, "So pretty" he whispered.

"Booth…" she tried to protest and he met her eyes and smiled.

They stared at one another for a few moments until his head leaned back against the rim of the tub. "I love you, Bones," he spoke in a low voice.

Brennan slid back and met his lips with hers. Booth groaned and then shifted their bodies so she was turned with her back against his front again. He pressed kisses to her shoulders and neck even as the jets around them pressured him into a firmer touch. But he didn't give in.

"Can I pick the fantasy for tomorrow?" he whispered, letting his fingers nestle gently between her legs. She parted them for him and began to rotate her hips in counter time to his measured touches.

"Yes…" she agreed. She would have agreed to anything if he would just keep on touching her.

"Thank you" he whispered. "Now…how's about you let me muse you a little bit?"

Brennan smiled and then groaned in a chuckle at his goofy joke. But she couldn't deny that he knew what he was doing. "Okay…"

Booth concentrated his touch just right and gently brought her body to the sweetest, most exquisite crest of an orgasm she'd ever experienced.

"How?" she whimpered as she rotated her hips in slower and slower rotations until she was resting against him again. The water around them was cooling, and it was time to get out of the water, but neither wanted to move for just a bit longer.

"It's because of love, Bones. That's what makes it so good between us."

"That's not provable scientifically," she argued, her head lolling back into his shoulder.

"I know," he nodded and then pushed her gently to stand up. They got out of the bath and emptied it. Brennan let Booth dry off their tired bodies before he led her to the bedroom. She walked to her closet for a nightgown, and he pulled on a clean pair of boxers, and they met at the bed, pulling down the covers together and sliding beneath them. Their bodies found one another there, and their arms and legs wrapped around each other, even as sleep began to overtake them.

"Maybe we'll be the ones to prove it" he mumbled into her shoulder, "Maybe, Bones."

She just pressed her face deeper into his chest, with a contented sigh.

**--b&b—**

**Everybody still good?**


	3. Day Three: Tuesday

**Hello, hello! You are all way, WAY too kind! I'm blushing at your reviews! Thank you, thank you very much! I am not going to lie. **

**This chapter was brought to you by Midol, sweatpants and oreos. I say oreo****S**** because I can never eat just one…………row.**

**Haha**

**--b&b--**

**Tuesday**

**8:26 AM**

Booth awoke to a steady sound of _click_. Click, clickclick. Clicky…click click click.

Click click…"mmmmmmm….what time is it?"

He moved his neck a bit, his left cheek pressed to the pillow. His right eye opened, the only part of his body he felt like he could move.

Brennan stopped typing and looked over to him, "About 8:30."

His eyebrow rose. So okay, two body parts that worked. Score. Except..."I'm late…"

"No, Cullen called and said he wanted you to work late so you shouldn't bother to come in until around 11."

Booth groaned and tried to lift his upper body using his arms, but there was just no strength in his lower back for anything. "I hate working late. Besides…"

Brennan closed her computer and looked at him. "Besides, what?"

Booth muffled a groan into the pillow below him, his words coming out a combination of curses and mumbles.

"I can't understand anything you're saying, Booth" Brennan chuckled.

His shoulders tensed and then he turned to look at her again. "Why are you in here, Bones?"

His tone was kind and she shrugged a shoulder, "I don't know. I guess I just wanted…" Her lips curled up in a shy smile, "I wanted to be near you."

"That's nice, Bones," he smiled back. "So, Cullen called my phone, and you answered?"

Her smile fell a bit, "Are you mad?"

"Nope" he huffed, letting one of his arms slide across the sheet toward her. His hand cupped her thigh and squeezed gently, "Not one bit. I've always wanted a sexy secretary in my bed."

Her brow arched, and she slapped his hand away. "You are not a funny person."

Booth chuckled, "Oh yeah? You sure about that? Cause that's not what I hear. I hear I am pretty darn funny, Bones."

"Well…" her brow furrowed in concentration, and then her eyes lit up as if she'd gotten an answer. "Looks aren't everything, Booth."

"Oh ho!" he scoffed, "Bones…that was a joke!"

"I know," she smiled, nodding her head proudly. "I heard it on TV."

"Very good," Booth grinned, "Now lean down here and kiss me."

Brennan eyed him for a moment, her lips curling to the side in suspicion. "Why can't you come up here to kiss me?" she asked from her position against the headboard.

Booth's shoulders tightened. "I can. I just don't want to. I want _you_ to lean down _here_ and kiss _me_."

"Okay…" Brennan conceded, leaning down toward him. Their lips were a breath apart, and Booth bit his bottom one in expectation. But just as they were about to meet, Brennan moved back quickly, and Booth fell forward, a loud groan of pain emanating from his throat.

"I knew it!" Brennan crowed. "You are in pain!"

"Well you don't have to sound so damn happy about it, Bones," Booth grumbled into the mattress. "It's not my fault that my back feels like a semi truck parked on it all night."

Brennan laughed and then her eyes softened. She let her fingers smooth against the skin of his back and then bent over and lightly brushed her lips against his.

"Mmmmmm….." he whimpered, straining toward her. But Brennan just smiled and rested beside him.

"Is it always like this?"

Booth shrugged a shoulder and winced a bit, "It's pretty bad today. I guess I'm getting old-_er_" he admitted, curling up his lip in disgust when she smiled. "But don't tell anyone that."

"Okay."

Brennan patted him on the back as she got off the bed, walking toward her bathroom.

"Hey, where are you going?" Booth grunted. "I thought you wanted to be near me!"

Brennan laughed and then reappeared near the bed, "Here…"

She handed him a glass of water and some pain medicine, making sure he took it. "Now, just relax."

Straddling his waist, she gingerly let her weight fall against his lower back. "Too painful?"

Booth grunted a bit, but shook his head, "Nah, it feels good actually."

"I'm glad," Brennan murmured as she poured some oil onto his back. "Just relax," she repeated.

Brennan began a light pressure against his shoulders, smoothing the oil down his arms. "I love your body."

Booth pulled in a deep sigh as her hands began to knead along the base of his neck, moving down his spine.

"You know I've wanted you for a long time, right, Booth?" she crooned softly, her fingers pressing against his skin. His muscles were very tense and she worked them with increasing pressure, monitoring his groans and sighs. "Remember when we were first partners, and I came to your apartment and Tessa was there?"

Booth snorted, but didn't say anything.

Brennan smiled, letting her hands slide over his ribs before moving back up to his neck and shoulders. "I was jealous of her then. I wanted to know what it would feel like to do this exact thing. I didn't always like you, but I _always wanted you_."

Booth's hips shifted slightly, and Brennan began to knead his back in deep circular motions. "So what is my fantasy going to be tonight?"

Her pitch never changed, and she hoped Booth would be too relaxed to know she'd led him into somewhat of a verbal trap. But as much as she'd molded his body, his mind was still somewhat alert, and he chuckled. "I'm not telling you, Bones."

She let out a tiny growl, and he chuckled again. Retaliating, she began to almost pinch and squeeze his muscles, but it felt so good that Booth just sighed and sank deeper into the mattress.

Taking pity on him, Brennan eased her touch and used a bit more oil to loosen his muscles.

She could feel his buttocks tighten underneath her, and just when she thought he might be ready for a massage on his front, she stopped and lifted her hips up. "Okay, Booth," she purred, but he didn't respond.

Bending down, she saw that his mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were closed. He snored softly, and she studied him for a few moments before smiling and sliding off of him all of the way. She wiped her hands on her sheet and then picked up her computer, making her way out to her living room to work on her book.

**--b&b—**

**8:50 PM**

Brennan sighed and stared in her mirror, examining her appearance. Booth had called her at lunchtime, telling her to be ready by nine PM, that he was going to pick her up and take her somewhere. She needed to be ready, she needed to have her hair in 'one of those ponytail things', he'd said, and she needed to be wearing a skirt.

"And not a tight skirt, either, Bones" he'd growled, "A nice and…girly one. One that I can get my hands under. Easy, like. And then meet me outside your apartment. Got it?"

She'd assured him she could understand his simple instructions, but he'd asked her again, seriously.

With one last look in the mirror, Brennan smiled. She smoothed her hands down her dress.

She grabbed a light sweater on her way out the door, her ponytail brushing lightly against her neck.

Once she was outside, she paused, a disbelieving laugh rising in her throat. Booth was sitting in the driver's seat of a bright red convertible. It was old, and she was sure he knew every single fact about it. Maybe that was why he was grinning from ear to ear as he rested one hand along the seat. His long fingers tapped against the passenger seat headrest and he winked, "Get in, baby."

Brennan rolled her eyes, but smiled as she opened the door. His eyes lingered on her bare legs, and then he met her eyes. He shifted nervously in his seat and blushed a bit. "Ready?"

"I don't know what we're doing, so it's impossible for me to say if I'm ready or not," Brennan challenged.

Booth just tapped her nose with his finger and then nodded, "Let's go."

Soon they were driving through the city, and then into some countryside. It was getting darker out, but the early evening breeze was nice against their skin. Booth had the radio on, but too low for Brennan to make out any of the words that were being sung. Booth rested his right arm against the back of the seat, not quite touching her while his left hand casually clutched the steering wheel.

Brennan realized she'd been studying him and not where they were going, and she was surprised when the car stopped. Booth turned toward her, the white of his polo shirt a contrast against his dark jacket and skin. "We're here."

Frowning, Brennan looked around. "What is this place?"

Booth turned the engine off and tossed the keys into the glove box before letting his hand rest on her knee, "This is the most famous make out spot in Greene County, Bones."

Their eyes met, and Brennan felt a strange flutter in her chest, "It is?"

"Mmhmmm…"he nodded, leaning in to nuzzle the skin beneath her ear. "When I first became a cop, my job was to park out here on Friday nights and keep high schoolers away. That was a real experience, I can tell you that."

Brennan's eyes widened, and she pulled in a quick breath, leaning back to meet his eyes. His eyelids were lowered seductively, and his fingers were still cupping her knee. "You want to make out with me?"

"_Oh, yeah_." Booth scooted closer to her and when she instinctively backed up only to find the door at her back, he leaned in that much closer, "Did you ever do this in high school?"

Her eyes lowered, and he got his answer. Still, she clenched her jaw and met his eyes, "It's not surprising that you picked this."

Booth tilted his head to the side. Her tone wasn't off…so much as it was just…intellectual, "How's that, Bones?"

She shrugged a shoulder, "Well, this is something you were probably quite adept at in high school, from much experience…"

Booth pressed his finger against her lips before replacing it with his own mouth. Gently he rubbed his lips against hers, keeping his pressure light. "I do have some experience at this, Bones. But that's not why I picked it. I guess you could say that I was kind of a player in high school, but once Parker was born, I…aw, hell, Bones. You know I'm a one woman man. Look, I'm not trying to show off, I just thought maybe you might like to…"

He pulled back and met her gaze. Brennan searched his eyes for a long moment before she let her fingers tuck between them to rest against his stomach. "Are we going to pretend that we are in high school?"

Booth bit her bottom lip and then licked it. "That's up to you. It's your fantasy."

Brennan tilted her head to the side and looked away, considering. "I think…"

A small frown crossed her forehead and she grew quiet again.

Booth waited for her to think it over. On the outside, he was calm, but the truth was that on the inside, he felt as nervous as he had the first time he'd convinced his grandfather to let him borrow the convertible for a date.

He felt her fingers tighten slightly against his shirt, and he looked at her face, admiring the way it was pretty in the pale moonlight.

"I think I don't want to pretend," Brennan admitted. "I want to experience you like this. But still do what…"

Booth leaned in and kissed her again, "What you would have done, in high school…"

"…If someone had ever asked me," Brennan finished. "Yes…"

Booth couldn't help but feel a teensy bit sorry for her, but the other 99.9 percent of him felt so damn pleased to be the only male to ever have her like this. "You're going to love it, Bones," he murmured against her lips, letting his own trail down from her mouth to the sensitive skin just beneath her ear. "Every guy you've ever known is the biggest idiot for not doing this with you. I'm serious. The guys you went to school with must have been blind, because…"

Brennan placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back. "Don't, Booth."

"What?" he sputtered. His eyes narrowed and he wondered if she was pretending to be in high school again. "Bones…"

Brennan's jaw tightened. "I want to do this with you, but don't lie to me. It's okay, Booth." She shook her head. "I'm not judging you, but we both know the truth. If we had been the same age and gone to high school together, you never would have talked to me."

"Bones…" Booth groaned, reaching for her.

"No…Booth, please." Brennan's fingers curled against his shoulders. "Don't…don't patronize me. You don't have to feel guilty about it. No one would have expected you to break the social norms and talk to someone like me. Even when we met, just years ago, I wouldn't have been the kind of woman you normally would have been with."

"Well…then that makes me the biggest idiot."

"Booth…"

He swooped in and kissed her, cupping the back of her head to keep her in place. With a soft growl in the back of his throat, he deepened his caress against her lips, "An idiot, Bones. I was one. But I'm not anymore. Because I've got the smartest and prettiest girl in the whole world right here, and I'm not going to waste another moment."

Brennan couldn't help but smile as some excitement began to build. "So what do we do?"

Booth grew warm at the way her eyes widened in expectation, "Well…we kiss a lot. You always gotta start in the front seat. It's a rule, Bones. Then…" his eyebrows waggled, "If it gets really good…then you move to the _backseat_."

Brennan sucked in a quick breath, and she looked from Booth to the backseat of the car. "I want to do that."

He smiled and nodded, "We will."

His lips began to brush against hers even as he let one of his hands slide up to cup her breast through her sweater, "Oh, we will."

"Are we going to get caught?" she whispered.

"Hmmm…" Booth pretended to consider, even as his fingers began a tightening and releasing rhythm, one perfected after dozens of Saturday nights. "We might," he lied. She didn't need to know that he'd bribed the new local cop to close down the park for the night. "We just _might_."

She shivered hard in anticipation, and Booth took advantage, leaning in further. He nudged her legs apart as best he could and tried to situate himself between them. He knew she'd soon get annoyed by their lack of mobility.

Sure enough, after a few moments, a frustrated sound rose from her throat. "This is hardly conducive to sexual intercourse, Booth."

Booth chuckled against the skin of her neck, letting his fingertips rest along the neckline of her dress. He fiddled with her top button, pleased when the skin above it flushed a pretty pink. "That's true, and it's probably a good thing. You know, Bones, most of the kids in high school might have been lying about how much sex they were having."

Brennan bit her bottom lip and inhaled through her nose when he unbuttoned the top of her dress's two buttons. "Did you ever lie?"

Booth's lips curled in a wry grin as he began to nuzzle her skin. His other hand slid up her thigh, caressing the skin under her knee, "Hmmm…I don't think I lied as much as I just implied and then let people make their own conclusions."

"I see" she murmured. "Is it time to move to the backseat yet?"

Booth pulled back and looked at her. "I don't know. Is it?"

Feeling empowered, Brennan let her hand move down his cotton covered chest to his waist. From there, she cupped the firmness behind his zipper, "I think it is."

Booth pulled in a sharp breath through his nose and mouth at her boldness, "You are one hell of a quick study, Bones."

Brennan just smirked and tightened her fingers for a delicious moment before pulling back, "Do we get out of the car and then get back in, or…"

"We do whatever feels good, Bones" he grinned. Feeling like the star quarterback again, he rose to his knees and then hopped over the seat, landing with a smile in the backseat.

"Impressive" Brennan purred, and Booth winked at her.

"There's plenty of room back here, baby."

Brennan chuckled and then moved between the seats to settle beside him.

"See how much nicer it is, Bones?" he wrapped his arms around her and settled onto his back, pulling her over him, "We can stretch out and everything…"

His next words were cut off by her lips and for the next several minutes they did nothing but kiss each other. Groans and whimpers cut through the dark night air, as their hands caressed and clenched onto hips and shoulders and thighs.

Brennan pulled Booth's body toward hers while simultaneously trying to help him take his jacket off. He wrapped it around her shoulders and then ran his hands over her chest, cupping her breasts with an almost inexperienced urgency.

And she loved every minute of it. Booth had always had the ability to make her feel more like a woman than any man she'd ever known. But also at the core of them, he made her feel like she did when she was young. Alive and pure and full of dreams. It was this part of her that was kissing him with abandon, letting her thighs part for his, letting her hands grip his shoulders even as he clutched her behind. His erection brushed against her belly, and she whimpered, the sensation so electric, it caught her off guard. It wasn't anything she hadn't felt before, but in that instant, she was transported back to high school. She could hear the snickers of the girls in the back of the bus as they'd talk about 'going down' and 'sucking off'. She hadn't known what that meant, and once she'd learned, many years later, it had been too late to do anything like this.

But Booth had known…

He'd known that deep down, deeper than even she knew about herself, that she'd fantasized about this. Sliding back, she moved to her knees on the floor of the car.

Booth's eyes were closed, but they flew open when she unbuckled his pants, moving the waist of his boxers down to free his length.

"Bones…wait, no…"

Brennan didn't respond, but instead let her lips do the talking, swirling them around the head of his penis. A bead of desire formed there and she used her tongue to clean him up. His hips were twisting even as his throat closed up around his words of denial.

"Bones, wait…just…this isn't how it works. I mean…"

"Isn't it?" she murmured, her eyes meeting his in the dark.

He panted hard and his hips rose entirely off the seat as she lowered her mouth over him, pulling his length into the front of her throat. "Okay, okay…it is pretty much how it works, but it doesn't HAVE to be this way. I mean, I've evolved. I can focus on you, and…"

She pulled off of him and settled her hands on his thighs. "I want to do this. You know that I want to do this."

Booth's jaw tightened, and he knew she was right. He hadn't created this scenario for this exact outcome, but he knew that she needed to do this. To fulfill her own fantasy. "Okay…" he whispered, letting his fingers settle into her hair, "Okay, baby."

"Talk to me" she whispered back, settling her lips against him again. "Tell me how it feels."

"Mmmmm…" he groaned, his face flushing, "Baby, it feels so good. You're the best I've ever had. Don't stop."

His breath came in short pants as she took him further and further into her mouth. Her tongue got into the action, and then he wasn't saying complete thoughts at all, just incoherent sounds combined with her name and all the saints.

Brennan's knees were sore against the floor of the car and her lower back was beginning to ache, but she wasn't about to miss out on this experience at all. She sucked harder, using Booth as payback for every time she'd never gotten asked to a dance, for every time she'd gotten called a nerd in science class. Rationally, she knew that stuff wasn't important, but here, now, with Booth she wanted to prove she was as good as any girl he'd ever been with. _Ever_. Every sweet, innocent girl in the back of this car. Girls who had moms who taught them about lipstick. Girls who had dads who stood at the door and waited for them to come home.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh…BONES!" his hips were coming off the seat now in and up and down motion. Keeping her thumb and index finger wrapped around him at the base, she met his every thrust. He was growling in the back of his throat, and she pulled back to suck hard on the tip of his desire for her.

"Shhhh…" she whispered around him, slowing her hand movements. "You're going to get us caught. By the police…"

He chuckled. "Baby, we are the police."

Brennan smiled and began licking him in earnest. Booth's legs began shaking as he neared his plateau. And just as she could tell he was about to totally explode, Brennan stopped, placing her hands on either side of his hips.

"What do I do now?" she asked quietly.

Booth groaned and tilted his head forward to meet her eyes.

"Do I keep going?" Brennan blinked innocently. "Or do I use my hand? What should I do?"

Booth's lips curled up in seductive challenge, "The best ones keep going."

"I see…" Brennan nodded, letting her gaze slide from his lips, down his throat, down the pure white of his polo shirt to where the straight line of his belly rested above his open jeans and lowered boxers, "Okay, then…"

She opened her mouth and lowered it over just the head of his cock. Using her tongue, she pressed it to one side of her mouth, rubbing it there. Using two of her fingers, she rubbed against her cheek, stimulating him from all sides. Booth grunted and his hips arched off the seat.

Brennan used her tongue to move him to the other side of her mouth and repeated the motion there with her other hand.

"Shit, Bones…no one's ever…I never even would have thought of that…you're _so damn smart_."

Brennan smiled, satisfied, and let him move to rest on top of her tongue before sliding her lips further down his length. She used a seductive up and down motion and soon he was weaving his fingers into her hair, pulling her ponytail loose so he could let the strands weave through his long fingers.

Booth's head fell back. His eyes were wide open and he stared into the night sky. It seemed so expansive, and yet it was as if his entire existence came down to this moment. _With Bones_. He took in the moon and stars, and then he was _seeing_ stars. His knees locked against her sides, and then she felt him tense and jerk. He spilled into her mouth, and she continued her rhythm, not stopping until he was replete, sinking deeper into the backseat of the car. "_Oh, Bones_, oh baby."

His chest rose and fell with sucking breaths, and Brennan wiped the side of her mouth with her pinky finger.

"Now what?" she asked.

He whimpered, his eyes wide, and Brennan laughed at his weak state. She moved back up to the seat and began to kiss him against his jaw line. Where he was satisfied, she was completely ready for more. "You didn't leave all your girlfriends unsatisfied, did you?" she whispered in his ear.

He choked out a gasping laugh and one of his hands tucked her hair behind her ears. "No…"

His chest puffed out, and he grunted. "No, I did not."

Booth cupped her face and pulled her in for a sweet kiss. "And I will satisfy you, baby, but I have somewhere else I want to go."

Brennan frowned against his lips. "Back to the front seat?"

Booth chuckled. "For starters. You'll see."

Brennan pulled back and moved back to the front seat as Booth redid his pants. She retrieved the car keys for him and watched as he settled into the driver's seat.

Tapping him behind his ear, she smiled. "You flush right here after you've had an orgasm. Did you know that?"

Booth instinctively tried to look, and Brennan laughed at him, pushing his face gently. "You can't see it Booth. Only I can."

His jaw worked, and for some reason, he was blushing all over now.

"Booth…what's the big deal?" Brennan chuckled.

He shifted in his seat as they began driving. "I don't know. That just seems kind of personal is all."

"I just had my mouth on your penis, and you think a little tap behind your ear is personal?"

Booth flushed deeper in that way he did when she was talking about sex when they weren't _having_ sex.

"Booth!" Brennan let out an exasperated noise, "what am I going to do with you?"

She asked rhetorically, but Booth still smirked and turned to see her looking out the side of the car. The top was down, and it was getting a bit chilly, but the way her hair was blowing in the breeze was all kinds of appealing to him. He watched as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the headrest. Her face was serene and satisfied, and he wondered if she'd ever ridden in a car like this. He'd have to borrow it more often.

"You should tell me something about yourself" he shrugged, trying to keep the mood light. "You know that my neck flushes, and so now you should tell me something about yourself. So we're even."

"We'd hardly be even, Booth" she scoffed, turning only her neck to face him. "I'm the one who discovered your neck, so you should be the one to discover something about me."

He turned to her with such a glint of promise in his eye that her entire body, her '_highly unsatisfied at the moment'_ body shivered.

"Cold?" he murmured, running his eyes from her head to her feet.

"Not in the least," she challenged. "You?"

"Me?" His eyes narrowed in response, "I'm hot."

Brennan smiled in spite of herself, enjoying the way his shirt clung to his bicep. Once again she was so distracted that she didn't realize the car had stopped until Booth turned off the ignition. This time he tossed the car keys into the backseat before he opened his door. "Let's go, Bones."

Brennan opened up her own door and looked around. "Why are we at a school?"

Booth grinned and motioned for her to walk with him to the trunk of the car. There, he opened it up and pulled out a tightly wrapped sleeping bag, "I'm a gentleman, remember."

Brennan looked at him, and then turned around, seeing the bleachers a few hundred yards away. Her eyes widened with expectation and as she turned back toward Booth, she was surprised when he was so close, his lips a millimeter from hers. Gently, he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her, leaning her against the trunk of the car for a few, sweet moments. "Bones…it's been a long time since I've been with someone under the bleachers. About twenty years, actually. But…" his finger slid softly against her cheek before he let his entire palm rest against her neck. "But, I've never wanted to do it as much as I do now, with you."

The moment grew heavy, and Brennan's heart was full. She could only rest her face against Booth's chest. Her fingers wrapped in his shirt along his waist. It was too dark in the parking lot, but Booth thought he felt a tiny wet spot against his chest. Not wanting to make her feel self conscious, he backed away and slung his arm around her shoulders, "Let's go, Bones. We gotta see if we can both fit in my sleeping bag."

-**-b&b—**

Brennan smiled as they made their way under the bleachers. She let her arm wrap around his waist too, the way she'd seen women do with men they cared about. It had always looked so easy, but she'd never been able to do it easily until Booth. Maybe it was because of their friendship, maybe it was because he was so attractive to her. Either way, she liked the way he felt warm against her. She was cold, but she didn't want to admit it. She knew Booth had put a lot of thought into this night, and she didn't want anything to ruin that. Besides, she'd spent nights in much rougher conditions, in much colder climates. With much less enjoyable company, too.

As they reached somewhat of a grassy spot, even among some gravel and gum wrappers, Booth unwrapped his sleeping bag. He unzipped one side and then laid down on it, motioning for her to join him.

Brennan did, and then they both worked to zip it up, cocooning themselves in the warm flannel and down.

"Ooh, Bones…" Booth murmured, nuzzling his lips and chin along her neck. 'This is nice, yeah?"

There was enough room for Brennan to lean up slightly on her elbows. Booth's face was close to hers and she let her lips settle against his. They kissed very gently, until she pulled back, a serious look on her face. "I do have something to confess, Booth."

One of his hands slid beside their bodies and rested along the small of her back. "Okay, Bones. Go ahead. You can tell me anything."

"It's serious" she nodded. "Please don't tell anyone else this. Ever."

Their eyes met, and she searched his gaze for reassurance. "Do you promise, Booth?"

Booth pulled in a breath. He had no idea, absolutely no freaking idea what she was going to say. And with Bones, it could be anything. It could be something from one of her trips, or from foster care, or something about him, anything, and…

"Booth?"

Her unsure whisper broke his reverie, and he blinked before rubbing her back again. "I promise, Bones. I won't tell anyone."

She sighed and rested her weight against him, letting her cheek fall against his warm chest. "Do you remember when I told you I'd never gotten a B?"

Booth's chin rubbed against her hair. "Yes, I remember that."

"Well…" Brennan bit her lip, and her cheek shifted slightly, "That's not entirely true."

Booth felt his nostrils flare as he tried to hold back a laugh. But he didn't want to betray her trust, so he just stared at the bottoms of the bleachers, hoping he could hold it together, "Okay…"

Brennan shifted again so she was looking at his face. "When I was young, in elementary school, we didn't get letter grades, at least, not…A through F. We received Ss or Ns, or…"

"A U for unsatisfactory" Booth finished, letting his fingers slide through the ends of her hair against her back.

"Yes" Brennan frowned. "And I got all Ss, of course."

"Of course" Booth agreed, biting his lip to keep from smiling at her serious tone.

_Oh, she was so special._

"Except…"

Her face crinkled, and she looked away. Booth realized she was genuinely feeling nervous about telling him. "Hey…" he nudged his thumb under her chin, "You can trust me, Bones. You can tell me anything. I promise."

"I got an N once."

"You did?" Booth kept his tone low and accepting. "That's okay, Bones. N stood for needs improvement, that's all."

"In first grade." She sighed, "For sharing. I wasn't that good at it."

Booth couldn't help it, and his lips curled up. He tried to keep from smiling, but his eyes were practically aching from blinking. She was still so serious, though, and he relieved his issue by leaning up and kissing her.

"Mmrmfph…"she muffled against his lips in surprise. Booth chuckled and then leaned back, "You're not disappointed in me?" she whispered.

Booth wrapped both of his arms around her, leaning up to kiss her again, "I'll never be disappointed in you, Bones. I promise."

There was a pause of understanding between them, and then Brennan leaned down to press her lips against his in a kiss of gratitude. "Are you mad that I lied?"

Booth smiled, "Technically, as your squint squad would say, 'you didn't lie'. You never actually got a B, so…"

"You're right" Brennan tilted her head to the side in thought. "You are absolutely right."

Booth let himself laugh then, enjoying the way she felt in his arms. "Thanks for telling me, Bones."

She sighed, "I figure now we're even, for the night."

Booth nodded, "Even. Except for one tiny thing, that is."

Her eyebrows rose, and she frowned, "What?"

Booth rocked his hips into hers, and in the tight space, she could feel that he was becoming aroused again.

"Oh…"

He laughed. "Yes…oh."

Brennan studied their space, "How does this work, exactly?"

"Well…" Booth's voice was low and seductive. "It actually works better if I'm on top, so…"

Brennan bit her lip and considered, "Maybe if we both move at the same time, we can turn our bodies so you're on top.

His eyes twinkled. "Or I could just unzip the sleeping bag and we can move and then zip back up."

"Hmmm…" Brennan nodded, "rational."

"Thank you." Booth laughed and reached around her for the zipper. After a few awkward moments, she was lying on her back, and he was resting his weight on her. "Too heavy?"

"No, it's fine" Brennan answered. "Besides, with your back, it's probably better for me to be lying on the ground and not you."

"It can't be that comfortable, Bones." Booth's hands began to slide against her waist. His fingers cupped her hips in the tight space before sliding down her skirt to flirt with the hem near her knees.

Brennan shrugged and wiggled her hips, encouraging him, "I've slept on worse things."

"Me too," Booth murmured, his lips curled in a wry smile.

Brennan's expression matched his, and then she laughed, slapping his arm a little, but arching her back as he let his palms move up the inside of her thighs.

"Are we going to take off our clothes?"

"I don't know, Bones…" Booth nudged her legs apart a bit, "I don't think so. I think this will work just fine. What do you say?"

Brennan's body stilled. Booth recognized it as a sign she was unsure about something. As he would normally be fidgety when he got nervous, she almost always became eerily calm.

"What's the matter, Bones?" Booth asked, trying to keep his tone and touch as light as possible.

Her hands moved up his waist to clench his arms right below his shoulders.

"Bones?" Booth repeated in a whisper, trying to examine her expression in the dark.

"I want _everything_. I want what those girls had. I want…I want that."

Booth swallowed and then nodded. Very carefully, he slid his hands back down to where her skirt met her knees. He inched the fabric up and over her waist. Brennan wiggled her arms over her head, and Booth pulled her dress up and off of her body, settling it nearby. Brennan shivered with the chill in the air, but Booth warmed her with his lips as he began to press open mouthed kisses against her chest and neck. Their position prevented him from kissing any lower, but Brennan didn't mind because his hands were moving back down her waist.

At their feet, he began working his jeans down. After a few moments, he tensed. "Screw it."

He unzipped the sleeping bag again and stood up, stripping his clothes off quickly and tossing them near her dress. Brennan remained on her back but also pulled of her bra and panty set, settling them along side Booth's clothes.

Booth shivered and hissed as the night air caressed his body, and he sank to his knees awkwardly, shivering again as he tried to pull the sleeping bag up and around them.

Brennan laughed as he cursed.

"It's not, funny, Bones. It's practically freezing out there."

"Hmmmm…" she hummed and then opened her thighs wider for him to settle between. Booth smiled and then kissed her lips, letting one of his hands rub her bottom as his other hand cupped the back of her neck, pulling her close for a tender kiss.

"You're not going to run off with my clothes, are you, Bones?" he grinned against her lips.

Brennan nipped at his lips with her upper teeth and chuckled, "Depends on how good you are, superstar."

"Oh…" Booth scoffed low in his throat, "You ain't seen nothing yet, baby."

"Prove it" Brennan challenged, and Booth laughed as he let two of his fingers settle along the inside of her thighs. Very lightly, he began adding pressure, never keeping them still in one place long enough for her to set up a satisfying rhythm.

"Booth…get to it!"

Booth huffed a laugh at her annoyed impatience and shook his head, "Don't be so hasty, Bones. I thought you wanted the full Seeley Booth experience."

"I want to be full of Seeley Booth" she challenged, and Booth paused and then chuckled, letting the head of his erection rest against her lightly.

"Okay, okay…"

Very slowly, he sank into her.

Brennan inhaled, but they were so close that she could only inhale him. Booth.

His scent, his chest against hers, his smiling eyes looking down at her. With each breath she took, he seemed to sink deeper into her. Inhale, Booth. Exhale, Booth.

The ground beneath her was rough under the sleeping bag. Not uncomfortable, rather, it made her even more conscious of Booth's hair roughened legs against her smooth ones, his muscled stomach against her bare skin. Everything was a contrast, and yet she'd never felt closer to him.

"You're a man…" she whispered.

Booth swallowed and looked into her eyes. He used one tender finger to smooth her hair from her forehead. "Yes…"

"And I'm a woman."

"Yes" Booth repeated. He wasn't sure what she was thinking. But as long as she was _with_ him, she could think all she wanted to.

"Sometimes…" she paused, looking away a bit, biting her bottom lip. "Sometimes, Booth. Sometimes I think about things that I don't think I believe in."

**--b&b--**

Booth was an intuitive guy. He'd always been that way, to some degree, but he'd also honed it in the interrogation room over the years. But something told him that she was serious. "Like what, Bones?" was all he could ask.

"Do you remember the first time we met?" she asked.

Booth smiled, "Yes. Well…yes."

Her brow furrowed, "What do you mean? Why did you pause like that?"

He pulled in a deep breath. "I saw you once. Before we met officially."

"You did?"

Her brow was confused, and Booth pressed his lips against it to smooth it out, "Yes."

"When?"

"Well…we met officially at the FBI building, you remember…but…before that, Cullen told me about you, that you were going to be a liaison for the FBI. One of the guys heard you were going to be doing a book signing at Cody's, and so…I went."

"On L Street?"

"Yep…" Booth chuckled, "I wanted to check you out. See for myself who you were."

Brennan blinked, weighing this new information against what she already knew about him. "What did you think?"

Booth laughed and the sound rumbled in the enclosed space, "I thought you were beautiful and smart, and…"

His cheeks flushed, and Brennan could see it, even in the dark night under the high school bleachers.

"You thought what?" she whispered.

Booth pulled in a deep breath, "I thought that I wanted to meet you. I wanted you to look at me and smile. But you never did."

"Oh…sorry."

Booth laughed then, "Don't be sorry, Bones. You were busy. I was there to size you up, and you totally ignored me. That was pretty much when I knew you were going to be my biggest challenge ever. The biggest and most worthwhile, of course," he winked and kissed her, trying to get her to smile. But she never did, her brow still furrowed seriously.

They settled into a silence, and then Booth nudged her lips with his, "What were you going to say, Bones? What have you been thinking about that you don't believe in?"

Brennan paused, biting her bottom lip before sharing, "Well…for example…fate. It's completely irrational, and yet…"

Her eyes were almost pained, and he stilled. The sleeping bag was a cocoon for them both, but her body was insulation to his against the cold in this world. "Yet, what, Bones?" he whispered.

"What if we'd never met?"

Her soft words gave him pause, but then she opened her mouth to continue.

"What would have happened to me if I'd never met you?" Her eyes grew a bit sad. "I know that intellectually, I would have been fine. In fact, I might have spared myself some hurt, but…"

"Bones…" he gasped, his throat tight all of a sudden.

"But I would have missed out on so much," she confessed. "So much good."

Her hands began a sweet pattern against his back, "Booth, I'm glad we didn't know each other when we were younger. I'm glad we didn't know each other before. And even though everyone thought we were together all these years when we weren't, I…I wouldn't trade any of it, if it meant not being able to be with you…just like this."

Booth's jaw worked, and embarrassingly, a single drop fell from his right eye. It landed on her shoulder, and Booth couldn't help but watch as it streaked down her perfect skin. "Bones…"

But in that moment, his words failed him, and he could do nothing but lean down and kiss her.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips, and he moaned, pressing his face to her neck. "I love my new life with you."

Her words caused his breath to hitch in his stomach, and his muscles there pressed and contracted against her stomach.

"Love me, Booth" she encouraged, and he began kissing her throat.

Gently he began to move his hips against hers. The sleeping bag limited their movement but enhanced their physical connection, keeping them locked and snugged together.

There were no words as they moved in unison. Only love.

When he rocked forward, she was there to greet him with her body. When she arched up, he was there to meet her with strength.

Soon they weren't rocking toward one another but with one another, their two bodies as one, back and forth. Heartbeats in unison, perfect symbiosis.

Booth and Brennan, together.

**--b&b--**

Once their bodies settled in satisfaction, they each grew more aware of their surroundings. Brennan began to shiver slightly, even with Booth's warm torso on hers. But he was no better, and despite their recent activity, his fingers were slightly chilled as he brought them up to smooth her hair again.

"It's practically freezing out here, Bones" he whispered, and she looked around.

"Not practically, Booth. I think it actually is freezing. It's so late and cold that the moisture in the air has already begun to literally freeze to surfaces."

His lips pursed, and he considered. "Up to you, Bones. We can stay here and finish out the fantasy if you want. Sleep all night together under the bleachers, or…"

"Or we can go home and get in a warm bed" she reasoned.

They both paused, and then there was no question. For Booth, he felt a surge of pleasure that she'd said 'home', but he didn't want to make her self-conscious. He just grinned like a goof as he wiggled around to unzip the sleeping bag. It caught a bit and there was a struggle, but he finally came out on top. Brennan laughed at him the whole time.

"Not funny, Bones." He stood up and although buck naked, gallantly held his hand out to pull her up. This time she accepted it, and he grinned, kissing her quickly.

But then a gust of cold wind whipped under the bleachers, and they both gasped, bending over and scrambling to get dressed before running hand in hand to the car.

"Hand me the keys, Bones" Booth said as he ran around to the driver's side.

"I don't have them; you have them" she insisted through chattering teeth. "Hurry up and start the car, and put the roof up."

Booth grumbled and patted his pocket, before remembering where they were. He practically lunged for the backseat and grunted when the seat hit him right in the midsection, but his face was proud when he stood up with the keys. "Got em."

"Good…now…heat!" Brennan hissed.

"Right…right, coming right up, Bones."

Booth started the car up, and then hit the button to release the convertible top to close.

But nothing happened.

They looked at each other with mild horror, and Booth pressed the button again.

Still nothing.

He groaned and wiped his face with his palm. "Two choices here, Bones. One, I drive slow and we don't get that much colder. Two…I drive like crazy and the wind nearly kills us, but we at least are that much quicker to warm."

Brennan didn't hesitate, "Warm. Go."

"Yes, ma'am." Booth saluted her and then put the car in reverse.

Brennan huddled close to his side for the trip, her thin sweater and dress no match for the cold. If Booth hadn't been so freezing himself, he would have enjoyed it a lot more.

But soon enough, they'd reached her apartment. Both of them rushed through the door and back to her bedroom. Seduction was not on the priority list as Brennan hurried over to her drawers and pulled on some flannel pants and a thin but cozy sleeping sweater while Booth pulled on a long sleeve t-shirt and some clean boxers.

They grumbled and rushed until they were snuggled in the bed, under the warm covers.

"Ahhhhhh…" Booth moaned as if he'd been given amazing pleasure, "Yesss…"

"Mmmmmm…."Brennan rubbed up against him, trying to warm her cold feet against his legs.

"Jeez, Bones!" Booth hissed, pulling away from her feet, "Hey, those are cold!"

Brennan huffed and turned, yanking the covers with her. "I can't help it. I'm just trying to warm up."

Booth grabbed her hips from behind and pulled her back, grasping for at least his section of the blankets. "Now, Bones…" he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and letting one hand slide up under her sweater to caress the underside of her breasts, "you need to _share_…"

Brennan moaned and then tensed. "Booth…"

"It's okay" he mocked lightly, "You just need improvement, that's all…"

Brennan huffed and snatched the covers all the way to her side of the bed.

"Oh, I don't think so" Booth challenged and practically tackled her, his chest rumbling with laughter.

Brennan was pinned underneath him, and she looked up into his eyes before she began laughing too.

Booth pulled her close and then brought the covers up and over their heads, enveloping them with their mutual warmth . "But you're not allowed to share with anyone but me, Bones. That's the rule."

"Ah, you make the rules, do you?" she taunted playfully, letting her hands rub over his back.

Booth just laughed and kissed her, "Something like that…" he grinned against her lips.

"Mmm…we'll see…" Brennan kissed him before flipping them so he was on his back. She settled onto him and let her lips caress his for long moments before she sighed and relaxed at his side. "Thanks for tonight."

Booth didn't say anything, but just kept her close.

"Thanks for everything, Booth," she whispered as she fell asleep.

--b&b--

**Well, sorry I'm kind of late. But, I actually want to say that for this story, I'm going to take my time. I think I can still get it done this week, but in the past, I MADE myself do it in one week. And if for example, I'm not feeling a chapter, I'm not going to force it. It's like…I don't know, this story is the baby of the 'week' family, so I have to spoil it a little, haha. **

**I hope you liked this chapter okay. 'Wednesday' and 'Thursday' will be more 'fantasy-esque', I promise.**


	4. Day Four: Wednesday

_Question: What do a vibrator, a pair of handcuffs, a bed, a set of silk scarves, a cell phone and an ice cream cone have in common?_

_Answer: haha…wouldn't you like to know?! You'll have to stay tuned for the rest of the week to find out. _

_Oh, and hey, hey! Thanks to everyone who clarified the difference between lemon (crappy car) and __**lemon **__(sexy sex)!_

_This one is kind of high on the blush-o-meter (but not as high as tomorrow!). I hope you like it. At this rate, I'm about to open my own lemonade stand. Haha, I crack myself up._

**--b&b—**

**Wednesday**

**7:20 AM:**

Brennan reached as far as she could, stretching her arm to try to open the bedside drawer without waking Booth. He was still sleeping soundly, and she supposed she could get off the bed and just walk around to open the drawer, but it was still just chilly enough that she wanted to stay under the covers.

"Hmmm…" she examined the contents, moving her fingers around, weighing her options.

"Bones?" Booth whispered, pressing his hand to his forehead. "What are you doing?"

"Why are you awake?" she looked at him accusingly.

He huffed, but smiled, "Well, for one thing, you're kind of on top of me. Not that I mind, normally, but…" His fingers toyed with the neck of her sweater. It hung over the shoulder closest to him, and he leaned up on his elbow to press morning kisses against her soft skin.

Brennan felt her nipples get slightly puffy as they rubbed against her thin sweater. She smiled down at Booth just as her hand found something she thought might work. Settling her weight back, she slid her hand between her body and Booth's, searching for and quickly finding his tender morning erection. "Ah, I think I found one that will work."

Booth inhaled through his nose and couldn't help his hips from rising of the mattress just a bit, even as his eyes narrowed in confusion. "One that will work? One what?"

"A dildo" Brennan shrugged, moving her object from the drawer down toward Booth's waist. "Hold on a minute, Booth…I'm just going to compare…" Her voice trailed off as she began to pull down the waistband of his boxers.

"What?" he scrambled back away from her. But it backfired, because he was moving in the opposite way from the way she was pulling, and soon his boxers were pooled down his thighs.

"Yes…" Brennan held up her sex toy. "I think this will do quite nicely."

"Like hell" Booth growled, and grabbed a pillow to cover his waist, "What the hell, Bones?"

She laughed and patted the pillow gently, "Relax, Booth. It's just a sex toy. I have them, you know. Would you like to see them?"

"No…no I would not like to see your…"

Brennan smirked. "Dildo, Booth. It's just a word. You can say it."

"I'm not saying dildo, Bones" he huffed, his jaw working back and forth.

"You just did" she grinned as she leaned toward him, trying to kiss him.

"Damn it" he hissed, and she laughed at his sleepy confusion.

"Well what the hell do you need it for now, huh?" he growled. "You weren't going to…_use_ _it_, were you?"

Brennan shrugged a shoulder, "Not this morning. I don't need to. But I'm going to be gone tonight, you know that. I have another book signing. The last time I was gone…" her free hand slowly removed the pillow from his lap, and she straddled him, "we had fun over the phone, and I want to do that again tonight." She kissed the side of his mouth and then pulled away when he tried to deepen the kiss. "But when I hear your voice, I want to be able to _feel_ you…"

Booth grabbed both of her wrists and then flipped her over to her back. He grabbed the sex toy from her hand and tossed it across the room, "And you think a damn piece of plastic is going to make you feel the way I can?" With his words, he ground his hips into hers.

Even with her pants on, Brennan grew aroused quickly. "No, but it helps. And that one is the most like you physically." she admitted. "Don't be mad."

"Oh, I'm not mad, Bones,"Booth snorted, and then bent his head and applied his mouth to her throat. "But I do have a question for you." His lips were hot and skilled, and Brennan's hands relaxed.

"Can it do this?" His hips swiveled against hers even as his rough chin scraped against her neck. The sensation caused Brennan to open her hands even further to grasp at the headboard behind her. The dildo fell between them, and with a growl, Booth snatched it up and tossed it across the room. It bounced off the wall and fell to the floor, turning on and vibrating against the carpet there.

For a moment, they both froze, and then Brennan snickered. Booth pretended to be annoyed with her, but when his mouth settled back against hers, she could feel his lips curling up into a smile. Since he'd released her hands, she could run them up and down his back.

Cupping his firm behind, she thrust up, but the moment was slightly distracting because she also couldn't stop laughing.

But Booth was laughing too, and he rolled off of her, "Go get your damn toy."

Brennan smiled and fixed her sweater as she got out of the bed. Booth watched as she walked over to pick up the vibrator before she walked to her closet and pulled out an overnight bag.

He rested his hands behind his head and just…watched her. He hadn't been lying the week before when he'd told her that he used to imagine what it would be like to just be in the same bed as someone, to stay up late and talk, and all of that. And yeah, the sex…but Booth was finding that being with her and watching as she pulled a couple of dresses from her closet was also satisfying. He loved watching as she sat at her vanity and put in earrings in the mornings. He loved the way she leaned against the wall when she put on heels. He loved living with her. With a smile, he tilted his head and watched as she stared at the two dresses in her hands. She held them up for his inspection.

"Which one says bestselling author?" she asked, and Booth chuckled.

"Well, that red one is sexier, so…I say the black one."

Brennan smirked and folded them both up and placed them in the bag, setting the vibrator inside as well.

Booth's lip curled up even as his stomach growled. "I guess I should actually get up and go to work." He pulled his boxers back up but then just laid there for a moment longer.

Brennan paused in her packing and then walked over to the bed. She cupped the back of Booth's head and pulled him up into a sitting position, kissing him all the while. Booth cupped her hips and pulled her between his legs.

"Can't you just do your book signing from this bed?" he teased.

Brennan shook her head and smiled as she pulled back, walking to the bathroom to get into the shower, "Can you do _your_ job from that bed?"

Booth grunted as he padded toward the bathroom to join her. "I can do _a _job, but…it's not really in the government approved rulebook."

Brennan laughed after she turned on the water, pulling her sweater over her head, "Since when do you follow the rules?"

Booth smirked and tugged off his own shirt and boxers, "I'm about to fall right off that wagon, Bones."

Her brow creased as she pulled back the shower curtain, "What wagon? I thought we were talking about rules."

Booth laughed and crowded her from behind, turning her to face him before he pressed a kiss to her lips, The water fell around them and between them, and he massaged her hips and pulled her closer to him, their bellies sticking together with moisture, her breasts rubbing against his chest with perfect friction. "How about we stop talking all together?" he murmured against the skin of her throat.

Brennan pulled in a deep sigh and caressed his shoulders, "Sounds very rational."

Booth laughed and kissed her again before sinking to his knees.

"Ooh…" Brennan moaned. "Quite rational."

**--b&b--**

**9:15 AM**

"You're late, Agent Booth."

Booth's hand paused on his office door, and he turned around as casually as he could. "Um, yes sir. Sorry about that."

Cullen's eyebrows rose, and Booth flushed but stood his ground.

He cleared his throat, "Was there something you needed, Director?"

"I need my agents here at work on time, is what I need, Agent Booth" Cullen barked and shoved a stack of files into Booth's arms and walked away. "Not meandering through the halls of some squint lab castle," Cullen called over his shoulder.

Booth's gut relaxed. Cullen thought he'd been at the lab. "Right. You're totally right, sir. Yes sir." Booth nodded and then turned to open his office door, hurrying over to his desk to get right to work.

**--b&b--**

**5:30 PM**

After more than a few hours of sorting through case files, Booth leaned back in his chair and pressed his palm to his face, cracking his jaw a bit. His cell phone buzzed, and he opened it up, leaning against his desk on his elbows. "Booth."

"Hey…"

"Hey, Bones…" Booth smiled and then stood up, walking to his office door to close it. "How are you?"

Brennan chuckled, "I'm fine. How are you?"

Reaching up to loosen his tie a bit, Booth sat back in his office chair and propped his feet up on his desk. "About to call this one a day, that's for sure. What are you up to?"

He heard her sigh a bit. "I'm getting ready to meet with Karen and the rest of the team. We're going over the procedures with the hotel staff."

"How's your room?" he asked, taking his feet off the desk and grabbing his keys.

"It's nice, actually, but kind of small. But then again, I really just need a bed and a hot shower."

Booth felt his pants tighten, and cursed the crowded elevator. Knowing that just talking on the phone with Bones could get him hotter than anything, he opted for the stairs.

"Can you still hear me?" he asked as he jogged lightly.

"Yes…why?"

Booth huffed a bit, "I'm taking the stairs to the bottom floor of the Hoover is all. Getting some exercise. So…you're signing stuff till…10? And then…"

Brennan chuckled, "Yes, about till 10, I guess. And then…I will call you."

Booth stopped against the final door, and his hand clenched against the handle. "That is so far from now."

Brennan laughed, and Booth enjoyed the sound as he opened the door to the outside.

"What are you wearing?" he growled, and she laughed again.

"I'll talk to you later, Booth. I have to go."

With that, she hung up, and Booth pursed his lips as he walked the rest of the way to his SUV. He knew he needed to just relax. Follow her rules for the night.

But then he remembered her teasing from that morning.

_Since when did he follow the rules_?

A smile crossed his lips, and he opened his driver's side door, a plan beginning to form in his mind.

**--b&b—**

**8:30 PM**

Brennan could hardly hear herself think in the crowded room. Although, what was there to think about? All she had to do was sit there and sign her name over and over.

Temperance Brennan. Over. And over. And over.

"Name?" she asked, looking up to see an older man and woman smiling at one another.

"Judy" the man nodded.

"She's our daughter." The woman added, "The book is for our daughter".

Brennan smiled and looked down. "To…Judy…" she scrawled, "From…Temperance Brennan."

The couple smiled at her and the woman grabbed the book and pulled it to her heart, tears forming in her eyes.

Instantly, Brennan grew quite curious over the story that wasn't being told here, but the couple moved away, and the next book was practically shoved under her nose.

"Name?" she asked, forcing another smile.

Brennan wasn't completely sure what was bothering her. She was realistic about the expectations set out for her by the publishing company. She knew that part of her success as an author was being available for these types of functions.

And truthfully, in the past, she hadn't minded them. But even though this particular book signing was not even halfway over, she was already anxious to be done with it.

A slight smile curved up on the side of her lips as she realized just why she was anxious to be finished. Knowing that Booth would be waiting for her call caused her thighs to tighten together for just an instant.

Her fingers and pen on autopilot, she signed her name, each book the same. Temperance Brennan. Temperance Brennan.

And her monotonous task allowed her mind to wander, and it trailed back to the night before, when Booth had admitted that the first time he'd seen her had been at a book signing just like this one. A tiny shiver coursed through her body at the thought. It was ludicrous to feel as if he'd been a voyeur. It was a public book signing, for crying out loud. And yet…just the idea of him having seen her before she'd seen him _ever_…

"Dr. Brennan…Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan blinked and swallowed. 'Yes?"

Karen smiled, her eyes wide with question. "Is everything okay?"

Brennan recognized her fake tone and realized that in some way she must have been acting outside the norm of what she should have been doing. "Yes…I'm quite fine. Thanks for asking."

Karen just nodded and then tilted her head toward the growing line of people, "Okay…then go ahead and keep signing."

Brennan flushed a bit, but then concentrated on her task.

After another hour of this, she twisted her wrist, rubbing the inside skin there for just a moment.

Someone must have opened a door nearby because her entire body shivered with an indescribable sensation. Her throat tightened, but she ignored it, pulling her now tepid water up to her lips for a quick drink. Focusing on the task at hand, she picked up her pen once more, and watched as a book was opened in front of her. "Name?"

There was an electric pause, and then…

"Seeley."

Startled, Brennan looked up into the darkest pair of eyes she'd ever seen.

**--b&b--**

She'd worn the red dress.

With a pair of matching heels that made her legs seem even longer, even crossed demurely under the table.

Booth stood as still as he could, keeping his cool. Ever since he'd been young, the name Seeley had been both a blessing and a curse. It wasn't the kind of name that did him any favors in the locker room or in the Army. Booth or 'Sarge' treated him just fine.

But there was one instance in which the name never failed him, and that was meeting a woman for the first time. It was _interesting_, and women _loved_ interesting. He would see a woman across a room, and their eyes would meet. She would be curious enough to smile at him, and by that time, he would be smiling in return. They would move closer together, sometimes under the guise of running into each other casually, or maybe meeting coincidentally at the bar. But it never failed. She would hold out a hand and say her name, and he would shake that hand and say, "_Seeley_."

Her eyes would grow wide, just like _hers_ were _right now_. She would open her mouth and say…

"Seeley…" one delicate eyebrow arched, "how _interesting_."

He smirked and nodded, "Thanks." He picked up his book and closed it before turning and walking out the door.

**--b&b--**

Brennan forced her thighs to relax as she watched Booth walk away from her.

He was long and lean and dressed from head to toe in _dark_. Trouble and sin of the best kind. The collar of his leather jacket was up around his neck and his black t-shirt edged out from beneath the jacket past the waist of his dark jeans. These jeans were sinfully cupping his ass as he walked away, and in that moment, Brennan knew she was going to have a one night stand with a complete stranger.

Tonight.

With _Seeley_.

**--b&b--**

Booth paused for a moment outside the ballroom door, his eyes lingering on the placket announcing the evening's book signing.

She was smiling for the camera, but her eyes weren't convinced. Somehow, that satisfied him in a way he couldn't define. Shrugging back his shoulders, he turned and made his way to the front desk.

The clerk there smiled and nodded, "Yes, sir. Can I help you?"

Booth nodded, "Special Agent Booth. I'm here for…"

"—Yes sir, we've been expecting you." The clerk handed over a keycard, "Welcome."

Booth smiled and backed away, "Thank you."

As he made his way through the lobby, he examined the keycard. Ever since his partner had been the subject of copycat crimes, Booth had used his FBI power to make a deal with her publisher. "Deal" he scoffed to himself. More like an ultimatum. Without her knowledge, any time she'd been booked into a hotel by the publisher for a book signing like tonight, a spare key was reserved at the front desk in his name. Just in case he had to find her immediately.

And until tonight, he'd never used it. Not once.

As he stood outside the door, he paused for a moment, wondering if this was a good idea.

But then he remembered the way her entire body had stiffened, even before she'd looked up at him.

With a set jaw, he slid the keycard into the slot, watching as the tiny light turned from blinking red to an encouraging green.

_Come on in…_

**--b&b--  
**

Somehow Brennan managed to make it through the rest of the book signing. Years of compartmentalizing came in handy as she just kept writing her name. Every once in awhile, her mind would flitter back to Booth, but she clamped down her thoughts as tightly as she clamped her thighs together.

Once the last book was signed, she stood quickly, raising her eyebrows toward her team. "Thank you for your help."

Forcing a yawn, she stretched her arms above her head, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm quite tired, and I believe I will retire to my room at this time."

Karen and the rest of the team looked at her peculiarly, "Okay…goodnight, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan forced herself to walk slowly from the room and into the lobby. She smiled at a few passersby, even as her fingers began to tremble.

She nodded politely to her fellow elevator riders and pressed the button to her floor, her knees beginning to lock and release with the tension coursing through her body.

But when she got to her room, she stood for a moment in disappointment. She expected Booth to be standing outside of it, or that at least he might have left her a note.

Maybe he was planning to come back later, she figured, as she keyed in and entered her suite.

Or maybe it had just been a joke, and she'd misinterpreted his look. Maybe…she rationalized as she closed her door and flicked on the dim light to the bathroom before walking to the living room and making her way to the chair to begin taking off her dress…maybe he just wanted to tease her about seeing her at a book signing and...

"—Do you always take off your clothes for strangers?"

The dark voice startled her, and Brennan spun around, her back to the wall.

And there he was, lying on the bed, his back propped up and his feet crossed at the ankles.

His eyes glittered dangerously as he leaned forward and then got off of the bed, walking toward her slowly. "Don't move a muscle."

She obeyed, except for a slight twitch in her jaw, and all of a sudden, light became darkness as he flooded her vision.

"Tell me, Ms. Brennan…" his voice was like midnight as he ran two fingers under the hem of her skirt up to where her legs were pressed together. But this was not a man who wasted any action, and within seconds, his fingertips were inside the hem over her underwear and sliding through her already slick folds.

"Dr. Brennan" she corrected on a hiss, and he chuckled, swirling his finger up and into her.

"_Dr_. Brennan," he corrected, "Tell me then..."

"Tell you what?"she whispered, her head lolling slightly against the wall of the hotel room.

He stepped closer to her and removed his fingers after tapping lightly against her clit once, then again with slightly more force. She groaned when he pulled away, but then moaned when he replaced his fingers with the hard denim covered roughness of his thick erection. He began moving against her, rucking up her skirt to the waist before settling his hands on either side of her face.

"Is this what you always do?"

His voice was gravel against her ear, "At every book signing? Do you sit there all prim and proper like, but underneath it all, you're heating up, warming for a stranger? Someone like me to see you across the room? Hmmm…?"

Brennan could hardly breathe, but she inhaled enough to be able to beg on the exhale, "Don't stop…"

"Oh…" he laughed low in his throat and the sound rumbled from his chest to hers where he pressed her back into the wall, "I don't plan to stop, darlin'. Not until…"

But then he paused, and his lips curled up in a challenge. His eyes narrowed and he twisted his hips in a quicker rhythm, one designed to make her come hard and fast.

Brennan parted her thighs as much as she could while standing. The rough scrape of the zipper from his leather jacket rasped against her bare arms, but she didn't dare move away from it. Her hips felt almost stretched as she tried to accommodate his form.

She'd never had a fully clothed orgasm before, but she was about to.

One of his hands slid from beside her head to cup her neck from behind, and very carefully he grabbed her hair at the nape of her neck and tilted her head back, leaning down to graze her neck with his teeth.

She pressed her hands to the wall and tried to scratch, her nails trying to gain purchase. But in the end, there was nothing behind her, and everything was in front of her as she pressed forward into an incredible orgasm. "_Ah…_"

She bit her lips hard, not wanting to give this man, this _stranger _more than he deserved.

His eyes flashed in cocky pride, and he pulled at the hem of her dress. "This. Off. Shoes. On. "

Brennan grabbed for the hem and yanked it over her head, and then she felt him freeze. She looked down to see what he could see, the midnight blue satin slip from the first night they'd slept together. Her eyes met Booth's and she could see in that instant, that he was losing his grip on the fantasy.

Shoving him back, she stared at him possessively and then reached under the slip to pull down her now soaking panties. She tossed them toward his feet and then turned around, leaning her front against the wall, and hiking the slip up to her waist. She arched her back and bared herself to him, spreading her legs slightly in blatant invitation.

She heard a growl that proved she'd done what it took to get him back in this game, and then she heard the rasp of a zipper only seconds before she felt his hand clamp onto her ass, pulling her toward him as he shoved his hard length between her legs.

He didn't penetrate her, but just moved in a mocking rhythm, coating himself in her readiness.

After moments of his torture, he paused and then positioned the tip of his cock against her opening. "Say my name…" he growled in her ear.

She twisted her hips, "I don't remember, "she teased.

**--b&b—**

Oh…no. _Hell no_. No, no, no… "I don't think so" he growled, "Try again…"

"I'm sorry" she whimpered pitifully, "I just can't remember."

Bullshit, he wanted to curse, but he kept his cool. "That's okay, baby…I'll _help_ you remember."

He cupped her ass in his hands and began kneading, just this short of rough. She arched back into him and moaned, but he didn't increase or decrease the pressure, "Think about it…" he encouraged after a few moments.

He then began to lightly pinch her cheeks between his fingers, sliding his hands down between her thighs, rubbing her there before sliding her moisture along her legs. He cupped her knees from front and behind, all the while maintaining the pressure of the tip of his cock right at her opening, not giving her the satisfaction of penetration until she gave him what he wanted.

"Still can't remember, hmmm?" he mocked, sliding his hands up the front of her legs, the fit tight between her skin and the wall. His knuckles scraped against the wall, and he could feel the roughness of the textured wall paper.

He bypassed her weeping sex and let his hands travel over the satin of her slip to her breasts. Pulling down with one hand, he pushed up with the other and her breasts spilled over the top of the slip. He leaned into her tighter from behind until her nipples were rubbing against the wall.

"Let me refresh your memory then," he whispered. "You were sitting there, and all of a sudden, your entire body flushed. You didn't know why, but it did. You ignored it, but deep down, you could tell something was about to happen. You could feel it here…" he tweaked her nipples before squeezing her breasts once. Just when she tried to lean into his hands, he released her and trailed a light touch down her body again. One of his hands cupped her ass, while the other paused on her thigh. "And you picked up your pen, and you could feel something happening, right…here" he tapped her incredibly slick clit with the pad of one calloused fingertip. "Now remember what happened next…" he mocked, tapping her again, "You said, 'Name?', and…I said…"

"Seeley" she gasped, and he sank into her one delicious inch.

"Mmmhmmm," he praised, "Again…"

"Seeley" she began to pant, and her fingers started almost clawing into the wall as her face pressed against the cool texture there.

Annoyed that she was getting satisfaction from anything that wasn't him, he grabbed her hands and lifted them above their heads, slamming into her so hard that they both bucked into the wall.

She groaned so loud, but his was louder as he was encased in hot wet_ heaven on earth tight_…oh, baby. "Say it…" he growled.

Brennan could hardly believe what was happening, and her mind raced as she tried to pull in a breath. "Seeley…"

Booth's lip curled up, and in that instant, he didn't want to be Seeley, he wanted to be _Booth_.

"No…say my _name_…Say. It."

**--b&b--**

Confused, Brennan began to repeat over and over, "Seeley, Seeley, Seeley…"

Feeling mocked and pissed and so fucking turned on by her refusal to give in, he felt his control slipping. He wrapped his large rough hands between her thighs and lifted her up, pinning her high against the wall. Pressing his chest into her back, hard, he began shoving his cock up and down into her sheath.

Brennan gasped and pressed her hands to the wall for purchase but she found none. With her feet completely off the floor, she could only trust that Booth's upper body would hold her up. His leather jacket abraded her sides and his jeans were rough against the backs of her thighs. Her knees and inner thighs and breasts were burning against the rough wall, but even rougher was the way Booth was taking her from below. His cock was pistoning into her so quickly and consistently that she hardly noticed when he wasn't inside of her.

She forced herself to repeat his first name, giving him what he was demanding, even as he got rougher and seemingly unsatisfied with every whisper.

"Seeley, Seeley…_Seeley_…"

**--b&b--**

Booth's back was tight and his legs were burning so badly. He couldn't move any part of his body, all of his concentration centered on pounding into her from behind and beneath until she gave him what he wanted. But she was too strong still, and she wasn't giving in. She still kept using his first name, even when he demanded that she stop.

He wanted to grab her hands again or clutch her ass, but he was pressed so tight against her that they'd both lose their balance if he even moved an inch away from the wall. With the way she was propped up with his chest, his cock was moving up and down, his balls scraping against the wall with every thrust. Grinding up and up and up and up and up, he couldn't stop.

He was fucking her, and it was the most amazing feeling he'd ever experienced. Except he just needed her to say it…just once.

**--b&b--**

Brennan couldn't breathe as she felt him tighten and lengthen inside of her. Their position limited his movement somewhat, and by that point he was just spearing into her slick warmth with tight jabs. She didn't want to disappoint him, but she could stay silent no longer. Just as she felt her own womb begin to flower in an orgasm she wasn't even reaching for, her mouth fell open, her lips parched against the rough texture of the wall.

"Booth" she mouthed against the dryness there. She wanted to kiss him, or suck on his neck or chest, but she couldn't even turn her head to look at him. He was so close, and yet she couldn't see any of him; she could only feel. Feel the way he seemed to growl and then tense, and then he was plowing into her even more rapidly.

"Booooooooooooth" she groaned, and his whole body paused and then with great force, he slapped the wall beside her head, startling her out of her reverie.

How he managed to have the balance to do that, he'd never know, but somehow he still managed to stay inside of her and keep her propped up against the wall, even as his come jetted up into her, his orgasm going on and on as they both shuddered.

With one last thrust, they both slammed into the wall, and then Booth froze and pulled back.

Holy shit, what had he just done?

**--b&b--**

He pulled back in slight horror, and then took another step back, watching as she slid down the wall so that her feet were back touching the ground. But she had no strength at all, and he watched as she turned so her back was against the wall before she sank to the floor in a gorgeous collapse of sexy nerves.

Her legs were spread with abandon, and all he could see was red.

Her feet were still encased in those fuck me heels, and she was moaning still and twitching. From her knees to her thighs, her skin was mottled with scratches from the rough wall. Her legs were spread, and her core was red from his incessant thrusting, her pretty clit protruding from dark pink lips, her precious pearl darker from lack of touch. Her slip, that fucking midnight blue satin that was supposed to be just for him…it was hiked up to her waist, her modestly long gone. His eyes trailed up, past her fluttering stomach to where her breasts were still crammed up and over the top of the slip. Her nipples were hard and ruddy from being pressed to the wall, and her neck and chest were flushed from overheating.

Her left cheek was slightly scraped from being jolted against the wall over and over, and Booth almost felt sick to his stomach.

Until he met her eyes.

They were brighter that he'd ever seen, wet and glossy, and straight out of his most forbidden dreams of her.

"You did it" she exhaled, short of breath, and damn if her voice didn't sound proud. "Booth…"

Her head lolled back against the wall, and she struggled to sit up, but couldn't and only sank deeper to the floor, her legs falling even further open to his gaze, "Mmmmmmmmmm" she twitched and her whole body shivered. He met her eyes again and stood in shock at her reaction to him.

"You did it" she repeated, her eyes wide in beautiful wonder.

**--b&b--**

Brennan knew she was practically incoherent, but there was nothing in her life that could compare to what she'd just experienced. Being thoroughly worked over by Booth like that…

He stood above her, still fully clothed, only his pants unzipped.

His chest was heaving with breaths that didn't seem to reach all the way to his lungs, because he couldn't quite maintain a regular rhythm of breathing. His eyes were frantic over her, and she could see that he was slightly horrified at what he'd just done. And she didn't want him to be. she wanted him to know how perfect it had been.

Except she couldn't even think to say anything.

His throat was working in frenetic patterns, and she knew he was an instant away from anxiety.

"Go…" she encouraged. "Get out of here."

His eyes met hers, and she knew that he understood that she didn't want him to leave, but that he needed to just not be standing right there in that moment.

His hands clenched and unclenched at his sides, and he turned, finally able to pull in a satisfying breath.

Walking with shaking legs, he made it as far as the bathroom before he walked inside, collapsing against the sink for a moment. His skin felt so tight, and his clothes were a prison. He ripped off his jacket and then his confining tshirt and jeans, stripping down to nothing as he yanked open the shower curtain. He turned the water as hot as it would go and got inside, letting the scalding moisture pound as a punishment against his back.

But within minutes, the curtain parted again, and Brennan stepped inside. She hissed and reached behind him to turn on some of the cooler water, bringing the temperature down from blistering to bearable.

He didn't meet her eyes, and just turned away from her. But she didn't let him for long. She ran her fingers along his strong back. He tensed and his shoulders flushed as he pressed his hands against the shower wall. Brennan ran her hands down his back and around his waist, letting her hands form cups against his abs. The water from the shower gathered there, and then she released it, repeating this until he gasped and shifted his hips forward and then back. Her sweetly curved belly and mound pressed into his backside from behind and her hands began to caress his length. He was not even half hard, and he groaned. "I can't."

Brennan tightened her grip for a moment before releasing him and turning him to face her.

"Yes you can" she challenged, lightly cupping him again before leaning down to press her mouth to him. She fondled his tender tip with her lips, letting them smooth over his sensitive skin.

"I can't…" he begged, and she took him in further, pleased when now half hard became three quarters hard. Cupping his testicles in her hand, she began to suckle him gently.

After a few moments, she stood up and met his eyes. Hers were still bright and intense and she began to stroke him. "You're going to do me all night long, Booth" she challenged, "All. Night. Long."

His jaw tightened, but she didn't back down, and instead, pressed him against the wall of the shower, rubbing herself all over him.

His hands fell to her hips.

"All night long, Booth" she gasped, her face taking on the pleased expression from when he'd left her sprawled on the floor. "Neither one of us is getting any sleep tonight."

He moaned and tightened his hands against her, "Baby…"

"Mmmhmmm…"she nodded, sliding one of his thighs between hers and rubbing herself against him, even as her hand picked up speed against his now completely rock hard erection. "I'll even let you make love to me once or twice, if you want, Booth."

His legs were still like rubber, and he clamped his hands against hers, joining in her rhythm for just a moment before groaning and stopping her.

"Bed. Now."

Brennan's eyes slammed shut at his rough tone, and she arched against him, her clit trembling against his thigh. "Good luck with that," she challenged and pressed harder for just an instant, for some relief, and he let her, bringing his hands to cup her ass, sliding his thigh between her legs.

"All night long, Bones" he rasped in her ear, and she reached her prize, coming with an almost harsh laugh of satisfaction.

"Now you" Brennan demanded and took a step back. She grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, almost shoving him against the shower wall. Reaching around him for the complimentary soap, she lathered up her hands.

Booth watched as she soaped up his length. His erection settled between her hands. He pulled back and watched as he disappeared between the suds and her long milky fingers. And then he shoved forward. Back and forth, he watched as she clenched and squeezed him.

"Inside you, Bones." His feet rocked up to his toes, and he begged incoherently. "I need to be inside you.

She turned him around, pressing him back against the wall as she hooked one leg over his hip, "Then take me Booth."

He turned her and once again picked her up by the hips. This time she was facing him and she wrapped her long gorgeous legs around his waist as he plumbed her depths.

"All night long" she repeated, her eyes wide and her mouth open in a big smile.

"All night long" he kissed against her lips.

**--b&b--**

After his orgasm, they breathed in of one another until they had settled a bit. Booth steading her legs around his hips, feeling like king of the mountain as he stepped outside of the tub. His foot caught on the slip she'd discarded, and for a moment, he looked down and stared at it. "Why were you wearing that, Bones? I thought that was just for me?" His voice was pained, even after their satisfaction.

Brennan swallowed and pressed her face to the crook of his neck.

"I…" she sighed, and her chest slid against his, even as he renewed their walk toward the hotel bed.

He paused there and then leaned down to pull back the covers before placing her in the center of the bed, leaning down to kiss her before sliding between the sheets alongside of her. "Just for me…" he repeated.

She frowned and cupped his face, "After you left for work, I was finishing packing, and I knew that I was going to be away from you, and I just…" she kissed him again, snuggling up to him, "I wanted something of you close to me. It IS just for you, Booth, and I wanted to be close to you."

Booth kissed her, pulling her on top of him before rolling over again to settle between her sweet thighs, "I love you."

Brennan felt as if she'd been scraped raw by emotions and she just wanted to get back to the physical. She ran her hands down his waist to caress his hips. Booth groaned but smiled against the skin of her neck before sliding down and lightly kissing her breasts, giving them attention for the first time that evening. They were sensitive, and Brennan arched beneath him as he began to take her up again.

"This is your one making love for the night, so make it a good one" she challenged on a moan, and Booth laughed against her skin, moving down even further to lick around her belly button before settling between her thighs, paying attention to her neglected clit and sheath.

"You know I don't follow the rules, baby" he rumbled into her, his words causing her to shiver. "That's what you love about me."

Brennan clutched his hair in her hands, pulling gently, and then not gently at all as he made her call out his name in pure pleasure.

Booth smiled up her skin and then settled between her thighs. Impressed, Brennan growled in feminine pleasure as she felt him harden against her before he slid inside of her still fluttering warmth.

"You're going to be sore in the morning" he warned, but she shrugged.

"That's okay. Just don't stop…don't stop at all."

Booth leaned back and then pulled her lips to his in a kiss. "I won't stop. Not now. Not ever."

**--b&b--**

**Eeek!**


	5. Day Five: Thursday

**A thousand apologies for the delay. I will spare you the details. Thanks to everyone who has sent me PMs wondering if I was still alive. I am alive. Thanks also to those of you who sent Booth out to search for me. It might have backfired on you. See, I had these chapters done a couple of weeks ago, and was just about to click to post them, but then he kicked down my door all cocky and guns ablazin, and well…I had to let him have his moment, right? hahaha**

**The thing about these fantasies is that there is what I consider to be a huge gap between what Booth as a 'character' will be willing to do (sexually, and otherwise), which would be…not much, and what he is willing to do FOR Brennan if he thinks it's what she wants (sexually, and otherwise), which would be…just about anything.**

**But in that gap is a pull between the two that creates a tension. A tension in me when I write it, in Booth as a character, and in the way the story 'reads'. But in order to make the fantasies work, I kind of have to go all out. Otherwise, it's just, as Booth would say, "Crappy sex".**

**Argh!**

**Thursday**

**7:15 AM**

Booth groaned and cursed as his cell phone alarm went off. He fumbled for it and hit the side, engaging the snooze button. Brennan murmured something, but just snuggled her face deeper into his chest.

**7:25 AM**

The alarm went off again, and Brennan's eyes opened slowly. Her entire body was stiff, but it all seemed to be centering between her thighs. Booth had been right. She was sore.

But…mmmm…it had been an _amazing_ night.

When she'd thought she was getting a one night stand with a stranger, her arousal had nearly skyrocketed. But surprisingly, it was nothing compared to having Booth all night long. Brennan had promised that neither of them would get any sleep, but their complete surrender to one another caught up to them.

"_Just for a few moments_…" she'd whimpered after a particularly intense orgasm around 4 AM.

Booth had agreed and closed his eyes, settling against her, "_Sure…just a few moments with our eyes closed, and then we'll…_"

But he hadn't even finished his sentence, and they had both been fast asleep, wrapped up in one another's arms.

The alarm grew louder, and Booth grumbled but sat up, rubbing his face with his hand as he yawned and stretched after shutting the alarm off. "I gotta go, Bones. I'm going to be late as it is. Cullen already had my ass on a plate yesterday, so…"

Brennan tightened her arms around his waist and pressed closer. "If you are going to be late, you might as well take your time, then."

Booth chuckled and let his hand slide along her back, "I don't know if that's a good idea. The only way I can get out of this one is if there happens to be a murder victim that falls under federal jurisdiction here in this hotel." He sighed. "Damn it…I hate to leave you like this, but…I really should go."

His lips curled up, and Brennan's eyes followed the movement, remembering the way he'd smiled against her body. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"Where's that damn vibrator?" Booth smirked in disgust, but his eyes were smiling.

Brennan pulled in a quick and _way_ too excited breath, "In my bag. Do you want to use it?"

"Hell no, I don't want to use it. I'm going to _break_ it." he growled, cupping her ass with a possessive squeeze. "So you can never use it."

Brennan laughed and then rolled away from him. "I don't think so."

Booth smirked and sank back into the mattress, watching as his partner walked from the bed to pick up her satin slip. He frowned at the slight stiffness in her legs. "I almost ripped that right off your body, you know that, right, Bones?"

"That would have been okay" Brennan shrugged, folding it carefully.

"What?" Booth huffed. "No way. That's _nice_, Bones. I'm not going to rip your nice stuff. Besides…it looks expensive."

Brennan pursed her lips, unsure what to say. Money was always touchy between them, and they hadn't really talked about it at all.

"It was…relatively expensive."

Booth snorted, "Like…how much."

"Well…" she pulled a clean bra and panty set on and leaned against the wall. "It was cheaper than the TV I bought you, but more expensive than the book I signed for you last night."

"That is a very vague answer, Bones" Booth smiled and slid off the bed, walking toward her with his muscled grace.

Her eyes lingered on his stomach, and her fingers couldn't help but trace his skin as he moved to walk past her to the shower.

Booth let his own fingers trace along the lace edge of her bra, "Now get out of here, Bones…" He smiled against her lips to let her know he was teasing, "Before I make myself really, _really_ late."

Brennan chuckled, but let him shower alone.

And when he stepped out of the shower and toweled off, whistling slightly as he walked back in the bedroom, Booth could see that she'd taken his order seriously. He smirked as he walked over to the bed, picking up the folded note she'd left him.

~Booth,

Please do not call me for the rest of the day. You will receive instructions for my next fantasy, but not from me directly. You'll know when you see them."~

Booth swallowed, and then tossed the note onto the mattress before picking it up again. He read it through several more times, wondering if maybe he could pick up on another clue. His phone rang, and absentmindedly he opened it up, "Yeah, Booth."

"Where the hell are you, Booth?" his boss's voice rang through loud and clear.

Booth's eyes widened and he looked down to where his towel was slung around his waist, "Um…I'm…I'll be in as soon as I can, sir."

He closed his phone and groaned. He needed to concentrate.

--b&b--

**3:30 PM**

Brennan sealed the envelope just as her doorbell rang. With a smile, she walked to the door, nodding at the courier from the publishing house. "I'll just be one minute."

She turned and walked back to her kitchen table, picking up the two sealed envelopes. "Please take this one with you to Karen, and…" she pressed a hundred dollar bill into the courier's hand, "Please ensure that this makes it to the FBI building."

The young courier's eyes bugged out of his head, but he nodded. "Yes, Dr. Brennan. Thank you, Dr. Brennan."

Brennan didn't answer, but just closed her door, leaning back against it with a smile.

**--b&b--**

**5:30 PM**

Booth looked up at the knock on his door, "Yes?"

"This arrived for you, Special Agent Booth."

Booth held out his hand and accepted the manila envelope from the mail clerk. He was pretty damn sure what was inside, but he just nodded. "Thanks," he added and set the envelope aside as if it wasn't what he'd been thinking about all day.

Once his door was closed, he leaned back in his chair and opened his top drawer to pull out his letter opener. Sliding the sharp edge along the top crease of the envelope, he cut through it, surprised to find several sheets of paper inside.

A chuckle left his lips as he pulled out one of the most intriguing and perfectly constructed case files he'd ever seen.

Sparing a glance toward his door, not that anyone who was looking in would know exactly what he was reading, he bit his bottom lip before reaching with his fingers to turn the page toward his suspected perpetrator's stats. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair as he carefully read over every single word.

**--b&b—**

**7:50 PM**

Booth fastened his bullet proof vest as he stepped outside of the SUV, his eyes narrowing as he identified his location. Taking one last look at the piece of paper he'd read countless times, he ran his tongue over his teeth and rolled his shoulders back. "Do whatever necessary to get her to confess."

His palm itched, hovering over his gun. His back up was just a call away, but from what he'd read, he didn't want anyone else to see what he was about to do. What he had to do.

_The Sexy Sleeper_, they'd called her in the papers, and Booth might have thought it was kind of clever, except for the way she'd been escaping him and his team for weeks. Just when he thought he'd caught her, she'd slip away with a perfect alibi.

_With those perfect legs…_

Booth swallowed in self-disgust as he stealthily made his way to the entrance. She'd been haunting his dreams lately, and not the 'I gotta catch this bad guy' kind of dreams, either. These were the 'I gotta get me some of that' kind of dreams. But hell, he was a man, it had been awhile, and she wasn't called the _sexy_ sleeper for nothing.

Concentrating on the task at hand, he paused just outside the door. Gun in place, he swore he could freaking smell her perfume, even from here. Knowing he was probably imagining it, hoping to God that once he got inside she was still there and he could finally catch her in the act, he inhaled through his nose, causing no sound.

He was covered in black from head to toe. He struck an intimidating figure, he knew that, but damn if she never quite seemed to be intimidated by him.

'…_whatever necessary_…'

The two words rotated in his mind, picking up a steady rhythm that spurred him on to his mission.

He was going to catch himself a bad, _bad_ girl.

**--b&b--**

She had read somewhere that criminals secretly want to be caught. At the time, she'd shrugged it off as nonsense. They wanted to somehow pay for their crimes, that even punishment by a society was a way of fitting back into a world.

But as she tucked the sheets into the corners of the firm mattress, she noticed she was taking her time. Almost as if she wanted him to…

No…no, it couldn't be. She did NOT want to be caught. She loved her life. And technically, besides the breaking and entering, what she did once inside wasn't technically a crime, it was just…sleeping, and…

"FBI" the door behind her crashed open with the force that could only come from one firm kick, "Hold it right there."

All of the moisture in her body pooled in one location as she slowly turned, raising her hands into the air. "Hello officer. Can I help you with something?"

**--b&b--**

_Oh_, Booth warmed all over as the adrenaline from his kick surged through his body, they'd played this game before, and he'd had enough.

His gun cocked and ready, he worked his way around the room, checking closed doors, his entire body fluid in perfect motion. Finding no other threat, he turned to his prey. His nostrils flared without his permission at the black silk of the sheets she was leaning against. They reminded him of what she'd been wearing last time he'd caught up to her. The sheer black nightgown had covered her from head to toe, but the opaque fabric left nothing to his imagination.

But now she was dressed in day clothes, a mostly modest pair of dress pants and button up dress shirt. They both clung to her curves, and as his eyes lifted, he saw a tiny smirk cross her lips.

It was that smile that enraged him. Knowing what he was about to do could get him into big trouble, he still didn't stop until he was right in front of her. He whipped out his handcuffs and in an instant, her hands were bound together.

She gasped and pulled against her restraints, but he just stood up straighter.

"You're coming with me."

**--b&b--**

She was tense under his hand as he guided her from the apartment to the SUV waiting down the street. Wanting to protect her from public eyes, he draped her coat over her shoulders as he led her outside. Opening the back door, he had enough control to help her inside. Leaning in, he fastened the seatbelt around her, ignoring the way rage was rolling off of her in waves.

Slamming the door shut, he walked around to the driver's side, opening the door, getting in and starting up the engine.

As he started driving through the city, he looked into his rearview mirror once, meeting her eyes. He could see how furious she was, but still she said nothing until they reached the Hoover building.

"Is this really necessary?" she lifted her arms in the handcuffs as he opened her door and pulled her out.

He froze as her voice cut through the dark night. His jaw worked back and forth, and he cursed the way his chest tugged, wanting to hear vulnerability in her tone.

Knowing that was just how she'd bested him in the past, he grabbed her elbow tighter and began walking, using the back door to the steps.

"How's about I ask the questions, hmmm?"

She didn't answer him, but didn't make it easy for him either as he led her up the dark stairways, out of everyone else's sight.

He opened a door, and then walked through, pausing for a moment before leading her into an interrogation room.

Tossing her a bit roughly toward a chair near a table, he put his hands on his hips when she sat there, her expression stony. "Stay here," he warned in a low tone, staring at her for a moment longer when she didn't respond.

With a muttered curse, he left the room, locking it behind him.

**--b&b--**

In a room like that, a minute could feel like an hour, and an hour felt like a year. Everywhere she looked was dark gray. The walls, the table, the floor. Gray and lifeless and she felt like she'd been in there forever.

She'd been in there before, with him even, but he'd never resorted to handcuffs. Even _those_ were gray.

Mentally preparing her answers for whatever questions he would have for her, she closed her eyes.

A prick of awareness slid across her neck when she heard the sound of a key entering the lock from outside. Realizing her potential for attack, her entire body tensed.

It tensed even further when he entered.

Gone were the hooded eyes, the dark bulletproof vest and jacket, and the gun.

In their place were a cocky smile, a dark gray suit, and a small notepad.

This was not how the evening was supposed to end, and her wrists began to sweat against their bonds.

_The interrogator had arrived._

**--b&b--**

Booth studied her for a moment. He'd spent the past hour in his office, wondering if he could really do this. If he could really do what was required of him. First he'd changed back into his suit. Then he'd sat at his desk, mentally preparing for his interrogation. He'd broken a couple of rules tonight. That was nothing new, and it was clearly in his instructions. But he also knew the bureau would have his ass and hand it to him if he let her get away tonight. It all came down to this.

Resting one of his feet against the seat of a chair across the table from her, he leaned down against his knee. "So…who wants to go first, hmmm?"

He kept his voice even, hoping to catch her in a quick lie so this would be over soon, "Do you want to just go ahead and confess? Save you and me and the taxpayers some money and just…confess?"

Her perfectly cool eyes met his for a moment. Her otherwise expressionless face gave away nothing, and she licked her dry lips once before answering, "Confess to what?"

Oh, so _that'_s how it was going to be.

Fine. No problem. He loved a challenge, baby.

Bringing his foot off the chair, he began walking around the table, not saying a word. The air between them crackled with electricity. It wasn't something either of them wanted to admit, but neither could they deny it. Now it was just a matter of who would be stronger than the other.

Her hands pressed to the table, and she met his eyes as he made his second walk around the table. "Are these handcuffs seriously necessary?"

He smiled and leaned down across the table, both of his palms coming to rest just outside of hers, "With training in three martial arts? I think so…"

Her jaw worked back and forth, "How did you know that?"

He chuckled humorlessly and pushed back from the table, walking over to the window and leaning back against it. "I've done my homework. Quite impressive, actually."

His words were complimentary, but his tone was anything but. She was just another quarry, this time a big one. Another notch on his FBI belt, so to speak. But hell if she was going to be easy. If he was going outside their normal routine, she wasn't going to just give it up to him.

"We've done this dance before" he shrugged calmly, not an ounce of nervousness about him. "And yet, here we are."

"Here we are" she replied, leaning back in her chair as casually as she could manage, knowing it would infuriate him.

Sure enough, a small tic right below his lip twitched. But she wasn't foolish enough to brag. She was going to let him think that he had the upper hand. It was the only way.

Booth's hands were itching again and desperate to gain the upper hand once and for all, he searched around the room until he found what he was looking for. Walking over to the table, he grabbed her shoulders in a rush. She gasped, but he didn't slow down and instead slammed her into the nearest wall, raising her shackled hands above her head. Pressing his chest against hers, he lifted the chain of her handcuffs and let it fall from his finger onto the hook above them.

Her hips squirmed slightly, but between his body and the wall, there wasn't much space for her to move. His face was relaxed, his mouth curved up into that tiny half smile reserved for his biggest challenges. There was some satisfaction in that, she had to admit.

"Where's your partner?" she clenched her fingers together. "Out on another one of her dates?"

His jaw worked and he took a step back, running a mocking gaze from her hands to her feet. "Let's just leave her out of this, shall we?"

He took another step back and then was walking over toward the other side of the table. He reached into a small cupboard and pulled out some black material. Surprised, she watched as he hung up a curtain of sorts over the window to what she could only guess was an observation room. "That can't be legal."

He smirked as he smoothed the fabric down, making sure it covered the entire window, "You're one to talk."

Realizing that she didn't want to get into that with him, she bit back a sharp retort and waited for his next move.

He leaned comfortably against his handiwork for a moment, one leg crossed in front of the other, his hands in his pants pockets. "So…let's try again. It's time to confess. I saw you this time with my own eyes."

"All you saw me do was make a bed. That's hardly a federal offense."

"In a home that does not belong to you." He didn't move a muscle, his body language and tone belying his innate strength.

"Was there any sign of forced entry?" she rebutted.

She watched as his eyes narrowed in focus for a split second, and then he pushed off the wall. He had something in his hand he was rotating back and forth, and when he tossed it up and caught it, she realized it was a poker chip. Curious, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off the way he continually tossed it up and grabbed it from midair. But then all of a sudden, his chest was in her line of sight, and she realized with a start that he'd walked across the room and was standing right in front of her. She could feel the heat emanating from his body, but even that seemed detached with a coolness.

"So maybe that's it…" he murmured, changing the subject, letting one fingertip slide along the chain of her handcuffs. "Maybe it's been such a long time since you've really had a home of your own that you feel this desperate need to insert yourself into other people's lives and homes. Sneaking in to sleep in beds that do not belong to you…what kind of thrill is that? Hmmm…" His hands moved to either side of her, and his voice was deadly sweet. "I think it's either one or the other. Either you're a sexual deviant, or you're so needy for home and family that you'll break into the homes of innocent people and pretend like you belong there."

His eyelids were almost drooping over his dark eyes, and behind them pooled a dark heat. "So which is it?"

She watched as his eyes nearly crossed in an effort to stay locked with hers, and then she gasped when she felt the tip of one calloused fingertip rest lightly over the neckline of her shirt.

"So which is it?" he repeated in a deadly whisper. "Family?" His finger gained a bit more purchase against the fabric near her neck. "Or…sex…"

At his dark tone, her body shivered imperceptibly, and he chuckled.

She wondered if that counted as a confession, but then all thoughts left her mind as his finger tightened again and in a whoosh of air and buttons and force, he'd ripped her shirt wide open to his gaze.

Her breath came in panting waves as her eyes flew up to his. But he was still as cool and methodical as before, her nearly nude upper torso having seemingly no effect on him whatsoever.

"Confess…" was all he said and his hand pressed once against her belly.

Her hips shifted, she couldn't help it, but her mouth stayed closed.

"Fine" he shrugged a shoulder, "We'll play it your way." And with that he sank to his knees and began to remove her shoes. His arm was wrapped around her knees, preventing her from kicking him at all. Powerless to do anything but watch as he tossed her shoes to the side, she closed her eyes for a moment, even turning her head away.

She could sense that he'd stood up again, and sure enough, when she opened her eyes, he was looking into them, a question on his face

"Confess…" he murmured. His fingers traced a light pattern against her stomach, and he looked down to see the thin and sheer black demi bra she had one. Her nipples were so tight already, even from just his gaze, barely contained in the cups at all. A smirk tilted the side of his mouth, and he looked at her eyes again, one eyebrow cocked in question.

He returned to his knees, and began to unbutton her pants, pulling them down her hips. She resisted by pressing her feet to the floor, hoping her body weight would prevent him from removing her pants. But she had no upper body leverage and when he wrapped his arm around her knees again and pulled them forward, her feet lifted off of the floor, and he quickly removed her pants before settling her feet back onto the floor and standing up to face her again.

He was far enough away that he could look at her from head to toe without moving his neck much, and the tip of his tongue swept just against the top of his bottom lip. An almost imperceptible move, but then again, this was a room where moves likes that were analyzed and cause for interrogation.

Brennan felt a strange flutter in the pit of her stomach, not exactly a pleasant sensation. She didn't know where Booth was going with this. She trusted him, and there was no doubt that her body was reacting to his sexual prowess, but her mind was at odds with her circumstance. It seemed disconnected from the heat centering between her thighs.

He stepped even closer to her, if possible. His hands were resting above their heads, centimeters from hers. "Is this what you wanted? You wanted me to find you, and then what?"

His face was so close to hers, and his lips curled up in a smirk. "What did you want me to do? Hmmm…? Did you think I was going to let you go? Without a confession?"

He kept talking about this confession, but she had no idea what he meant. What did he want her to confess? That she wanted him? That was pretty obvious. She'd just wanted to tease him a little, but…

"Admit it" he growled. "Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" she challenged, and his eyes flared in disbelief.

He stepped back and looked her over from head to toe. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small pocketknife. Clicking the latch, it opened, and for a moment, she felt genuine fear.

His lips were firm and straight as he slid the knife between her skin and her shirt. The blade never touched her skin, but in moments, her shirt had fallen off of her body to pool at her feet. Her entire body trembled, and he paused, not quite meeting her eyes. Then he continued, slicing the straps of her bra until the wispy silk fluttered from her form. He caught the pieces before they hit the floor and set them on the interrogation table with the closed knife.

Her jaw was as set as his as he faced her once again. Their eyes met then, and she couldn't discern his intent. The same nudge of fear was still present and at war with the trust she inherently felt with him. She knew he had issues with her need for control, and wondered if he was trying to prove something to her. Something she hadn't asked to learn.

**--b&b--**

Booth watched as her chest flushed in arousal and her breasts tightened under his gaze. She was so beautiful, and he felt a moment of hesitation. He met her eyes and couldn't read her expression. She was closed from him, but he was determined to see this through.

"Confess" he whispered, hoping she couldn't hear the begging in his voice. He stepped forward and ran the tips of his fingers against her neck, smoothing his palms over the roundness of her breasts. She moaned a bit, and bit her lips as his hands worked over her. Their eyes locked and he gently pulled and rubbed her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers.

'Is this what you wanted?" he murmured. "Were you waiting for me, in my own bedroom? Not just to make my bed…"

Her hips twitched of their own volition, but he just continued with his slow torture against the rosy nubs between his fingers. "The sexy sleeper…breaking into men's homes, leaving a trail of your perfume, making us…" he cleared his throat. "Making them crazy…I know all about what you're doing. But I have to know why? Confess…I have to get a confession."

Her lips parted, and he thought he might have her. But instead, she licked her bottom lip. His jaw twitched, and he stopped his movements, leaning back to stand two full feet from her.

A humorless chuckle left his lips and he shrugged one shoulder before moving his fingers to the edge of her black silk underwear. He traced the fabric for a moment, and then in the next instant had ripped it completely from her body.

She gasped, and he nodded at her reaction. He shoved the fabric into his pocket.

Now totally naked to his gaze and touch, she could feel the way her thighs were wet with her own moisture. He looked at her with one arched eyebrow, waiting for her to say something. But she remained silent, not giving him the confession he wanted.

Determined to work it from her by any means necessary, he stepped forward and settled the heel of his hand right above her pubic mound. He applied pressure with a rotating motion. Her hips arched forward, her softness begging for his hard touch. But he didn't respond and instead used his other hand to caress the skin of her breasts. One hand was applying hard pressure while the other skated over her skin in the lightest touch. She wasn't sure which was the most torturous, and in between her legs, she felt trickles of desire sliding against her sheath. Acutely aware of his every touch, she bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from begging. But when he pinched both of her nipples and then blew on them, she couldn't help but moan softly. He liked that, she could tell, and so he did it again. He licked each one twice before pinching again, keeping his lower hand centimeters above where she really needed him.

She bit back moans, desperate to maintain her control. But his strong shoulders and warm hands and seductive mouth were all arousing to her on a primitive level. She wanted to mate with him. It was what her body had always wanted. From the first time she'd laid eyes on him.

But he had other plans, and he sank to his knees again. She looked down, barely feeling the dull ache in her upraised arms as she watched him look at the evidence of his handiwork. His eyebrows arched as he ran his index fingers along both of her thighs. She was so aroused, her moisture had seeped from her body to cover her skin. He moved the pads of his index fingers to lightly touch the puffy folds of her sex. Her hair there was growing toward the center of her body, and she was so wet that it had formed into one curl, dipping right over the top of her slit. His tongue reached forward, and he caught the curl against it, pulling it into his mouth. The slight pull of his lips caused her no pain, only the most intense pleasure as she watched him suck on the curl, wet with her desire for him. He transferred his own moisture to it, and she could feel his chin scraping against her skin. "Please…" she whispered, and he paused before releasing her from his mouth, setting the flat of his tongue against her skin for just a moment.

"Please…what?" he taunted, not giving up his game. She clenched her fists in their restraints and cursed him inwardly.

To torment her further, he opened up her folds and began to gently fondle the matchpoint of her sex. His lips nuzzled her there and his tongue swirled around her. He knew just how much pressure to use to make her incoherent with need. She grew even wetter if possible, and it encouraged him to keep going, despite his reservations. With one strong lick, she quivered violently, and her mouth opened on a harsh gasp. But he didn't relent in his efforts, and her body shook two more times in release until she whimpered, finally begging.

"It hurts…please…stop."

He stopped immediately and let his hands fall to her thighs. He met her eyes, and she looked down at him.

"It hurts to come like that, and be so empty."

He removed all touch from her and stood up, meeting her eyes. "Are you ready to confess, then?"

Her eyes were slightly panicked and confused, and he rested his thumb against her opening, circling there. "I…"

He pressed inside of her, just a fraction before pulling out.

"More…" she whispered, and he obliged in infinitesimal strokes.

Her womb clenched with the need to be touched, and she tried to arch her hips against his hand, "More…_more…fuck_… she whimpered.

She gave a groan of resistance when he pulled his thumb out all together, but then another groan of pleasure when she heard the soft snick of his zipper.

Her brow furrowed when she heard the sound of foil tearing, and she watched in surprise as he rolled a condom down his length. He moved between her legs again and then let the tip of him nestle against her core. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes…" she nodded, hoping he would just end this. Hoping that was what he wanted to hear.

But he still seemed like he was waiting for something bigger. He entered her in part, and then pulled back. He continued this rhythm until she was panting, begging with her body and her eyes. He stopped and then leaned in close, whispering in her ear. "_Confess_."

Brennan's mind was clouded, and her entire existence rested between her legs, with what he could give her.

"You. I want you." The words spilled from her lips, even as he slid deep into her. "That. Oh, _you_…from the first moment I saw you. I've wanted you. It's why I started all of this. Because of you. Only…only….you. _Only you!_" Her words ended on a cry of broken desire as his long unyielding length filled her to the brim. His firm head pressed without excuse against the end of her sex. She exploded around him, her inner walls rhythmically coursing over him. But he was resolved, and didn't move an inch. He remained firm inside of her, and once she relaxed, he pulled back, leaving her body entirely.

She opened her eyes in confusion, waiting for him to reenter her. But instead, he just stepped back another foot, removing the condom from his penis and zipping up his pants.

"Aren't you…" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Nah…" he grinned and picked up her torn clothing. "I'm good." He flipped his poker chip in the air and caught it again with a cocky nod of his head. "I got what I wanted."

"You _bastard_." She ground out, struggling once again against her bondage.

He smiled and gathered up his things, pausing at the door for a moment before turning back to her. "Don't move." He winked, "I'll be right back."

**--b&b--**

Booth stood outside the interrogation room for a long moment, his hands shaking. He was glad that the building was pretty much empty. Not that he hadn't covered all of his bases, but, hell…he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take. All he wanted to do was go in there and hug her. To fix her clothes and worship her. But he'd done what she'd insisted, and that was important to him too.

Brennan's body relaxed from her ultimate pleasure to a fierce vulnerability before setting into a firm rage. She heard the sound of a key in the lock, and genuine fear crossed her mind.

She cursed her relief when she saw Booth appear in the doorway. From the look on his face, she could tell that he was back to himself. He seemed stricken, but also wanting her approval, but she was without words.

He walked over to her and pulled the chain of the handcuffs off of the hook. He tried to meet her eyes, but she kept her gaze past him as he used his key to unlock the cuffs. When he tried to take her wrists into his hands to soothe them, she pulled back and did the job herself.  
"I'm ready to leave now, Booth."

He could hear a coldness in her tone, and it gave him pause. But when he thought about it, thought about what she might be feeling, he realized she was probably trying to rationalize and compartmentalize her reactions to his actions. He allowed her that and handed her the coat he was glad he'd remembered to bring along. At least she would have some modesty. In her instructions, she hadn't included an end scene, and he was at a loss on how to proceed. He walked around the interrogation room, removing all evidence of their time there, taking down and folding the curtain he'd hung up over the window.

She didn't look at him, and he didn't push it as he motioned toward the door. She walked in front of him, and stayed silent as they left the building and made their way to the SUV. As he drove back to her apartment, he spared glances at her from time to time, but he couldn't figure out what to say. She'd been literally in his hands, without control. He figured she was just trying to regain her equilibrium.

He winced as he saw the way she subtly rubbed her wrists. His chest began to tighten when they reached her apartment and still she didn't look at him. They climbed the steps in silence, and once they entered her apartment, her shoulders relaxed a bit. Booth waited for her to turn to him, and when she did, his chest and lungs constricted even further when she met his eyes with a somewhat vacant look.

"I am going to take a shower, Booth. You can stay if you want."

If he _wanted_?

The words took time to penetrate through his mind, and before he knew it, she had walked away from him. She closed her bedroom door and he heard the door of her bathroom shut as well, an obvious sign that he was not welcome.

A panic began in the base of his spine, and he turned and closed her door, locking it firmly. He forced himself to walk to her couch, trying to convince himself that he was imagining things. She wasn't closing up on him, she just needed some time to process. That was okay. It wasn't like they had to be together every moment. Booth focused on trying to unclench his jaw and fists. He inhaled and exhaled as best he could.

After a few moments, he managed to persuade himself that everything was fine. But when she stepped from her bedroom and didn't look at him, didn't so much as pause when she walked to her kitchen before pulling out her laptop and working, he knew something was desperately wrong.

He stood, every fiber of his being poised to strike, to insist she tell him what was wrong so he could fix it. Immediately. But he called upon all of his training, and his years of studying her. One false move, and it would be over.

"Everything okay, Bones?" he asked, leaning in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room.

Her throat worked at her nickname, but she didn't pause in her work. "Of course it is, Booth. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Um…maybe because you won't look at me?"

She stopped typing. But it was still another full 30 seconds before she met his eyes. Booth saw a curtain of indifference, and it rocked him to his core. She was hurt by something. "Bones…"

She shrugged a casual shoulder and began working again. "Nothing is wrong, Booth. I don't know why you would think that. I also don't know why you felt the need to stray from your instructions, but…that---"

"What?" he interrupted, his head rearing back in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Your instructions." Brennan nodded without looking up. "They were very explicit, and yet you chose not to follow them. Obviously that speaks more to your inability to trust me."

_What the hell?_

"Bones…I followed your damn instructions. To the fucking letter!"

She scoffed, but didn't stop her work, and Booth's mind whirled. His cell phone began to ring, and it broke through the silence in the room.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" she judged, and Booth's entire body went on alert.

"No, I'm not going to answer that. It could not possibly be more important than this."

She smirked, and it enraged him. "This is nothing, Booth. You're overreacting."

"Overreacting?" He tensed and walked over to where she was sitting. "How can you think that?"

His phone rang again, and she looked up at him with a raised brow.

Booth growled and opened his phone. "What!?"

His chest heaved a bit, and he frowned. "Parker…no, it's okay, buddy. Don't…don't cry."

Booth pulled his upper lip between his teeth and looked over to see a concerned look on his partner's face. She looked away quickly and concentrated on her computer.

"Tell Dad what's wrong…you're sick? Where's your mom? Mmmhmmm…yes, I can be there. Don't…don't worry. I'll be right there. I promise. Okay? Let me talk to your babysitter. It's okay. I won't be mad. I promise, Parker."

Booth paused, and then turned away. "Nah, don't worry about it, Megan. It's okay. I'll be right over. Just leave Rebecca a message. Once she gets it, she'll come back. I'll wait there for her."

He closed his phone and turned around. "Parker is sick. I'm going over to see him. Rebecca is out to dinner an hour away and didn't pick up. I'll be back Bones."

She just nodded. He stared at her for a moment, but then had to leave.

She never looked up as he did.

Booth drove through the city, trying to still his twitching fingers. He needed to calm down before he saw his son. But he had the sinking feeling that he had just screwed up his one shot at happiness. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong. He'd spent the entire afternoon poring over her notes, her instructions. Did she think he'd wanted to pressure her like that? She should know him better than that. And then she'd refused to talk to him?

He rolled his shoulders back and shifted in his seat. He felt like he could vomit. It was over, and it was somehow his fault. But it's not like he could say anything. "Oh, hey, yeah, she broke up with me because I stripped her in the FBI interrogation room, that's all."

He groaned and wiped at his face. "Steady. First, Parker. Then, Bones."

If she would even talk to him again.

He pulled up in front of Rebecca's house and pulled in a deep breath.

After he knocked on the door, Megan answered. Booth forced a smile and then walked over to the couch where Parker was laying.

"Hey Park-o"

The boy turned and smiled at him, and Booth felt a tug in his chest. He scooped his sick son into his arms and held him for a moment. "I got you buddy. I'm with you. You and me. We've always got each other."

He paid the babysitter and convinced her that Rebecca wouldn't be mad. He called Rebecca himself and left her a message, figuring she was out of range or at a movie or something.

And when she arrived home, he hugged her and told her that it wasn't her fault that Parker had gotten sick. She couldn't have known that.

As he drove back through the city, Booth had to force back long ingrained demons. All he'd wanted, all his life was a family, and he'd blown it. Without even knowing how. Which was totally like him. He thought he'd been doing the right thing, what she wanted, but it still backfired.

He made himself walk up the steps and when he entered her apartment, he was surprised it was dark. Surprised and slightly disappointed. He'd hoped she would have stayed up until he'd gotten back. But when he went back to the bedroom, he saw it was empty too. He traced his steps back to the kitchen and saw a small note on the counter.

"I've gone to the lab to work. I'm woefully behind on my tasks there and must concentrate. Do not wait up."

Booth crushed the note in his hand and looked around the kitchen. It seemed sparse, and he felt out of place.

Determined to fight this, he made his way to the living room. He wasn't going to sleep in her bed if she wasn't there. And he wanted to see her as soon as she got there. He wasn't going to sleep. He laid on the couch to wait. He was going to just…wait for her.

And he was going to talk to her.

But when he woke up the next morning, he was still alone. His back was sore, and there was no sign she'd been there at all.

And as he looked at his watch, he realized he was late. Again.

--b&b--

I'm almost done with the next chapter, and will post it today. Or my name is not Dispatch 22705.

Well...it's not my name, but... you know what i mean.

see you soon!


	6. Day Six: Friday

Hey, hey!

You know I can't leave Booth and Brennan upset for more than 24 hours. As Booth would say, it's just not right.

**--b&b—**

**Friday**

**9:00 AM**

Brennan forced a smile as she sat in the waiting area of her publisher's office. She was all prepared for the focus group session. They were the most mentally challenging of the entire writing process. She knew she didn't always understand common colloquialisms. In fact, even when she used the word colloquialism, people tended to look at her like she was weird. It wasn't easy for her to have her writing examined and poked and critiqued. She preferred to be perfect on the first try. She also wasn't accustomed to being kept waiting. The focus groups were scheduled for nine AM, but it had been ten minutes, and she was still sitting there.

"Dr. Brennan?"

Brennan looked up to see Karen standing near the hallway.

"Could I speak to you in my office, please?"

Confused, Brennan stood and nodded, smoothing her hands down her sides as she picked up her bag and followed her editor down the hallway. Karen smiled at her and motioned her inside the office. Brennan took a seat and waited.

"Yes, well…we've actually rescheduled the focus groups for this afternoon. I took a look at what you sent over last night, and I did have a question for you."

Brennan watched as Karen pulled out an envelope. Karen met her eyes.

"I really liked most of it, but there was one part I wasn't sure of. Your criminal, the corrupt FBI agent, is one of your best. But the scene where he um…apprehends…right, um…well. It was kind of disturbing."

"It…should have been" Brennan tilted her head. "Obviously, he is the villain of this story, and so…"

"Right…" Karen nodded. "And for the entire novel, he is, but there were just these two or three pages where he was quite tender and, and they didn't quite match up with the scene you'd built up and then the way it all ended. I'm just saying that you might…you might want to reconsider."

Brennan's throat tightened. "Could I see what you are referring to, please?"

"Of course" Karen slid the papers across the table. Brennan examined the contents, a feeling of dread settling in her stomach.

She looked up quickly, standing as she did so. "Would you excuse me for a moment? I have a rather urgent phone call I need to make."

Karen nodded and stood. "Actually, we won't really need you back here until 1:00. Take your time."

Brennan didn't answer but just made her way outside. She pulled out her cell phone and looked at it for a few minutes.

**--b&b—**

**11:15 AM**

Booth collapsed into his desk chair, rolling his shoulders back to relieve the tension there. He hated those department meetings that never seemed to end. At least he hadn't been late for that, barely sneaking in the back just before it had started.

He tapped his fingers against his desk and turned on his computer to check his email. He reached into his jacket pocket to take out his cell phone, surprised when the small light at the top was blinking red, indicating a message.

He opened it quickly and saw that he'd missed two calls from his partner. He listened carefully to her message and then called her back, both concerned at her tone, and thankful that at least she was speaking to him.

"Bones…" he rushed when she answered. "What's the matter?"

There was silence on the other line, and his heart sank. "Bones?"

"Booth…would you please meet me for lunch? At the diner?"

Part of him wanted to demand that she just tell him what was wrong. Just get it over with. But he knew her well enough to know that she had to do it in person. "Yeah, sure." He swallowed. "Sounds great, Bones. In an hour?"

"That will be satisfactory" she replied, and Booth stared at his phone for a few minutes after they disconnected.

Over the next thirty minutes, Booth tried to concentrate on his work, but more often than not was pacing the floor of his office. It really was over.

"No." he shook his head. "She wants to talk. That's a good sign. Nothing to worry about."

He nodded to himself and sat back down, smoothing his hand down his tie. But that felt too tight, and so he loosened it a bit. Still feeling warm, he shrugged off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up his forearms.

"This office is too small" he realized. "Way too small."

He stood up then and grabbed his jacket and cell phone, feeling much better once he was standing outside the FBI building altogether. He glanced at his watch and realized that he still had twenty five minutes until he needed to meet at the diner. The damn diner.

If she broke up with him at the diner, he would be pissed.

"She's not breaking up with you" he hissed, and then forced a smile toward the two older women who looked at him in shock.

He inhaled through his nose and forced his palms downward, trying to release some stress and tension.

"If there's traffic, it might take me longer than normal to get to the diner" he rationalized, and walked toward his SUV. "I don't want to keep Bones waiting."

But there was no traffic, and ten minutes later, he was parked outside the diner. From his driver's seat, he could see their usual table. They'd never once mentioned it, but after years of going there, it was rare that it wasn't open. He wouldn't be surprised if the wait staff glared at anyone who dared to sit there.

Not that they minded the bar or anything, but…

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on breathing. He was overthinking. He needed to just relax and not jump to conclusions.

But before this lunch was over, he was going to have some answers. And if they weren't the answers he wanted, he was going to ask some questions of his own.

**--b&b—**

**11:55 AM**

Brennan eased the strap of her bag back up her arm as she opened the diner door. She immediately looked to her right and saw Booth sitting at one of the tables. His bottom lip was pulled beneath his upper one, and his fingertips were playing out some rhythm against the tabletop. Their eyes met, and he lifted his hand in a wave, as if they'd met by chance.

Brennan felt her own hand rise in a wave of her own as she made her way down the aisle to the table.

"Hi."

"Hey, Bones."

"Booth…" Brennan began, "I have something to tell you. And I think it's going to upset you. But I want you to promise that--"

He moved to stand. "Bones, look. Whatever it is, we can work through it. I don't…

"—Booth." Brennan held up a hand. "Please, just let me say what I need to say. I know you. I…" her voice lowered and her cheeks flushed a bit. "I know you, and I think you will be upset by what I'm going to say, but I want you to promise me you'll listen."

His jaw worked back and forth, and she could see in the way his shoulders were tense that he wasn't pleased. He sat back in his chair and motioned toward her with one hand. "Okay, go ahead."

Brennan sat and reached into her bag and pulled out a file, and as she opened her mouth, "…

"What can I get you folks? The usual?" the lunch waitress stood with a smile and notepad, ready for their order.

"Sounds good" Booth nodded and forced a smile in her direction.

"Actually," Brennan reached out her hand. "We won't be eating today. Just…coffee."

The waitress raised her eyebrows but didn't comment further and just turned around.

"Coffee?" Booth leaned forward. "Why did you invite me to lunch if we're not going to eat?"

"Please, Booth…" Brennan swallowed and looked out the window. "Please just let me explain."

His nostrils flared and he nodded. "Okay. Explain."

"Okay."

**--b&b—**

He watched as Brennan fiddled with the file folder in front of her. "Do you remember last night?"

Booth's eyebrow rose and he stared at her. Was she serious? Did he _remember_ it? Had he even thought of anything else? What kind of question was that? But he would do this her way. For now. "Yes."

"Well, you may or not have noticed that I was slightly…surprised by the events that occurred. Did you notice that?"

If Booth didn't feel like his life was flashing before his eyes, he might have laughed. "Yeah, Bones. I did notice something like that."

She pulled in a deep breath and slid the closed file toward him. "You see, Booth, yesterday, I sent a portion of my novel via courier to the publishing house. And I used the same courier to send your instructions."

This was new to Booth, and he leaned forward, staring at the closed file. "Okay, keep talking."

She cleared her throat and her fingers worked in front of her. "I believe there was a mixup. I wish I could blame the courier, but in fact I believe that I…I'm the one who made the mistake."

He met her eyes then and noticed the uncertainty there. "What kind of mistake, Bones?"

She didn't answer for a moment, and Booth waited, watching as she looked out the window for a few moments. He held his breath when she looked back at him and motioned for him to open the file. He did and recognized the first few pages from what she'd sent him the day before. "I've seen this, Bones. What's the mistake?"

"Keep reading, please."

He flipped through the pages and noticed that the plot changed. Instead of the woman being forced to confess, the sexy sleeper had seduced the FBI agent and gotten what she wanted, him in his own bed, with her.

"I don't understand, Bones." Booth closed the file when he was done and looked at her. "Why did you change it?"

"I didn't change it, Booth. I sent you the wrong pages. Somehow parts of my novel made their way into your instructions, and…"

"And this made its way to your publisher."

"Yes" Brennan nodded. "But since you received the first section of your instructions, I can only presume that the error was mine and I mixed up the pages in my rush, and…"

Booth shrugged a shoulder. "I'm not upset by this Bones. I'm not sure why you thought I would be. I feel bad that you thought I wasn't doing what you wanted, but I'm actually glad that we got that cleared up. Now do you believe me when I said I followed your instructions to the letter?"

"Yes, Booth" Brennan nodded. "I do believe you. I just can't believe I didn't realize it at the time. I think I was just so in shock, and so upset that I didn't put two and two together, and…"

Booth watched as she looked down again, and he realized she hadn't gotten to the part that she thought would upset him. "Okay, Bones. Spill. What's the other half."

She didn't even pretend to not know what he meant. Instead, she met his eyes and sighed, moving her hands to her lap. "The pages you received were actually a section of my novel."

"I get that, Bones. I still don't see what the big deal is. I mean, hey…" he grinned, "It's not like I haven't been your inspiration before, right?"

When she didn't smile in return, he frowned, his brow furrowing. Booth hesitated, and then got up, moving around the table to sit in the chair next to her, something he rarely did. He placed his arm around the back of her chair and nudged her shoulder with his. "Come on, Bones. You can tell me."

She sighed and nodded. "The scene I sent you is a scene from my novel. The villain is a crooked FBI agent, and in that scene, he goes to the apartment of the wife of a victim. And he basically…"

Brennan watched as Booth's entire body tightened. She knew he wasn't upset with her. She'd been right. He was going to be mortified at his own behavior, even though he had no rational way of knowing the mistake.

"He basically what?" Booth spat out through clenched teeth, even though he suspected the answer.

Brennan swallowed and looked down to her wrists before meeting his eyes. "He binds her, and then…forces her…"

Booth's tongue pressed to the inside of his mouth and he leaned away from her, swallowing hard. The waitress brought their coffee at that moment, and smiled.

"Be careful, it's hot."

Booth drank the entire cup in one swallow and then a fierce noise rose from his chest and passed his lips.

"Booth…" Brennan whispered.

"Are you sure I can't get you something to eat?"

Booth looked at the waitress with incredulity. He reached into his wallet, every movement coiled to spring in rage. He tossed a few bills on the table, not even looking to see what they were. He took the empty coffee mug from the table and stood up and walked out.

Brennan grabbed her things and rushed out after him. "Booth…stop."

She followed him to the alleyway behind the diner and watched as he held up the mug and threw it with all his might against the brick building. She watched as the coffee mug smashed into irretrievable pieces.

He turned then and met her eyes, and she tried to put a hand on his arm to soothe him.

"I want to pick up that mug and put it together so I can smash it all over again," he rasped.

"Booth…I know you are upset. I knew you would be, but I wanted you to know the truth. Please…it's okay."

"I don't think so, Bones." He shook his head. His eyes were bright, and he grabbed for her hands, bringing her chafed wrists up to her face. "I _did _this to you. You _trusted_ me and I did the one thing you considered so vile…so criminal. Bones, I don't even…"

He turned and pressed his hands to the side of the building. His chest and back were heaving and he tore off his jacket. Brennan wasn't sure if he was going to throw up or punch something. Or both.

"You _know_ I was aroused by it. And I did come," she offered.

His breath left him in a rush, an unamused laugh rising from his throat. "Not good enough, Bones. I can't believe I did that…"

"You did it because you thought I wanted it. Booth," she tried to find the right words to help him.

He turned and rested his back against the building. Brennan felt unsure, and she stood in front of him for a moment before matching his pose, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Tell me everything, Bones. Just tell me. I need to know, and then…I can just deal with it, okay?"

"I don't know what that means."

He turned his head to her and shook it. "Don't lie to me. I saw your face. I thought it was what you wanted, so I kept going. But I know you were uncomfortable. I need you to tell me that."

"Booth…" she whispered. "Why? You'll just torture yourself with the knowledge. It's not necessary."

"I _need_. To _know._"

Brennan swallowed and looked down to her hands again. "Very well, then. Like I said, I didn't realize what had happened until this morning. So in no way last night did I feel…forced against my will, okay?"

He didn't answer, but just leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Brennan took that for acceptance and watched him as she continued to speak.  
"But there were a couple of moments where I did feel unsure. I would even say…fear."

He was shaking his head, in disbelief of what he suspected was his own error, she knew, and she rushed on to assuage his guilt. "But, Booth, more than the fear, I felt confused. Because I've felt fear before, even since I've been partners with you. But when that happens, then you always save me. So I was standing there, naked, and part of me kept waiting for you to open the door and save me. It's irrational, I know. And I'm not proud of that. But then after I had that feeling, I realized it wasn't possible, because not only were you not going to open the door, you were also the one I needed…saved from."

She watched his entire body tense.

"In _theory,_ Booth," Brennan hastened to add. "In theory. Deep down, I trusted you. I thought you were just trying to prove you were in control. I wasn't expecting that, and I was slightly annoyed that you had seemingly disregarded my plan, after I had spent a lot of time on it, and so that is why I overreacted to you last evening."

He opened his eyes then and looked at her. "You didn't overreact, Bones. You had every right to be pissed at me. I'm pissed at me. I can't believe it. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't want you to ever feel like you need _saved_ from _me_…son of a bitch, Bones…". His voice was raspy and pained.

Brennan stared at him for a moment before awkwardly stepping forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He stood, still tense, for a moment longer before he relaxed in her arms. He pulled back and reached for her hands once again. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he placed a gentle kiss on the inside of each of her wrists.

Brennan nodded at him and smiled. "I have to go back to the publishing house. I have to meet with the focus groups. But maybe we can meet later for dinner?"

"Yeah, Bones." Booth pulled her in for another hug and then pulled back, placing his hands against her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her once, then again before pulling back. "Absolutely. Call me when you are done, and I'll meet you anywhere. We'll actually eat, too."

Brennan rested her hands against his elbows and then stepped back. "So…we're solid?"

Booth actually laughed when she held out a fist toward him. "Yes, Bones." He bumped his fist against hers. "We're solid. Good luck with the focus group. Give em hell."

Brennan chuckled and then turned away, smiling when he caught up to her and walked her to her car.

**--b&b--**

**7:00 PM:**

"Um, can I say one more thing?"

Brennan nodded at the woman in the red sweater across from her. This focus group had gone well, but she was anxious for it to be over. She had more work to do, although the publishers had been gracious enough to extend her deadline to another two weeks. She was pleased with that compromise. Mostly she just wanted to see Booth again, to make sure he wasn't still upset. She knew him well enough to know that he would try to take the blame for what had happened. But she also knew he'd want to know. She figured he'd been more upset by the way they'd left things the night before. Also, he would have figured out right away that she had something she wasn't telling him.

But she shook her head and tried to concentrate on the woman speaking to her.

"I've read all of your books, Dr. Brennan. And I enjoy them, quite a bit. I just wanted to let you know that the part where Kathy and Andy get a new bed was one of the most important moments you've ever written. Even though it's fairly subtle, I thought it was a significant shift in their relationship. It just seemed very permanent to me."

Brennan considered her words. "Thank you. I can honestly say that wasn't my intent, but I am pleased to know it had deeper meaning for you."

Karen's eyebrows rose. Brennan knew it was because she'd mentioned deeper meaning, something she would have scoffed at in the past. But she was learning that sometimes there were layers to people and circumstances, and if a person wanted to interpret a bed as significant, she wasn't going to stop her.

"Well, thank you, Dr. Brennan, for your time. We'll compile the recording of this session and send it to you for your work,"

Brennan smiled quickly and nodded, gathering her personal items and leaving, pulling out her phone as soon as she exited the building.

**--b&b--**

Booth held out his hand toward her as she walked across the street to Wong Foos. She placed her hand in his, and just outside the door, he paused and then squeezed her hand, leaning down to kiss her. "Hey, Bones."

"Hey," Brennan returned his kiss for a moment before she pulled back. "I hate it when things are not right between us."

Booth nodded and loosened his tie, pulling it off and shoving it into his jacket pocket. "Tell me about it. But, I think we learned something about communication." He opened the door to the restaurant and pressed his hand against her back as she entered in front of him.

Sid nodded to them from the bar as he wiped it down with a white rag and Booth saluted in his direction while leading Brennan toward a table.

"What do you mean, Booth?" Brennan shrugged out of her jacket and placed it on the seat beside her as she slid into it across from her partner.

"I just mean that I could tell you were upset last night, with the…you know…" he blushed a bit when Sid walked over to their table with coffee for both of them.

Brennan smiled at the way he was shy again. "Do you mean the handcuffs?"

Booth's nostrils flared and he picked up his coffee, taking a sip and nodding with a smirk, "Yeah, among other things. I should have followed my gut. I should have put a stop to it when I could tell it wasn't right. And you should have too."

"Let's just forget about it, okay?"

Booth nodded and then leaned back when a steak was laid in front of him. He smiled toward Sid. "Nice."

Sid slapped him on the back, "You're looking kind of weak these days. Need to put some more meat on your bones."

"Okay, okay…" Booth shook his head and met Brennan's eyes. She was smiling at him, and dipping her spoon into the tomato soup she'd been served.

Brennan watched Booth eat for a few moments until he looked up again.

"What's the matter, Bones? Is your soup too hot?"

She blinked and looked down, "What? Oh, um…no, sorry. I was just thinking."

The side of Booth's mouth curved up in a half smile. "About what?"

"It's silly…"

Booth watched as her cheeks flushed and she swirled her spoon around in her soup. "Try me."

She looked up then, "I don't know what that means."

"It means…tell me and see if I think it's silly. Try me."

"Oh…" Brennan tilted her head to the side. "Okay, I guess I could do that. I guess it wouldn't even be the worst thing in the world if you DID think it was silly. Because I think it's kind of silly, and so, if you do too, then we would be thinking the same thing, which is good, and so—"

"—Bones…just…say it."

"Oh, right." Brennan chuckled. " Well, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to buy a bed with me. As in…a bed for…us."

One of his eyebrows rose, and she shook her head, taking a bite of her soup. "Forget it, Booth. It was silly, right? Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried, Bones." He answered. "You didn't even give me time to worry about it. I am just thinking about it, okay? Gotta give a man time to think, that's all."

Brennan didn't answer, and after a few seconds, she looked up. "Are you done thinking yet?"

Booth grinned, his first real smile of the day. "I guess so. I think it's a great idea, but…just where exactly is this bed going to go?"

"At my apartment, obviously. I mean…I guess that you have a point…" she trailed off.

They sat in silence for a few moments until Booth set his fork on the table. "The way I see it, Bones, and correct me if I'm wrong here, but a bed is kind of a big deal. I never would have considered it, but…now that I think about it, it seems like a big deal."

"I agree" she nodded.

"And it's an investment. Bones--"

"Booth. Move in with me."

Booth choked on his next words and stared at her. "What?"

Brennan blinked, shocked at her own words as well. "Move in with me. That is what I think the bed means. It's significant. And I never would have imagined asking you to do that. But I think I want you to."

"You think."

She frowned and looked down. "Is that wrong?"

His eyes widened and he inhaled. "I don't think it's wrong necessarily. I just don't know if you've really thought about it."

"Have you thought about it, Booth?"

His cheeks darkened, and he looked down, fiddling with his fork for a moment. "Yeah, Bones. I've thought about it." He chuckled and looked out the window, "Honestly, I've been thinking about it for a really long time, not that I thought it would ever happen, but…"

"You thought about it for a long time?" she interrupted.

He met her eyes and nodded, "Yeah, Bones. For a long time. I realized a long time ago that you were it for me. If it's what you want, I would love to live with you. I want to be with you, Bones. I want that. But only if it's what you want. Maybe you should think about it more."

"Why would I want to think about it more? I already thought about it."

Booth chuckled. "For about two minutes."

She shrugged a shoulder, "That was enough time for me to know."

"Okay" Booth laughed and tilted his head to the side. "You're really something else, Bones. You really are."

She smiled and leaned forward, liking the way his eyes were twinkling at her. "Does that mean yes to the bed?"

He leaned in too and let his hand move across the table to join hers. "It means yes to the bed, and yes to anything else you want."

Brennan squeezed his hand and then pulled back, reaching for her wallet.

"What do you think you're doing, Bones?"

"I'm paying. It's my turn to buy. You gave all your money at the diner anyways for that mug, so…"

Booth frowned and opened his wallet. "You're right. But…"

Brennan stood up and put money down on the table. "Stop it Booth. I'm paying. Deal with it."

Booth shook his head and sighed, and then stood up, helping her with her coat.

"Are you ready to go home?" he asked her as he opened the door to the restaurant.

"Go home?" she paused. "No, we're going to buy a bed. I thought we agreed."

Booth laughed. "You want to buy a bed _tonight_?"

"Yes" she nodded. "Why wouldn't we? Why wait?" she asked as she turned and walked down the street toward the furniture store.

Booth jogged to catch up with her and clasped her hand in his once again. "Why wait?"

The furniture store had large open windows at the front and high shiny chandeliers in the entry way. Once inside, it was set up almost like a home, and a salesman met them and showed them toward the beds. He noticed the way they were holding hands, and smiled at them. "I'll let you two look around. Please let me know if you need any assistance."

Brennan nodded. "Do you deliver?"

"We do. Even on the weekends."

"Excellent" Brennan smiled and turned toward Booth. She noticed that he was looking toward the large tvs.

"Booth you already have a big TV like that. And so do I."

He sighed and smiled at her with dreamy eyes. "Two just aren't going to be enough" he teased. "Look at that wall over there."

Like a kid, he pulled her over there and pushed her down into a large recliner before settling into the one next to her, propping the footrest up and groaning with pleasure. "We could have four TVs," he joked and smiled when she laughed.

"I don't think so, Booth," she stood up and faced him. "We should concentrate on a bed." Brennan argued and pulled him up, dragging him over toward the beds. "Unless you don't want to do this."

She paused, and he ran into her from behind. He cupped her hips and leaned down to whisper against her ear, letting the tips of his fingers run along the waistband of her pants. "Oh, I want to do this."

She smiled and kept walking. Before long, she turned and looked Booth over from head to toe. His eyes narrowed as she was obviously examining him for some purpose, but then she just turned around and looked at the beds for sale. She ran her delicate fingers along one canopy style bed and looked back toward her partner.

His eyebrows rose at the romantic design, and Brennan laughed at his look of mild disgust. "No, I guess this won't do."

"Not that you aren't a princess, Bones, but that bed? I don't think so."

He motioned her toward a sturdier looking bed with four high corner posts. "How about this?"

Brennan considered it and then sat on the mattress, looking at Booth for a moment. "No, it's too low to the ground."

"Too low?" Booth snorted. "What does that even mean?"

"It means it's too low" Brennan bristled. "Besides, that's kind of like the bed I have now anyways, and that kind of defeats the purpose."

He sighed and shrugged. "Whatever. Okay, let's keep looking."

They circled the sales floor and then paused as they spotted a dark brown sleigh bed.

Their eyes met and they both smiled. "I think this is it, Booth."

He leaned in and kissed her quickly. "It looks very sturdy."

Brennan grinned and pulled away, looking at Booth as she ran her hand along the headboard. She sat against the mattress and nodded. "Yes, this will do quite nicely."

Booth leaned against the foot of the bed and pulled up the price tag. "Whoa, um…no. No way, Bones."

She walked over to him and her eyebrows rose. "It is kind of expensive, but we can afford it." she stated as she began walking to the sales counter. "It's not as if it's not an investment, like you said. Plus we both like it, and I didn't see anything else I liked even half as much, and--"

"What did you say, Bones?" Booth grabbed her elbow and stopped her.

Brennan met his eyes in confusion. "I said I didn't see anything else that I liked even half as much as that one."

"No, no…before that, Bones. Before that."

"Booth, I don't know what you want me to say."

"We, Bones. You said _we_ could afford it."

Brennan's face fell, and she forced a smile as she nodded. "I see."

She turned and began walking toward the entrance of the store. Booth stood frozen for a moment before he rushed after her. "Wait a minute, Bones. Let's…just let's just hold on a minute here. We need to communicate."

They stood quietly for a few seconds until Booth tilted her face up with his knuckle. "What are you thinking, Bones?"

She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she met his eyes. "I'm feeling foolish" she admitted. "I thought we were in this together, but I rushed things. I'm sorry. I just assumed that if we were living together that we would share things, including money. I thought you said that didn't matter to you, that I have money, and so I assumed…I just figured it wouldn't matter to you…I don't know."

Booth ran his tongue over his teeth. "I'm _in this_. I'm in this with _you_, Bones. I promise. I just…that will take some getting used to is all."

"I see" Brennan nodded. "I think communicating about it was effective in expressing our emotions. Perhaps we should discuss it further."

"I think that is a good plan."

There was a long moment where they didn't say anything else. Brennan reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet. "I was going to meet with my accountant tomorrow morning. Would you like to go with me? We can talk about a few things, and see how it goes?"

Booth's skin felt a little itchy, and he ran his palms down the side of his hips. He pulled in a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, sure. Sounds good, Bones. Let's do that."

She could tell he wasn't 100% sure about it, but she just nodded. "Can we buy the bed now?"

"Yeah, Bones. We can buy the bed. I'll go talk to the salesman about the delivery."

Brennan nodded and walked away from him toward the register. She smiled and motioned toward Booth and the salesman. The cashier rang up the bed, and Brennan picked up her pen. "Oh, and could you also add one of those black leather recliners near the TVs? But please don't say anything about that."

The cashier looked from Brennan toward Booth and his associate for a moment and then nodded. "Sure thing. No problem at all."

Booth caught up with her just as she was tucking the receipt into her purse. "Ready to go?"

Brennan nodded. "When is the delivery?"

"Sunday" Booth nodded and waved toward the salesman as he shuffled her out of the door. "Now are you ready to go home?"

Brennan chuckled and nodded and they parted ways as they went to their separate cars.

--b&b--

Once they arrived at her apartment, Brennan shrugged out of her jacket and took her shoes off. She walked back to her bedroom and smiled at the way Booth had left a couple of his ties on her bedspread.

"Hey Bones?" he called, and she walked back to the living room. "Oh, hey…" he smiled at her as he closed the door. "I didn't see your car out there, so I wanted to make sure you were in here before I locked the door all the way."

Brennan leaned in the doorway and watch him as he untucked his dress shirt. He paused when he walked past her and tapped his finger against her nose and grinned. "What are you thinking about, Bones?"

"Tonight's fantasy," she admitted.

He paused with his hand on her bedroom door. "Oh…I had kind of forgotten about those."

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back against the wall. "I haven't."

"I see." He swallowed and faced her, leaning back against the door for a moment. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm not ready to say yet. I want to think about it a bit more. What were you going to do?"

His eyes narrowed and he inhaled, his chest expanding. "I was going to grab a quick shower. Want to join me?" his smile was wide and his eyebrows waggled.

But Brennan didn't take the bait. "No thank you. I am going to wait for you."

Booth's eyes glazed over and he made a sound in the back of his throat. Brennan recognized the signs of desire, and her own body began to reciprocate. "Go take your shower, Booth. I'll be ready when you are done."

He turned and tried not to run toward the bathroom. Brennan smiled and then made her way to her closet. She sifted through her lingerie for something she hadn't worn for Booth yet.

Spotting something that she thought he would like, she smiled, quickly working.

**--b&b--**

Booth scrubbed his chest with his washcloth and then rinsed off, reaching for a towel before stepping out of the shower. He was trying to take his time, but every cell in his body was on alert.

He dried off his legs and feet and then ran the towel over his chest and shoulders again. He stood at her sink and wiped away the fog there before shaving his face. He didn't want to be rough with her at all tonight. He'd worried that she'd be sore the night before, and that was part of why he'd taken it easy. That and her botched fantasy.

Booth met his own gaze in the mirror, determined to do whatever he could to make it up to her tonight. As he stared at himself, he realized he might be looking into this mirror to shave for the rest of his life. Bones wanted to live with him. He smiled at that, even as his heart grew full with emotion.

He wiped his face, now smooth, and opened the door to her bedroom. He was about to walk over toward where he kept his boxers when he stopped, frozen in place.

She was lying on her bed, totally prone on her back. From her feet to her upper thighs were sheer white tights and from the tops of those were thin garters that stretched up to her waist. Between, and over her sweet sex was the tiniest white triangle he had ever seen.

"Like what you see?"

He opened his mouth to answer, but as his eyes moved up her body, he could only choke out a nonverbal response. Her bare stomach and ribs were smooth and pale, and her breasts were barely covered by the two second smallest white triangles he'd ever seen.

They were having sex tonight. There was no doubt about it.

Brennan smiled to herself as she gauged his expression. From the moment he'd stepped out of her bathroom, all lean and muscled, slightly dripping, she'd wanted to freeze the moment. Perhaps make one of those wax sculptures of him, "Man in the bedroom"

But now, as his whole body reacted to hers, she changed her mind. This was a much better specimen. "Aroused man in the bedroom."

Seductively, she slinked down from the mattress, letting her feet hit the floor. In fluid motion, she rose from the bed and walked over to him, circling him once, and then again, the second time letting her index finger trace against his shoulders.

"Can you guess what I have planned?" she murmured, cupping his firm ass in her hands and squeezing gently.

"Mmmmm…" he blinked, "Sex?"

She laughed and nodded, rubbing the tip of her index finger against the head of his swollen penis. "Yes, among other things."

He was already wet from his own desire, and she looked down to see him straining toward her touch.

"What…what other things?" he rasped out, his hips circling.

She stepped back and placed her hands behind her back, biting her bottom lip. Booth groaned and his hands came forward to reach for her. But she grabbed his wrists and flipped them, not causing him pain, but leaving him in her control.

His eyes flared and met hers in slight understanding.

"I want to tie you up."

**--b&b--**

Booth had never, _ever_ let a woman tie him up before. He just wasn't into that, and thankfully no one had really suggested it.

But he could see now that he had to let her do it. He owed her. He needed to let her have control again. And damn if he wasn't salivating at the thought of her crawling all over him. It was more than paying back what he'd taken from her the night before. It was them.

"Okay…"

She smiled, and motioned for the bed. "Go on. I'll be right there."

Booth eyed her as he moved toward the bed. He settled onto it, in the middle.

"What are you going to use, like silk scarves or something?"

Brennan poked her head from around the door of her closet. "Something like that."

When she reappeared, she was carrying four of his ties. Booth groaned, and his hips arched off of the bed. "You're going to torture me, aren't you?"

She just laughed and crawled over him. He could see that the fabric between her legs was growing damp already, and he wondered how long she was going to be able to wait herself.

But it seemed like it would at least be awhile as she picked up one of his hands.  
"Lie still, Booth, and no one will get hurt." She wrapped his wrist in his tie and then fastened it to a rung in her headboard. When she did the same with his other hand, she paused for a moment and then pressed kisses on the insides of his wrists.

Booth swallowed hard and closed his eyes, opening them again to find her breasts very near to his face. He tried to lean up to kiss her and suck on her skin, but his restraints restricted his movement.

"Damn it" he hissed.

She just laughed and leaned back, licking her lips as she ran her hands down his chest. Booth tested his bonds and figured he could probably rip them if he had to. But he couldn't deny that he also wanted to see what she had up her sleeve. She kept her body against his as she moved down the length of his body. Her breasts swelled around his erection, and she swirled her tongue around his head for just a moment as she pillowed his length between her curves. An image of her riding him like that until he came flashed in his mind, and his hips bucked up, begging her to continue.

"Not just yet, Booth" she murmured as she moved off of him entirely to tie his feet to the bottom posts of her bed.

Soon he was entirely spread out for her perusal.

"What do you want, Booth?" she teased.

His chest expanded as he pulled in a breath. He could already feel sweat dripping down his back in expectation of a hard long screw from her. "I want you to ride me. Put me up wet hot woman and make me come, Bones. I want everything you have to give, baby."

She flushed. She actually blushed at that, and he could hardly think. Everything about her was a contradiction. Her sexy clothes vs her flushed cheeks. The white, pure fabric vs her straining nipples, her damp core.

"Whatever you want, Bones." He begged. "Whatever you need, baby."

She smiled then, satisfied with his response. But instead of leaning forward, she got off of the bed and walked toward her door. "Don't move" she mocked as she left the room.

Booth tugged at his restraints for a moment. "Bones! Get back here!"

He could hear her laugh, and he felt a moment's pause.

When she returned, she was carrying two small bowls. From where he was, he could see that one bowl held ice cubes while the other held what looked like hot fudge. Holy shit, he was a dead man.

"You're going to kill me, Bones. I will not survive this."

She grinned and then leaned down to press her lips against his nipples for brief moments. "Yes you will. Trust me."

She reached for an ice cube and then settled it against the tight skin of his neck. He hissed and felt drops roll down his body, his hot skin cooling the ice quickly. She began using her hot tongue to clean him up, and he whimpered when she brought the ice and her mouth lower onto his chest. Once the ice was completely melted, she reached for the second bowl and used one finger to spread the warm chocolate over his skin. Remembering the way he'd loved using pudding on her, he could only imagine how she felt. But he'd never expected the warmth of the chocolate to be so intense after the chilly ice. But he didn't have time to process it as her mouth began removing her most recent handiwork.

Her position brought the bare soft skin of her belly to hover over his desperate erection. She was pulling up all sorts of forbidden fantasies tonight and he wanted to come all over her belly. But he couldn't even form the words as she placed another ice cube into the indentation of his belly button, letting it melt under the softness of her breath. The chilled water pooled and she began to suck, pulling the water and his skin into her mouth.

He couldn't take any more, and his hips began to move as much as he could. "Please. Bones, I'm going to come. Please, please…just stop. I'm done for. Okay…please."

Brennan met his eyes and smirked, one eyebrow rising in disbelief. "You think I'm done? I'm just getting started. But if you want to come, that's okay. I'll let you. You're going to come a lot, so we might as well get the first one out of the way."

"What?" he panted. "No, no. I don't want to come without you, Bones. That's not…Ah…ah! Oh, baby. Oh…" his words retreated to moans as she spread the chocolate over his cock before licking him all over and then taking him in deep. He hadn't lied before, he was definitely done for. His hands fisted in his restraints and he desperately wanted to touch her face, move her hair out of the way, cup her breasts, do anything…but he couldn't and was forced to let her take from him. "Shit, yes. Yes, Bones. You are the best" he moaned over and over as she worked him up and over in record time.

As he came down from his orgasm, she leaned back away from him, moving to stand at the foot of the bed once again. "I am glad you enjoyed that, Booth. I did as well."

"Mmmmmmmm..." was all he could whimper as his head lolled back and forth against her pillow. "Booooooones…."

She smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear, and it was such an everyday thing for her to do that he closed his eyes and groaned, wondering if he was actually going to cry. "Are you going to use the ice again?"

Booth watched as she began to rub her hands over her thighs. "I don't think so" she answered, letting two fingers trace around the garters. "We've already done that. It's time for something new."

"Like…like what?"

She bit her bottom lip. "Do you remember that night at your apartment, when it was really dark?"

Booth's mind rushed back to when she'd pleasured herself in his bed. "Yes. I remember."

"Good. I feel so bad that you didn't get to watch that. Maybe you'd like for me to give you a repeat performance. After all…" she motioned to his still quivering penis, "I need to get some satisfaction somewhere."

He growled and pulled against his bonds. "Let me loose and I'll give you a hell of a lot of satisfaction."

"I don't think so, Booth" she taunted, letting her hands smooth up her stomach to her breasts. "I want you to watch. Don't you want to watch me?"

When her fingers pinched at her swollen nipples, his mind went blank.

"What was that, Booth?" she asked, her hips moving in circles to her stimulation. "Did you say something?"

"Do it…" he begged. "Please…I want to watch."

"Good boy" she nodded and licked the tips of her fingers. But she didn't let him see everything. Instead, she used the white fabric as a curtain. She slid her fingers inside of her bra and pinched her nipples. A moan rose up from her throat, and he felt a jolt of jealousy rip over his body. He wanted to make her moan, damn it!

She cupped her breasts, squeezing them even as her head fell back in ecstacy. But her eyes never left his, and she licked her lips, rotating her hips against the foot of the bed.

"More" he begged, desperate. "I want to see you."

Brennan winked at him and then let her fingers move down her belly. One hand covered her mound while the other sank below the low hem of her underwear. She was shielding her fingers from his gaze, and he growled, "No, Bones. I want it."

She laughed and removed her hands from her body. Instead of taking off her clothes, though, she got onto the bed and straddled his waist. Inching closer, she straddled his chest, her inner thighs straining from the stretch of his broad torso. She lost her balance for a moment and fell forward. Booth cursed that he couldn't help her and his eyes rolled back in his head at the scent of her, permeating his senses from her fingers near his face. But she just pressed back away from him and scooted closer until he was staring up at her most feminine place. very carefully she used one index finger to sink into her folds, rubbing lightly in a circular pattern. He was like a Pavlovian subject; her scent and movements had him captivated.

Brennan watched as his eyes glazed over and his mouth fell open, but he never once looked away as she pleasured herself for his pleasure. Soon one finger wasn't enough, and still shielding herself from his gaze, she let her other hand join in. Two of her delicate fingers swirled around her clit while two from her other hand began a steady in and out motion deep within her.

"I used to do this a lot, dreaming of you" she confessed. "Did you ever touch yourself and dream of me?"

"Oh yeah" he breathed without thinking.

She laughed at the way he no longer had any control over his words. "Mmm…that's nice. I used to think about you doing that when I did this to myself. I wondered if I was setting myself up for disappointment. No one could possibly make me feel as good as I could, right?"

"Mmmm…" he groaned, "I can. I can, right, baby?"

"Yes," she soothed, even as her hips began to rock closer and closer to his face. He leaned forward, inhaling deeply, and the sight was enough to push her to orgasm. "Ah, yes! So good, oh…"

Her knees tightened and she fell back, the ends of her hair brushing against his stomach. Booth felt the beginning stirrings of another hard on, and he swallowed. "Okay, fair's fair, now, Bones. Come on…let me loose."

She panted and then fell forward, catching his mouth in a passionate, out of control kiss. He muffled a groan into her mouth as she devoured him, coming down from her orgasm.

"Not just yet, Booth. I want you really out of control" she whispered against the skin of his throat. "I want you to beg me."

His eyes widened. "I _am_. I'm begging you, Bones. Please. I want to be inside of you."

"Not yet" she repeated and then reached for her bedside table. She pulled out a silk scarf and then met his eyes. Booth swallowed at the question in her gaze, and then nodded.

She smiled at him and then leaned forward as she wrapped the scarf, covering his eyes. Immediately, he was unable to see anything. But he could feel the way she covered his body with hers, and felt the way her hands settled against his chest. "Booth?" she whispered.

"Yeah, Bones?"

She sighed, and he felt it move from her chest to his. "Thank you. I trust you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, Bones" he nodded. "I trust you too."

Once again, she kissed him, but this time was gentle. He sensed she wasn't trying to seduce him, but instead just wanted to express how she felt about him.

"I feel love for you, too" she murmured against his lips and her fingers skated over his chest and arms. "Are you okay?"

He felt a slight soreness in his elbows, but nothing bad. "Yeah, Bones. I'm okay. I'm enjoying this too. I promise."

She smiled against his neck and then nipped there a bit. Booth let out a surprised yelp, and she laughed, soothing his skin with her tongue before repeating the process up and down his body. Booth felt like he was having an out of body experience, and he'd never felt anything like it. He didn't know when she'd done it, but now he could feel her bare breasts against his chest, and when she pressed her mound against his belly, he felt nothing but soft warm skin. He groaned as she nipped and licked and sucked over his chest and stomach, bypassing his hard length to focus on his testicles. When he tensed up then, she soothed him with cooing sounds, the likes he'd never heard from her before, and then began kissing his thighs and legs. By the time she was done, he was straining against his ties, cursing and begging, incoherently. For a moment he felt nothing, and he sensed she'd gotten off of the bed. He heard the slight snick of a zipper, and as his chest began to expand in normal breaths, he heard a soft buzzing.

"Bones?"

"Shh….it's okay, Booth."

He knew what it was, and he gasped. "Wait. Just wait a minute."

Brennan could tell from his tone that he was serious. She set the vibrator beside his hip on the bed and waited. "Okay, what's the matter."

Booth swallowed, and she watched the skin of his throat work up and down. "Have you ever used that thing with anyone else before?"

Brennan paused, smiling at his possessive tone despite his incapacitation. "No, Booth. No I haven't."

His nostrils flared and he nodded. "Okay, good. Good…but Bones."

"Yeah, Booth?" she murmured as she picked up the vibrator and rubbed it against his chest and arms. "What is it?"

He moved his hips from side to side. "I want to see you. Please, let me see you."

"Oh…" Brennan halted her movements and considered his words. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please. I'm begging you, Bones. I want to see you. I need it."

Brennan smoothed her hands up to his face and kissed him once before removing the scarf from around his eyes. He blinked rapidly and she watched as his eyes focused back to the dimly lit room. "Hi" she whispered.

He pulled in a deep breath through his nose, and she could tell he wanted to touch her. "Hey"

"Are you ready for this?" she grinned, leaning down to kiss him again. She inched forward, running the vibrator over his arms up to his wrists where she ran her lips along his restraints. The position put her tight breasts over his face, and he didn't miss the opportunity to kiss and run his lips and tongue all over her. Brennan clutched the headboard on the insides of his arms as she let herself be stimulated by him, the experience reminding her that no matter how direct of a touch she used, it would never be as good as his. She slid backward, out of his reach, and he moaned when her nipple popped from his mouth. She laughed and then settled between his legs, smoothing the pulsing sensation down his stomach.

"No, Bones" Booth shook his head. "I don't want that think anywhere near my cock, okay?"

She bit her bottom lip, "But it will feel good. And I'm in charge here."

He exhaled sharply, even as his hips rotated at her words.

"Bones. I'm asking you. Please."

She met his eyes and considered him. After a moment, she reached down and turned off the vibrator, letting it roll off of the bed. Their eyes were locked and she lifted one eyebrow in question. "What do you want, then?"

His gaze fell to her breasts, and she noticed. Getting the message without words, she leaned down, "Is this what you want?" she moved her upper body back and forth, her soft skin stroking his hard counterpoint.

"Yeah, but more. More, baby. Please…"

She stretched her legs out behind her and settled her chest against him. Her breasts pillowed his aching hardness, just as he imagined, and with incredible grace and strength, she began to ride him. "Like this?"

"Fuck. Yes, Bones. You have no idea what you're doing to me. This is…I've never…so bad."

Her lips curled up in a seductive smile. "You're being a bad boy?"

"Mmmm…." He whimpered, knowing he'd just given her back the power.

"Oh, you like being bad, don't you? Here I thought you were good, but…" her clever tongue slipped from her mouth to swipe at his plummy head even as she rode him harder. "You are a bad, bad boy."

Just when he was about to explode, she pulled back, and he cried out in torment. "No, don't stop. Why are you stopping?"

She laughed at him and then cupped his length in her hand. "I think it's time I got in on some of the fun, don't you think?"

With that, she spread her silk encased thighs over his waist and sank down onto him, inch by inch.

He groaned and she did too as they fit together perfectly. Even though he'd been so close to the breaking point, he seemed to have settled, and she began a steady rhythm.

"Bones?" he asked, his chest flushing a deep red, his neck straining in pure, unadulterated pleasure.

"Yes, Booth?" she tossed back her head and sped up her movements, determined to wring as much pleasure out of this as possible.

"Do you…do you really want to be in control?" he panted, "Ah…Ah!"

She paused and then both heaved in large breaths. Her fingers settled against his slippery chest, both of them sweating in exertion.

"What do you mean?"

He settled his gaze on hers. "Do you really want to be in control of me?"

She swallowed and then nodded. "Yes."

He nodded in return. "Then untie me. And tell me not to touch you."

Her brow furrowed as she considered it, even as her body twitched around his hard length. She knew he was right. She was in control, because she'd taken it. But if she asked for it, and he freely gave it, then she would have it. "Do you promise not to touch me?"

Booth licked his bottom lip. "No I do not."

Her eyes widened in response. "Then why…"

"—You'll just have to trust me, that's why."

This time she knew he was right. And so she leaned back, loosening his feet before she moved to the headboard and loosened his arms. She rubbed his arms as she lowered them to his sides, and she ran her hands over his body. "Do not touch me."

He didn't answer, and instead let her gain her pleasure from him. She gained it by taking and by pleasuring him as well. And as she finally sank onto him once more, she moaned, the sound of pure bliss combined with heady arousal.

As she moved up and down, taking her pleasure, Booth realized he had never seen anything or anyone as beautiful as her in this moment. But he was wrong, because in the next instant, her head fell forward, and her eyes met his as she came, and the delight in her eyes was more than he'd ever seen, ever.

"Oh, Booth. I love you" she gasped as she collapsed against his chest. Amazingly, he felt her contract against him, but he'd been too distracted by her orgasm to come himself. He waited, wondering what she wanted him to do.

"Touch me" she whispered, but he didn't hear her.

"What, baby?"

She pressed her hands to the pillow on either side of his head and tried to lift up, "Touch me. Please. Touch me."

Booth's hands flexed at his sides. "Are you sure? Is this a test?"

"No, no test. I'm sure. Please, Booth." She managed to lift up enough to meet his eyes. "Please."

"Okay." He let his hands roam over her back, and she whimpered. It had only been a couple of nights since he'd done this, but he'd missed her. He'd missed the curve of her back, and he cursed once again that he'd treated her the way he had the night before.

Sure, this wasn't just a one night thing, he knew as he rolled her over onto her back and began kissing the skin of her neck even as his warm hands stroked over her ribs and thighs. It wasn't even a one week thing. But he was still annoyed that he'd missed even one night of the rest of his life, not loving her.

Their control game wasn't about power, it was about love and trust, and as he kissed and touched all over her body, he loved her. "I can't live without you, Bones."

She cupped his face and met his eyes. "I don't want you to. I don't want to either, Booth."

She owned him, body and soul. He knew it, and he was okay with it. He settled himself between her open thighs and slid inside of her. "You're my home, Bones. Wherever you are."

Brennan felt tears prick at the back of her eyes. What had started as a fun game turned into something so serious. The one thing she'd been without for so long, a home, a family, for Booth to think that she was that for him, it was more than she could take. She watched as he moved over her. Their eyes never parted as she accepted him over and over.

And when he finally stiffened and then warmed her from the inside with himself, she shuddered with him, opening her arms to him.

"Booth…" she murmured against his skin.

"Bones…" he kissed along her neck.

**_--b&b--_**

**_Hopefully this was a pretty good explanation. And hopefully you didn't have to wait too long to get it (besides the entire month where I didn't post, haha)._**

**_Oh, and I traded in the silk scarves for Booth's ties. Hope nobody minds that!_**

**_So let's see…we've seen handcuffs, the vibrator, the silk scarf and ties, so that leaves the cell phone (which I honestly can't remember why I had that listed) and the ice cream cone!_**

**_There is one more chapter of Fantasy Week, Brennan Edition after this! I hope to finish it tomorrow, but no guarantees._**

**_Peace!_**


	7. Day Seven: Saturday

**Hey everybody! I told myself I wasn't going to bed until I finished this chapter! It's still before 10 PM where I live, so that is a tiny victory. Thanks to everyone who stuck with this story, even when I was a lamewad who didn't post in a timely manner. More from me after the chappie.**

**--b&b—**

**Saturday**

**7:45 AM:**

Brennan wrapped her robe along her body after she finished her shower. She carried the two bowls from her bedroom and washed them out in the sink, scrubbing at the chocolate that had hardened to the inside of one. She was surprised that Booth wasn't there, but she vaguely remembered him kissing her cheek and saying he'd be back soon. He'd probably gone for a run, or some Parker related issue. She shrugged a shoulder and continued to try to remove the chocolate from the bowl. At this moment, it seemed almost worth it to just throw the entire bowl away; she could certainly afford to buy a new entire set. But she supposed Booth would consider that to be wasteful, and she did too.

"Heya, Bones." She heard the click of her door open, and turned to see him enter. Booth had a sweet and earnest smile on his face, and his hands were behind his back.

"_Heya, Booth_" she tried to emulate his tone, and it just made him tilt his head to the side. Feeling insecure, she turned back to the sink and worked harder on the bowl. Suddenly a handful of daffodils were shoved in front of her face. Brennan stilled and then turned around.

"Hi, Bones" Booth repeated, leaning down to kiss her.

Brennan's eyes stayed open and on the flowers in Booth's hand, even as he kissed her. "Are you wanting to have sex now?" she asked.

Booth laughed once, "Um, what?"

"Angela told me once that men only buy women flowers if they are feeling guilty about something, or if they want to have sex." Brennan explained.

Booth's eyebrows rose. "I see…"

"So naturally, I assume you are interested in having intercourse with me--" she trailed off when he groaned and wiped a hand down his face. "Are you annoyed that I used the word intercourse?" When he groaned again, she nodded. "You are. Well, it's the scientific term, so…"

"What we have isn't scientific" Booth growled and cupped her silky clad hips, pinning her to the counter. "and while I wouldn't mind having sex with you…that's not why I bought you the flowers."

Brennan let her arms snake around his neck, enjoying the warmth from his chest and stomach. "Then rationally, you must be feeling guilty about something. Is it about the other night? Because I'm not mad about that, Booth. I mean it."

His jaw worked back and forth, and she knew she was right. "You ARE feeling guilty about it. Booth…please…"

He sighed. "That's not why I bought you the flowers, okay? Angela doesn't know _everything_ about men, all right?"

Brennan's eyebrow arched, clearly in disbelief.

"Hey…" Booth slid his hands down and cupped her rear end, lifting her up onto the counter behind her, "Which one has a man moving into her apartment, you or Angela?"

Brennan's lips curled up in a tiny smile. "Me."

"Mmhmm…and which one is standing with me in her kitchen right now?"

The smile left Brennan's lips, and her hands tightened around Booth's back, pulling him closer. "Me."

"That's right," he murmured and slid his hands under her robe to smooth against her bare thighs. "And which one…" he whispered, leaving lingering touches with his lips against the straight line of her jaw, down her neck to where her robe parted to reveal silky warm skin. "hates psychology."

Brennan lowered her head and met his lips with hers, slipping her tongue into his mouth and wrapping her legs around his waist, leaning forward against his chest at the same time. "Me…" she gasped as he thumbed her nipples through her silk robe, the friction making her crazy. "I hate it so much."

"Yeah you do, baby. And that's how you know that sometimes flowers are _just flowers_." Booth slid her robe from her shoulders and began to kiss her chest, openmouthed and warm, all over her skin. "You're so beautiful, Bones. I want to buy you flowers every day. Just to make you happy."

"Happiness…" she moaned, "…it's an emotional construct…oh!" Her hands clenched in his hair. "Designed…designed to give humans the interpretation, oh…oh yes…designed to give the interpretation that actions are valid."

Booth chuckled, even as he leaned her back and moved his lips down her belly to the cotton of her underwear. "How's this for valid, hmm, Bones? You're pretty damn hot in the morning. No interpretation needed in my book. Hot and slippery and you just melt all over me."

Brennan's hands twisted against his shirt, and she pushed him away. "Heat!"

Booth stumbled backward, a confused look on his face as she hopped off the counter and walked back to the sink. "Um, what?"

She smiled at him, bright and proud. "I need hot water. You figured it out. _Very_ smart, Booth."

With that, she turned and faced the sink again, running hot water against the chocolate in her bowl. Soon it melted, and she was able to clean the bowl quickly.

Booth wasn't sure whether to be complimented that she thought he was smart or mad that she'd so quickly forgotten about what they'd just been warming up to.

As he watched her, she turned again with a bright smile. He couldn't help himself and smiled back, picking up the flowers he'd purchased for her. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, and then reached around her for a vase near her window. She paused for a moment, and settled back against him. Booth decided that enjoying her Saturday morning sweetness was best. "Breakfast?" he murmured, kissing her again.

"No time to make anything" she shook her head. "I'm going to get dressed, and then we've got to go to meet with my accountant."

Booth's lip curled up, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

Brennan stilled, and then turned around, smoothing her hands against his shoulders and cupping his arms. "You don't have to come, if you don't want to. I just thought you did want to, that's all."

"Nah, I want to, Bones. I promise."

Their eyes met for a moment, and held, and Brennan smiled before sliding away from him. "I'll be right out. You can go start my car if you want."

"Your car?" he snorted. "Why would we take your car?"

Brennan's eyebrows rose. "This isn't FBI business. This is completely personal. Using your SUV seems to be an abuse of your driving privilege. Right?"

Booth shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and he ran his hand against the back of his neck. "No, no, you're right. I guess."

Brennan smiled and turned, a bit of a skip in her step as she made her way back to her bedroom.

"But I'M driving" Booth called after her.

**--b&b—**

**9:00 AM:**

"You okay?" Brennan asked as she looked over to see Booth tapping against her steering wheel.

"Sure, Bones." He shifted in his seat and rolled his shoulders back, sparing her a quick glance. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Brennan just looked at him for a moment longer, but didn't reply and just watched as he drove through the city toward her accountant's office.

Once they arrived, Booth pulled in a deep breath before undoing his seatbelt. He opened the driver's side door and waited for Brennan to meet him around the car before they walked up the sidewalk to the door. Just as he was about to open it, Brennan stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"What's the matter, Bones?"

Brennan bit her bottom lip, and tilted her head to the side. "I know you, Booth. And I need to ask you something."

His nostrils flared a bit as he stared at her, "Okay…what is it?"

She sighed. "You have a tendency to judge people who have more money than you. And then it's up to that person to prove to you that they are a good person. But Booth…" she stepped in front of him when he turned away from her. "My accountant isn't rich. Just because he deals with money all day doesn't mean he's a snob. He's a good person, and very trustworthy, okay?"

"What's your point, Bones?"

"My point is that you're already tense, for no reason than you suspect rich people think they are better than you for some reason. But the only rich person in that room is going to be me, so stop acting like that."

Booth didn't meet her eyes, and instead looked up toward the rather average looking accounting firm. "How'd you find this guy, anyways?"

When she didn't answer, he turned to her. "How, Bones?"

Brennan's eyebrows rose, and she tried to open the door, but Booth stopped her with an arm. "What's with the secrecy, here, Bones?"

She sighed. "We dated, briefly, many years ago."

When he tensed, she rolled her eyes, "He's the grandson of my first landlord. We were set up, and within a few dates, it was clear that he was more suited to handle my assets than my…"

"Ass?"

"Booth, now you're just being crude."

He smirked and opened the door. "So what, is he married now or something?"

"Yes, apparently very happily" she nodded and began leading the way down the hallway. "And of course, I am very happily…you know" she motioned between them.

Booth caught her hand in his and smiled. "I thought you said happiness was a human construct designed to validate actions, or something like that."

Brennan stopped outside a closed door and met his eyes. "Just…will you be good?"

Booth leaned in and kissed her, "You betcha, baby."

Brennan kissed him back for a moment and then turned, and just as she was about to knock on the door, it opened.

"Temperance, come in…"

"Hello Perry," Brennan nodded.

"You dated a guy named Perry?" Booth whispered in her ear and then grunted when she elbowed him in the stomach.

"_Perry_" Brennan repeated with emphasis. "This is my partner, _Seeley_ Booth."

Booth shot her a look as he held out his hand. "Special Agent Booth."

"Ah, yes. Agent Booth, I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you."

Booth's eyebrows rose and he smoothed his hand down the front of his shirt as he and Brennan made their way to the double chair on the other side of Perry's desk.

"You have?"

"Well yes" Perry smiled as he sat down and opened a file, "As one of the primary beneficiaries of Dr. Brennan's…"

He trailed off when Brennan cleared her throat. With a surprised look, he turned toward Brennan.

"Booth is not aware of his part in my current financial…status." Brennan swallowed and ducked her head down a bit. "But that is why we are here."

Booth shifted in his seat and leaned toward her. "What status, Bones?" he whispered. "Are you poor now or something? See, I told you, we never should have picked out that bed! Too expensive."

"Booth!" she hissed. "No, I'm not…I'm not poor, okay? I just…" she turned toward her accountant. "Perhaps it would be better if you explained."

Perry looked between the two of them. "I see. Okay, well…Agent Booth, for a few years, you have been the primary beneficiary of Dr. Brennan's funds."

Brennan leaned toward her partner. "That means if I die, you get my money."

"I know what beneficiary means, okay, Bones?" Booth mumbled.

"Right" she smoothed her hands down the front of her skirt. "Well, what I want to do today is shift a few of my accounts into both my name and Booth's name. Also, at this point, I want to increase the…"

Booth watched as she trailed off, her cheeks flushing.

"That will be fine, Temperance." Perry nodded and turned toward his filing cabinet. "I have that file here somewhere. Although we haven't done much with that in a few years. Your original deposit was one million dollars."

"I would like to double that." Brennan answered, her cheeks flushing further, "Please."

"Increase and double the what, Bones?" Booth wanted to know.

When she didn't look at him, he tucked his finger under her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. She bit her bottom lip and her hands were twisting in her lap. "Do you remember that time you were blown up in my apartment?"

His eyes darkened for a moment. "Kind of hard to forget something like that, but yeah, Bones. I remember."

She nodded and looked away. "Well, after that, I worried about what could have happened, if you'd died then. Especially because it would have been my fault."

"Not your fault, Bones" he insisted. "You know that…but that's not what this is about, right?"

Brennan met his eyes again. "Right. I knew enough about you and your situation, and so I set up a fund for Parker, in the event of your death. I haven't touched it since, but now that we're…you know…I figured it was time to tell you about it, and …"

Booth blinked rapidly for a few seconds. "You did?"

"Yes" she whispered. "It seemed like the right thing to do at the time. I am sorry I never told you about it, but I didn't want it to make you uncomfortable, and I had forgotten about it until a couple of years ago when you were shot, and…"

Booth didn't answer her, and instead interrupted her speech by pressing his lips against hers. She muffled a gasp, and her hands pressed against his chest for a moment in shock, and then in an attempt to push him away. "Booth…" she whispered, a flush on her cheeks as her eyes grew wide with astonishment.

Just the idea that she'd been thinking of him all those years ago left Booth feeling very, very good, and he just leaned back and placed his arm around the back of her shoulders as he smiled and nodded, clicking his tongue against his teeth. "Nice to meet you, there, Perry."

The accountant nodded and smiled at them both. "Likewise."

**--b&b—**

**1:00 PM:**

"You know, Bones, Perry was actually a pretty good guy, for a money squint, that is."

"Booth…" Brennan turned to look at him as he drove back through the city.

"What?" He chuckled. "I'm just saying he was a pretty decent guy is all. I can see how you would like him, for your _money_…"

"Now you're just being cocky" she challenged, and he winked at her and tapped his belt buckle.

"Mmhmmm…so what do you want for lunch?" he asked, pulling to a stop at a red light. "Unless you have to work on your book; I can fend for myself for the day, if you need me to."

Brennan licked her bottom lip and stared out her window, "No, I want to spend the day with you. If you want to, that is." She turned and met his eyes.

He smiled and then drove forward when the light turned green. He reached across the seat and pulled her hand into his. "I want to, Bones. I want to."

She squeezed his hand in return and then pulled her hand back to her lap. "What were you going to do?"

He inhaled, "Honestly? I don't know. Maybe pack up some of my stuff. I will have to give my landlord notice of course, and I don't know what my brother is up to, but I might as well get out of that apartment." He cleared his throat and looked in her direction without making eye contact. "That is if you um…still, you know…"

Brennan didn't answer him directly, but just nodded and looked back out the window. "I'll help you pack."

Booth turned to her in quick surprise, but she didn't look back. A smile crossed his lips, and he settled back into his seat, resting one hand on the steering wheel and his other elbow on the door. "Thanks."

He made a U-turn at the next light and then made his way to his own apartment.

**--b&b—**

Once they arrived, they walked upstairs. Booth keyed in and tossed his keys into the cup near his fridge. He walked into his living room and nodded. "Hey, Jared."

Jared turned from his seat on the couch and hit pause on the remote. "Hey. What's up?"

Brennan stood in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, her eyes on Booth. He paused for a moment and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, actually…" He turned and met her eyes for a moment, a small smile tilting up one side of his mouth. "Actually, I'm moving in with Bones. And we're here to start packing up some of my stuff."

Jared looked between them, and Brennan widened her stance, clenching her hands a bit at her sides.

Jared nodded and then stood up, walking over to his brother. "Congratulations. That's great." He patted Booth on the shoulder and then walked to the fridge to take out another beer.

Booth's eyes met his partner's and he shrugged a bit. "That went well," he murmured.

"Quite" Brennan nodded.

Jared came back into the living room. "What are you going to do with this place, then? It's not so bad."

Booth nodded and rocked forward onto his toes. "Nah, it's not bad. I guess we can talk to my landlord about you taking over a lease, if you want to. I mean, not that you have to or anything, but…"

They were all three silent for a moment and then Jared nodded. "Sure, yeah, maybe. Although, we'll have to get someone to fix the bedroom door. It looks like someone kicked it in."

Booth flushed and Brennan tucked her head into her chest and walked down toward the hallway. "I'll start packing in the bedroom."

Both Jared and Booth watched her walk away, and then turned to one another. Jared handed him a beer, and Booth took it, twisting off the cap and taking a deep swig before walking back toward his bedroom.

"Was that the wrong thing to do, Bones?" he asked as he entered, watching as she began to lay his shirts and suit jackets onto his bed, matching up the hangers to make them easier to carry.

"No, I don't think so. Do you think so?"

Booth leaned in the busted doorway and shrugged. "I don't think so."

She met his eyes and nodded. "Do you have any boxes?"

He laughed and then sighed, walking over and kissing her. "I think I might have a few."

"Hey…what are you going to do with…" Jared entered, "Oh, sorry."

"Nah, it's okay." Booth pulled back, but kept his arm wrapped around Brennan. "What's up?"

"I was just going to ask what you were going to do with your TV."

Booth smirked. "I guess you can have it." He turned toward his partner. "That is, if you don't care. It was a gift from you."

Brennan shrugged. "I don't care. It's your TV; you can do what you want with it."

"Sweet" Jared nodded and turned to walk away.

"Seriously, Bones…you don't care?"

"Why would I care, Booth?" she asked as she walked back to his closet, pulling out pairs of shoes. "It's your TV."

His hands cupped her hips from behind, and he pulled her up. "I know. But that's not the point. The point is that you gave it to me."

She turned in his arms. "You already have one at my apartment, so…"

"Exactly" he leaned in and kissed her again. "Plus I have something even better."

"What's that?" she murmured against his lips, tucking her index fingers into his belt loops.

"I have you…better than a TV."

Brennan paused, and pulled back, disbelieving. Booth chuckled and shrugged a shoulder. "Yes, Bones. Better than a TV. Although…having you AND the TV is pretty darn awesome."

She just laughed and shoved him away. "Get to work."

**--b&b—**

After an hour or so, Booth decided to run back to her apartment to exchange her car for his SUV, so they could haul more back.

"You don't need that chair, Booth" Brennan insisted when he returned and started to move the ratty recliner toward the door.

"Don't need it?" he huffed. "Are you kidding me? This chair won the 2008 World Series for the Phillies, Bones."

Her eyebrow rose. "That is highly unlikely."

"Well, that just goes to show you how much you know about sports" he snorted. "When I sat at the bar, they lost. When I sat in this chair, they won. Seems pretty obvious to me."

"Obviously you're delusional" she laughed, and placed her hands on his. "It's quite hideous and old."

"I know" he gushed. "Isn't it awesome?"

She rolled her eyes, knowing that she eventually would get the upper hand, with something he wanted even more. "Fine, go ahead, but you're just wasting your time."

"Whatever" he mumbled and continued to drag the chair toward the door.

Brennan shook her head and grabbed one of the cardboard boxes he'd had, walking over toward his bookshelf. She pulled a few off, nothing she hadn't scanned before when she'd been there after a case or something. But when she pulled one off a higher shelf, she saw what looked like newspaper clippings fall from it. She reached down to her feet and picked up what looked like reviews. Frowning, she turned the book over in her hand and saw it was a copy of her second novel, the first one she'd dedicated to him. Opening it up, she ran her finger against the words there.

"Reading something interesting?"

She closed the book and whirled around to see Booth standing behind her. "I just…I mean…I was packing up these books, and these fell."

Booth walked toward her and reached out with his hand. He took the book and then opened it up, letting her lay the reviews inside.

"You cut out all of my reviews?"

Her tone was quiet, and he smiled. "Of course I did, Bones. You're my girl."

She smiled in return and looked at him suspiciously. "_Now_ I am, although I feel led to point out that you don't own me, nor am I a girl, technically, but…" she trailed off when he pressed his fingers to her lips.

She pulled them away and conceded with a nod. "I see your point. But that is now. When these reviews were published, I wasn't…we weren't…"

Booth smiled and then began helping her move more books into the box. "Yeah, Bones, we were. We always were."

She thought about it, and then thought back to the past few years. Perhaps he was right about that.

**--b&b--**

They worked side by side for the rest of the afternoon and into the early evening. At one point, Booth pulled her to sit on his living room floor with him as he opened up a shoe box. Inside were photos from when he was a boy, and she stared, wide eyed, as he began to tell her stories. "And here, Bones, check it out. My first ball game."

She looked at him, and noticed the way his eyes were crinkled as he smiled. "I couldn't sleep the night before, I was so nervous." He met her eyes then, and she saw a tiny bit of vulnerability there.

Biting her lip, hoping he wouldn't make fun of her, she nodded. "I felt that way before my first science fair."

His lips curled up a bit, but he just used his index finger to tuck her hair behind her ear. "Oh yeah?"

"Yes" she nodded, "It was on…"

"Let me guess" he interrupted and nudged her shoulder with his. "Disrupting the surface tension of a two liter cola."

She leaned into his arm. "Yes."

He smiled, and then sifted through the box again, showing her photo after photo. Some were of Parker when he was little, and one on the day he was born. Brennan felt a slight twinge at the tired but perfect smile on Booth's face as he held his newborn son. Some were of his high school days, playing football or basketball, or whatever. A couple were of him in his Army uniform, a smile on his face that never quite met his eyes, his arm around some younger men who looked at him with pride. There was even one of her in there, taken from Angela's wedding. It was of the both of them, standing at the center of the front aisle, hugging one another. "Where did that come from?"

Booth chuckled and blushed a bit. "Angela. Who else? Her photographer charged her for the photos he'd already taken, and so she bought them. She gave me this one, and I don't know…I thought it was nice. I forgot it was in here, though."

"It is nice" Brennan nodded, wanting to make him feel comfortable again. She felt very, very close to him, both in proximity and in what she could only quantify as emotionally. In all the years she'd known him, he'd never once shown her any of these things.

"What's that?" she pointed to a black and white photo underneath a few others.

Booth pulled it out, and she saw his jaw work back and forth a bit. "That is my parents' wedding photo."

Brennan gingerly touched the edge of the square photo, looking down at it. She could see that Booth was tall like his father, but he had his mother's smile.

"She um…" he was saying, and his voice was almost raspy. "They were pregnant with me at the time, although Dad didn't know it. Mom did, and later…"

He paused, and Brennan looked at his profile, watching as his cheek twitched slightly.

"Later…" he continued, rubbing the pad of his fingertip over the picture, "Dad told me that she tricked him into marrying her. And if he could do it all over again, he never would have. That pretty much she'd ruined his life. Which pretty much meant that I had…"

Brennan wasn't sure what to say. Her mind flashed back to several nights where she'd been hurting and confused about her family, and he'd shown up, with food or a hug, or just whatever. She never would have guessed then, or even recently that he carried a lot of these issues in his memory. Not sure how to respond, she just wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, kissing him on the cheek. Booth's body settled a bit, and he leaned into her, letting the photo fall back into the box. He rested his hand against her knee for a moment before turning and cupping her face in his hand.

"Oh, Bones…" he gasped, surprised when he saw her eyes were watering. "It's okay…"

Brennan had always hated these situations because she never knew what to say. Give her a crowd of anthropology students, and she would be perfect, but now…

But in Booth's eyes, she could see that she didn't need to say anything. He saw how she felt, and he smiled a bit, resting his forehead against hers. "Thanks, Bones."

She pressed her palms to his cheeks and leaned in, touching his lips with hers. After a few moments, he pulled back, and then stood, reaching with one hand toward her. "Come on, Bones. That's enough of that for today. Let's get out of here, yeah? Grab some dinner and a movie or something?"

Brennan accepted his desire to stop thinking about the past, and she accepted his offered hand and stood up, wiping off her skirt. "Sure."

He set the box of photos down and then grabbed his keys from his coffee table. "I'm buying."

Brennan rolled her eyes, but let him have this one. "Fine."

**--b&b—**

**10:45 PM**

"I still don't understand it, Booth" Brennan commented as she lifted her ice cream cone to her lips.

Booth stared at the way her tongue licked a perfect swirl over the pink strawberry sweetness, and his mind went blank. "Hmmm…what's that, Bones?"

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance. "I said I don't understand it. Why would someone make a movie primarily about the end of life on earth as we know it? It seems counterproductive. Instead of making a movie like that, and then charging people to see it, perhaps they should spend their money on worthy global causes that would increase education. Most people who know better would never believe in a scenario like that."

Booth chuckled and wrapped his arm around her as they walked through town. "I suppose you're right. But Bones," he paused, licking his own ice cream cone. "That's kind of the point. No one wants to really worry about real life. That's what the movies are for. To distract us from real life."

"Oh" she nodded. "I guess that makes sense. But still…"

He laughed, and then kissed her, enjoying the strawberry flavor of her lips. "Still…"

They pulled apart, and he led her to a bench where they sat for a few moments and finished their ice cream. Booth tossed is napkin into the nearby trashcan and then pulled her close to him, looking up at the stars. "It's a gorgeous night out."

Brennan leaned against his arm and looked up, too. "I agree. I find it fascinating that some nights the stars seem so much closer to us, when in reality, they are still so many miles away, that it's really just…" She trailed off when she realized Booth wasn't looking up any more, but at her. "What?"

He smiled, and kissed her. "I find _you_ fascinating. And I love that you are much closer to me."

She chuckled and shook her head, even as she leaned against his shoulder again. "You're a romantic."

He laughed. "I guess so. One of us has to be."

Brennan laughed too, and then stood up. She held out her hand, and Booth eyed it for a moment before taking it and letting her help him up from the bench. "I know what I want for my last fantasy night, Booth."

He nodded, and pulled her close. "Okay, what?"

She smiled, and leaned in close, whispering in his ear. "_I want you to fuck me in our bed_."

Booth froze and pulled back, her words a contrast to the sweetness they'd just been sharing. But he couldn't deny that they had an immediate effect on his lower half. "Okay, Bones. I think that's pretty easy enough." He turned and began walking back down the street toward his SUV, stopping when he realized she hadn't followed him. Turning, he smiled, opening his palms in her direction as he walked backward. "I thought you said you wanted this. One last time, hmmm?"

Brennan smiled and then motioned toward the large window beside her. Booth stopped and then saw where she was pointing. Right toward the furniture store. He gulped.

"No, Booth." She nodded. "One first time."

"Bones…" he huffed, and walked toward her, "What? No…noooo…no way. That's a public…no. No way, Bones."

"I said _our_ bed, Booth" she smiled and walked toward the door to the store. Booth watched in horror as she jiggled the handle a bit and then the door opened.

"If anyone asks," she smiled as she backed into the building. "That door was open."

"Oh…" he snarled and followed her quickly. "Temperance Brennan, you did _not_ just use my line on me."

She laughed and grabbed for his arm, leading him through the darkened store. The only other sound was the clinking of the chandeliers in the doorway.

"Bones, we could get into so much trouble." Booth insisted, but she wasn't listening.

"Do you know why I liked this bed the most, Booth?" Brennan asked him, sitting down on the mattress and taking off her shoes. "Because it's the perfect height for me to lay down like this, and for you to stand just like that and screw me until I can't see straight."

Booth let out a strangled moan from the back of his throat, even as the zipper on his jeans grew annoyed.

"Please?" she whimpered in fake sweetness as she rotated her hips on the bed. "Please, Booth?"

He had no control when she said please, but this was crazy. "This is crazy, Bones. There are probably cameras here!" he hissed under his breath, looking around, even as he moved closer to her to shield her from them, if they did exist.

"My bra has a front clasp and my panties are easily moved to the side. It's easy access for you, Booth."

He groaned and ran his hand down his face, even as his entire body began to imagine what it would be like. He stared down at her, on what they'd picked out together to be their bed.

"I hope you bought those sheets, too."

Brennan laughed at his words, knowing she'd won. But where she expected him to give in completely and pounce on her, he didn't and instead just looked at her for a moment longer. "What's the matter, Booth? Need help?"

She reached for her skirt and began to lift it up, but he stepped closer and grabbed her hands. "Not so fast, Bones."

He pulled her fingers up to his lips and gently kissed each one before kissing from her wrists to her elbows. From where he stood, he loomed over her, but instead of taking her hard and fast like she wanted, he seemed intent to take it slow.

"Boooooth, why?"

He laughed. "Because. I want to make love to you in our bed."

"No." Brennan shook her head. " Come on…"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, keeping her hands at her sides when she tried to clutch onto his head. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he groaned and pushed forward a bit. "Damn if you aren't exactly right" he moaned, looking down to see the way this position put them in perfect alignment.

"See?" she smiled, swiveling her hips in a rocking motion. "You know you want to."

Booth grinned and pulled back, removing her legs from around his waist. He shoved his hands and arms under her shoulders and pushed her up so she was laying underneath of him, her head resting on the pillows there.

"Booth…"

He laid a gentle finger on her lips. "Compromise, Bones. If you want me in a public place, _that you broke into_, you have to let me do it my way."

She frowned, and he smiled against her pouting lips. Taking her silence as acceptance, he began lightly touching her, kissing her face in sweet angel-light kisses, designed to make her feel like the most beautiful woman he'd ever known.

He reached between them and unbuttoned her blouse, taking his time with each one, smoothing his index fingers around them as he revealed her to him, inch by precious inch.

"Enough, Booth" she writhed. "Just get to the good stuff."

He laughed, knowing she wouldn't be silent for long. "This is the good stuff, baby."

"That's what you think. I want your hard cock in me. Now."

"Oh…" he groaned at her words, but shook his head. "No, Bones. Not like that."

She clenched her teeth and ran her nails up and down his back, desperate to entice him.

But he just kissed the skin of her belly, tracing his thumbs along the edging of her bra.

"Booth!" she gasped. "Damn it."

He laughed and released the clasp, letting the sweet weight of her breasts fall into his hands. "So beautiful, baby."

"I _know_" she groused. "Just take off your pants already."

Booth laughed and pulled back, meeting her gaze. After several moments, he smirked. "The nastier you talk, the sweeter I'm going to make love to you."

She huffed and ran her hands down his waist. Before he knew it, she'd unbuttoned his pants and was sliding her hands into his boxers, stroking him in a tight, perfect rhythm. "What if I want you to fuck me?"

He felt strangled as he bit his cheek to maintain control. "Then I'm going to make love to you."

She growled and increased her pace, leaning up to suck at his neck, just where she knew it drove him crazy. "What if I ask you to make love to me?" she tried to trick him.

"Then I'll just…" he grabbed her hands and forced them over her head, spreading her out under his body. "Make love to you all the more."

"Damn it" she repeated her earlier curse, and he grinned.

She laid still, determined to prove to him that his light touches weren't what she wanted. But he was doubly determined to make her want it. So he kissed and loved her, enjoying the thin layer of perspiration that gathered over her skin, enjoying the tightness of her breasts and the relaxation of her core. He used his index finger to rub over her, until she was gasping and writhing underneath of him.

"What do you want, Bones?"

She bit her lip and refused to reply, but he was persistent. He leaned down and pulled her right nipple into his mouth, suckling gently, even as he began a light stroking motion inside of her, tenderly tickling her inner parts, making her saturated with her desire for him. "What do you want, Bones?" he whispered against the center of her chest as his lips traveled to her other breast to continue his perfect torment there. Her feet began to rub against his legs, and her thighs crowded around his. "Make love to me" she begged.

He smiled against her skin, and then slid down the mattress, kissing her as he went. Her hips arched up into him as he kissed and licked her, and when he began a steady rhythm inside of her, his tongue dipping in and out in perfect counterpoint to the way his thumbs brushed her inner thighs, she began to pant. "Booth, please. I need you. Whatever you want, I need you."

Booth continued for a few more moments, and when she was incoherently calling out sounds mixed with praise and his name, he pulled back, leaning forward quickly and forcing her to meet his gaze.

"What do you want?"

Her eyes were glossy and confused as she tried to focus on him. "What? Booth......"

He kissed her and then pulled back when she began to undulate against him. "Answer me. What do you want, Bones? The fantasy, or the reality?"

She paused and her fingers stilled their beat against his back. She met his eyes and nodded. "You. I just want you."

His breath left him in a rush, and he pulled back.

She moaned in confusion until she realized he was standing at the side of the bed, pulling her hips to the edge. "Oh, _yes_!"

Booth shoved his pants down and hiked her skirt up to her waist. He grabbed her thighs and lifted, settling her feet up near his neck. The position allowed him to look down and see exactly what he was doing, exactly what it looked like when he entered her, and the way her soft lips opened and stretched around his rigid length was almost more than he could bear. But he couldn't look away as he pulled out and then thrust back in, a little more roughly than he'd intended. But her gasps, combined with the vision of her delicate pink flesh, accepting him perfectly, combined with the _unfuckingbelieveble_ clench of her perfect body around him, they just propelled him into a fierce rhythm, designed from the beginning of time to join one man and one woman.

"Booth" she gasped and he tore his gaze from their union to settle on her face, her beautiful eyes wide and pleased with him. Her cheeks were ruddy and her hands were pressed over her breasts, gently rubbing. He felt his lips twitch at the sight and he shoved harder, giving her the screw she wanted, giving him what they both wanted. Her feet twisted near his neck, and he blessed her flexibility, even as he reached down between them and used his thumb in soft swirls between her legs. She began to huff and chant his name over and over and over and over and over and it was the sweetest, sexiest sound he'd ever heard. All at once, he felt her pause, and his eyes flew up to meet hers again. She looked almost sad in her perfect pleasure, and then it was all he could do but to hang onto her legs as she came, squeezing and warming and soaking him, pulling him even deeper, even though he wouldn't have thought it possible.

But she felt it too and she gasped, even as he reached further inside of her than anyone ever had. He couldn't stand up straight then, and he leaned down, pressing his hands on either side of her as he propelled forward, rocking into her as she swiveled her hips in welcome and perfect, perfect precision to his pistoning cock.

"Let go, Booth" she cooed, and the tenderness in her tone, compared to the rough way he was taking her was too much for him, and he gave in. He released into her, coming so strongly that he saw spots and collapsed into her and onto her, his chest falling and lifting off of hers in deep, angsty breaths.

"Bones" was all he could say as his entire body shivered in response to his orgasm. "Beautiful Bones."

She had mostly recovered, and she let her hands stroke his head and face, his chest and back as she whispered soothing sounds into his ear.

Once his breathing was back to a somewhat normal pace, he smiled, and then he began laughing as the magnitude of what they'd just done imprinted in his consciousness.

She smiled and kissed his throat, scraping her nails along his back once again to let him know she enjoyed it. He trembled at her touch, and then sank against her for one more delicious minute before rolling to his side. They both laid there for a few moments, and then turned to look at each other.

Her hand searched and found his, and she twined their fingers together. "I bought the sheets."

His stomach clenched as he laughed once, and then he rested his arm over his eyes, even as he pulled in a few more breaths. "I just can't wait until I can do that in this bed and then fall asleep. Now I have to drive home."

Brennan laughed and then sat up, fixing her clothes. She patted him on the stomach and smiled when he gasped, still ticklish and sensitive from their recent activity. "Come on, Booth. We should hurry. Otherwise, we might get caught."

He opened one eye and looked at her, reaching to cup the back of her neck with his hand. He pulled her down into a kiss and then sat up. "Let's go home, Bones."

**--b&b—**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of Fantasy Week, Brennan Edition.**

**I have one more little one shot epilogue-y chapter of an idea for this series before I hang up my smut hat for good, but that will be its own story. I'll post it as soon as I get it done, and you'll know it when you see it. Thanks again to all who have commented. I certainly understand why some of you haven't, it's not exactly like I deserve them after making you all wait so long!**

**But like I said before, I have appreciated all of your kindness toward me, these past 'weeks'.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
